Silken Fire
by D-chan
Summary: eventual Orphen/Majic :: Sequel to Smoke's Wrath :: story 4/4 :: Orphen and Majic encounter even more problems after the Azari ordeal, including the possibility of going seperate ways for the first time in two years... *ARC COMPLETE*
1. Prologue: A Request

:: Silken Fire ::  
  
Sorcerous Stabber Orphen  
  
Sequel to Smoke's Wrath  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Sorcerous Stabber Orphen or any of the characters mentioned.  
  
Rating: PG  
  
Pairings: Hartia+Krylancelo, Rai/Hartia, Majic+Orphen, eventual Orphen/Majic  
  
Warnings: AU, shounen ai, mild swearing, angst  
  
Notes: YAY! It's the final arc (we hope o.o;;) and if I do this right, we should get some REAL Orphen/Majic-ness, which is the only reason half of you are reading this anyway, ne? ^_^ The arc has been uber-fun to work on! It's gone a lot farther and gotten a lot more complicated than I originally intended, but I, for one, am pleased. I hope you all are as well. ^^  
  
Okay, just in case this isn't perfectly clear, this starts up shortly after the first half of episode 24 in the first series. I don't know WHY it wouldn't be clear, but... If it's not, I just made it clear now, ne? ^^;;;;  
  
  
  
  
Snow usually represented good things to him. He had always loved winter, with the soft, cold flaked falling to the ground in intricate swirls. Fond memories of a blazing fire, hot cider that always burned his tongue, gentle scoldings from his mother, telling him to be patient and let it cool...  
  
But then his mother had died, and so had some of the fondness of the season. She was no longer there to embrace him in her motherly, comforting arms and chastise him for being impatient. However, he'd always had his father, who had struggled to be both a mother and father for him. Even while he'd been away, studying at the Tower of Fangs for five years, his father had still written...  
  
The Tower of Fangs didn't hold quite as wonderful memories, but the few he had were very precious. Amidst the nightmares he'd had of his teacher as a child, there had been a few moments he would have wished to go on longer...  
  
Majic Lyn raised his head with a start, realizing too late that he'd been crying. He rubbed his sore, puffy eyes with the back of his hand. Blinking, he took a good look at his surroundings. They were only familiar, but...  
  
Oh, yes. He remembered... The final battle with Azari had been so confusing. If he remembered correctly, Azari had switched bodies with Childman a while before, and somehow they hadn't noticed... But then... Then Hartia had figured it out.  
  
Majic's eyes flitted across the bed he found himself kneeling beside. No, Hartia wasn't there, but...  
  
"Orphen-sama," he whispered. He folded his arms on the edge of the bed, resting his chin.  
  
It had been so frightening. Not even the zynths had made him so terrified. Azari and Childman had both been struggling to save the other, but in the end Orphen nearly risked his life to save them both...  
  
Both. Majic winced slightly. His master had been in love with Azari for so long... He must have been crushed to learn that she had always been in love with someone else. He couldn't help but feel sorry for him.  
  
Orphen was asleep now, unconscious, rather. Majic reached out, brushing his pale fingers over the sheets where his master's arm was. He hadn't been bleeding, had hardly been scratched... But he'd been hurt worse than anyone else. Perhaps physically, the real person that had been in more pain was Hartia. Azari's attack on him certainly had been vicious and bloody! But emotionally...  
  
Majic didn't know the entire story, but he did know that the black sorcerer had always been infatuated, possibly in love with the sorceress prodigy he also thought of as his sister. To have discovered he'd never had a chance of having his feelings returned... That must have hurt more than any physical wound.  
  
He moved his hand down Orphen's arm, watching the crisp white sheets wrinkle beneath his touch as he slid his hand over the curve of the young man's biceps, into the crook of his elbow and over his forearm. His clouded sapphire eyes kept a fixed gaze on his master's face, a sigh escaping his lips as he remained still, unaware of his apprentice's presence.  
  
"I'm sorry, Oshou-sama," he murmured, fingers moving over Orphen's knuckles and wrapping around his hand, squeezing gently. There was nothing more he could say. He felt content enough just to watch him, resting his cheek on his arm.  
  
He glanced over to the nearby window, not surprised to see it was still snowing. It had been for the past five days, and Orphen had been unconscious for most of them. The sword, while not killing him, had taken quite a toll on his body and powers.  
  
He still felt rather tired. Majic could feel his eyelids sliding shut, but he couldn't understand why. All he'd been doing since they came back to Stephanie's place was sleeping and watching Orphen in hopes he would wake up.  
  
The opening of a door startled him. Majic jerked away from Orphen, turning to see who had entered. He blinked rapidly, rubbing the sleep from his eyes as he got to his feet. "Hartia-san..."  
  
The redhead smiled faintly. "Hello, Majic. Can we talk?"  
  
Taken aback by the request, the perplexed blonde ended up stammering a bit. "Ah... S-sure, Hartia-san. About what?"  
  
"Krylancelo."  
  
Majic unfolded his legs from beneath him, ending up cross-legged on the floor while the older sorcerer pulled out a chair. He sat on his backwards, resting his arms on the back, golden eyes surveying the blonde's unconscious master.  
  
Majic plucked at his sleeve nervously. For some reason he couldn't completely explain, he felt uneasy. "Hartia-san?"  
  
"Yes," he murmured, looking back down at the young teenager. "Majic... Krylancelo's been hurt. He's fine now, and might wake up in a day or so... But he's been hurt far worse than just externally."  
  
"I know," Majic replied serenely. "Losing Azari-san so abruptly, after trying to help her for so long, after loving her for long, must have hurt Orphen-sama."  
  
Now Hartia appeared to be the one taken aback. "Well... Um... Yes," he finally agreed. "Ah... Look, Majic, the thing is..."  
  
A small smile tugged on the younger male's lips. "You love him, don't you, Hartia-san?"  
  
Golden eyes peered down at the young sorcerer as Hartia frowned faintly. "I do," he admitted. "You notice a lot more then you let people think, don't you?"  
  
Majic gave a small shrug before he answered verbally. "Sometimes."  
  
"Then do you know what I want to talk to you about?"  
  
"No."  
  
Hartia shifted in the chair, brushing hair from his eyes. While they had been talking, Majic had been edging closer to the bed Orphen lay in, his hand caressing the edge of the sheets, close to where the brunette's hand was. He struggled to bite down jealousy as he said in a surprisingly controlled voice, "I want you to just listen to what I have to say and keep Krylancelo's best interests in mind."  
  
"Mm," Majic murmured, holding Orphen's hand through the sheets.  
  
The older sorcerer tore his eyes away, fixating his gaze out the window. "Majic, how would you like to be MY student for a while?"  
  
"Eh?" Blue eyes met gold, puzzled. "Why?"  
  
A chill seemed to rush through the room, perhaps a sign of foreboding. Majic's stomach felt oddly knotted when Hartia spoke, and he knew that he wasn't going to like what he was going to suggest.  
  
"To give Krylancelo some time to himself."  
  
Majic frowned slightly, shaking his head. "I don't think so, Hartia-san. I appreciate the offer, but Orphen-sama is my teacher. No one else."  
  
The older sorcerer sighed, resting his jaw on one hand, fingers absently tracing the freckles on his cheek. "If that's the case, then could you leave before Krylancelo wakes up?"  
  
The blonde tensed, hand unconsciously gripping Orphen's tighter. "What? Why?"  
  
The reply was simple but had dark undertones that frightened him for a reason he couldn't explain. "So he won't see you." 


	2. Chapter One: Tension Rises

:: Silken Fire ::  
  
Sorcerous Stabber Orphen  
  
Sequel to Smoke's Wrath  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Sorcerous Stabber Orphen or any of the characters mentioned.  
  
Rating: PG  
  
Pairings: Hartia+Krylancelo, Rai/Hartia, Majic+Orphen, eventual Orphen/Majic  
  
Warnings: AU, shounen ai, some (somewhat) reasonable OOC-ness, angst, high drama  
  
Notes: As I write this I have yet to update Smoke's Wrath. Why? Because I've been so damn productive and neglecting of schoolwork over break that I've gotten chapters ahead of all the readers. ^^; I hope this proves to be a good thing. Once school starts, Lord only knows I might be too busy... Either that or I'll neglect my schoolwork and barely scrape by the tenth grade! ^_^;  
  
But even after I'm done with this arc, I still have a few more ideas. I have an idea for a one-shot Leki-fic (thanks to Ivy-san ^^), a Majic/Cleao fic, a one-shot side-fic to this for Orphen and Majic, a plot I'm toying with that'd involve vampires and more supernatural stuff besides simply magic and sorcerers, AND even a Rai/Majic fic.  
  
Yeah. You all think I'm nuts now. Just hush and read the fic.  
  
  
  
  
"No!"  
  
The outburst sent a fresh wave of pain through his head. Orphen wanted to snap, to tell whoever was present to shut up, but he felt paralyzed. It wasn't an entirely pleasant experience; he couldn't get his mouth to move or his eyes to open, but he could still feel... Like the cool sheets and the hot presence of Majic's hand gripping his tightly.  
  
He could hear the soft thump of feet. The warmth slowly slid away from his hand; he imagined Majic standing up. But it was Hartia who spoke next.  
  
"Please, don't make this any more difficult than it has to be."  
  
"No," Majic repeated fiercely. Though he couldn't physically see, Orphen was visualizing a side to his apprentice he hadn't realize existed. He could be determined, yes, and passionate... But he'd never seen him truly angry.  
  
Well, he couldn't SEE him now, but he could still hear it perfectly fine.  
  
"I can't leave Orphen-sama. My place is with him, Hartia-san, as his student. I'll be the best apprentice he's ever or will ever have!"  
  
He could imagine Hartia's expression, a look of strained patience. "Yes, perhaps someday. But for a while, I think what Krylancelo needs is time to himself. He needs to sort his feelings out."  
  
Anger began to simmer in the pit of the seemingly unconscious sorcerer's stomach. Who was Hartia to decide what was or was not good for him? What if he WANTED Majic to stay with him?  
  
... Did he?  
  
"He can't be left alone NOW," Majic cried, sounding stricken. "He needs SOMEONE! Azari-san already left--"  
  
Azari left?!  
  
"--So he should be with SOMEONE... At least let Cleao--"  
  
"Cleao agrees with me on this," Hartia replied, agitated.  
  
The more they talked, the more muddled Orphen's mind became. Azari had left... Already? Before even making sure he was all right? The thought stung fiercely.  
  
"She can't!" Majic's voice was rising to an amazing pitch, especially for a boy his age. "When... Why? She cares about Orphen-sama too!"  
  
He felt the natural instinct to correct him rising, to remind him to refer to him as "Oshou-sama." Speaking was too much of an effort still, though he finally felt his mind slowly clearing, not unlike a thick fog lifting. Things were starting to click into place, piece by piece. Majic was still calling him by his name and high honorary, even after all that had happened? Had he always mentally called him that even as "Oshou-sama" spilled so easily from his lips?  
  
"We all do. But we need to think about what's best for him."  
  
Orphen found that he was slowly regaining use of his body. It was a struggle, but his eyes finally flickered open. He couldn't flinch; it took too much energy. Light blinded him, though he imagined in reality the room would be a bit dim. As his vision adjusted, though, he wished he were still unconscious and unaware of what was going on.  
  
To his left stood Hartia and Majic, his friend a bit further away than his apprentice. The red-haired sorcerer glanced his way, realizing he was conscious, but he did nothing else. He looked tired, not entirely healed, but then Hartia was stubborn that way. He was standing, one hand gripping the back of a chair for support and equilibrium. His tense frame trembled with what was easily recognized as anger and his trying to keep his temper in check. Hartia wasn't one to go off at random, but when he WAS provoked...  
  
He could see Majic's obscure profile, but even before the image cleared he noted that the boy looked a bit paler than usual, a bit thinner, and a lot more tired. His fists were clenched, one at his side and the other gripping his own sleeve like a lifeline. His breathing wasn't entirely normal, inhaling ragged breaths and blinking his eyes rapidly. The normally bright turquoise depths of his eyes were clouded, hazy.  
  
And he was crying...  
  
"Majic, please," Hartia finally tried again, sounding a bit more in control. "I understand you want to stay with him, but Krylancelo doesn't need you to. It's dangerous, don't you understand that?"  
  
"No," the blonde boy whispered, shaking his head and staring at the floor. Tears spilled from already red eyes, indicating he had been crying earlier. He didn't know why, but Orphen felt a pang of guilt at the sight, as though HE had brought it around. "He... He does... He still has it! The ring; he still has it! That has to mean something, doesn't it?"  
  
Ring? Orphen's eyelids felt like lead; they fell shut again, but suddenly he was aware of the warm metal resting on his chest, thin chain around his throat. Majic was aware of the ring; he knew this. He had taken it off once when he'd assumed Orphen was sleeping, gently censuring and reminding him of the chain's fragility. But other than that... It just didn't make sense...  
  
"Listen," he could barely hear Hartia hiss. "He still has no idea who... All right? He..." His voice kept fading out in inaudible whispers, but it was clear by the muffled whimpers that Hartia's words were far from comforting.  
  
"I can ask him," Majic finally whispered hoarsely. "If he wants me to... Can't he decide for himself?"  
  
"You still don't understand, do you? If you go with him, he'll grow attached to you the same way he grew attached to Azari. What if something happens to you, so soon to his losing her? What do you think that'll do to him?"  
  
"If he asked to stay with you, you'd let him!"  
  
"That's not the point!"  
  
"Yes it is! You're no better than me in that sense, Hartia-san!" There was a scuffling noise and a loud slam that shook the walls. Orphen cracked an eye open, only to have his suspicions confirmed. Majic had gotten too upset and had stormed out in a very childish manner... But it had been most incredible to hear him yell at someone like that!  
  
He heard Hartia sigh and slump down in the nearby chair. "I know you're awake," he said tiredly.  
  
It was something of a struggle, but Orphen had regained enough feeling to prop himself up against the headboard of the bed. "What was that all about?" he inquired, his voice raspy and throttled from little use. His stomach hurt as well as his head; pain throbbed in his temples. His muscles were sore and stiff; he had to bend his elbow to ease some of the pain there. "And how long have I been out?"  
  
"Four days," Hartia replied, blatantly ignoring the first question.  
  
Orphen snorted softly, closing his eyes. He was still exhausted, and no wonder! He'd been unconscious for so long... "I thought the cliche was three days in manga."  
  
"Well, you beat the odds there," his old childhood friend remarked dryly, the beginnings of a smile on his lips. "It's good to see you finally up, Krylancelo."  
  
"Don't call me that," he murmured. "I'm not him anymore. I'm Orphen." So much had happened in the past six years... He'd denounced his name, friends, school, life... He'd become an entirely different person, driven onward in life with the sheer determination to return the one he loved back to her former self. Yet at the same time his edges had gradually become a bit more rounded. Meeting new people had changed him... Meeting Cleao and being reunited with Majic, no matter how odd the circumstances, had done wonders to his character.  
  
"I know, but I still like to think of you as Krylancelo... The Krylancelo that didn't have such a heavy burden on his shoulders to make his eyes so cold or his glare so frightening."  
  
"I've really changed that much, huh?"  
  
"Of course."  
  
It was quiet for a few minutes after that. When Orphen spoke again, he forced himself to look straight into his friend's golden eyes. "So why are you trying to get everyone to abandon me? Did you tell Azari to leave as well?" His voice was tinged with bitterness he couldn't control. It just seemed like everyone wanted to leave him... Either that, or they didn't want to stay near him for fear of hurting him. Or was it fear of being hurt?  
  
"Of course not. She decided to on her own," Hartia replied, sounding offended. "She said to tell you she was sorry, but she had her own burden to carry now."  
  
"I suppose it would be a bit twisted and painful to have to raise the man you loved," Orphen said heavily.  
  
Hartia observed him. "Are you all right?"  
  
"Of course not."  
  
"But you will be."  
  
"With time."  
  
"What will you do until then?"  
  
Orphen considered this. "Travel," he decided. "See what else I CAN do, I suppose. I won't return to the Tower," he added before Hartia could open his mouth to speak. "There are far too many unpleasant memories there." Not to mention dreams that still haunted him...  
  
"Then you won't be returning with Rai and me."  
  
He raised an eyebrow. "Majic was right. You are being awfully hypocritical."  
  
Hartia looked rightfully abashed. "I just worry about you, Krylancelo. I..." He hesitated. "You know... I've always wanted to tell you... Even though I had many chances, I could never..."  
  
This sounded familiar; Hartia had occasionally approached him when they had still been attending the same school, always wanting to tell him something important... But he always seemed to say something that was completely irrelevant. "You'd better tell me now. I won't listen again."  
  
"I love you, Krylancelo."  
  
The statement came as a shock, but at the same time he felt that he had KNOWN that was it the entire time. It explained a lot of things, especially a lot of his friend's awkward behavior, the odd things he'd said...  
  
Orphen didn't find himself disgusted at all, simply surprised and... Depressed. Depressed because he simply couldn't return those feelings. Hartia was his FRIEND, and they shared many of the same bittersweet memories... But he simply couldn't bring himself to feel that way, and he wouldn't lie to his face. Hartia would know anyway.  
  
"I see."  
  
Hartia nodded slowly. "Rai told me it would be useless telling you... He was right, wasn't he?"  
  
"Do you feel better?" he returned without answering.  
  
Golden eyes blinked, peering at him through thick lashes. "I suppose so..."  
  
"Then it wasn't entirely useless." Orphen got to his feet, wobbling a little, but holding out a hand when Hartia moved to help him. "I can walk. I'm fine." He smirked faintly. "But I am hungry... Where's Steph?"  
  
"Either in the library or the kitchen with Cleao." Orphen made a face at the thought of the two women cooking together (he thought of Stephanie as a woman, even if she hadn't been once before) but unsteadily made his way out.  
  
"Krylancelo..." He paused, glancing over his shoulder. Hartia had something in his hand, holding it out. It gleamed silver in the flickering candlelight... His pendant.  
  
Orphen raised sienna-coloured eyes. "I don't want it," was the simple answer before he opened the door and slipped out.  
  
Hartia sighed, clasping the dragon-shaped metal in his hand. Was this a sign of the first step of his letting go of Azari? He didn't know... But if it was so, then at least ONE good thing had come out of their talk.  
  
  
  
The smell of cinnamon seemed to radiate from the kitchen, a scent Orphen normally enjoyed but now, in his less-than-adequate state, it only succeeded in making him feel sick. He collapsed on the couch nearby, exhausted simply from walking from one room to another.  
  
"Is that you, Cleao? Could you give me a hand here?" he heard Stephanie call from the kitchen.  
  
Orphen smirked faintly. "I'd love to help, but I don't think I can move any further."  
  
There was a long pause, and then Stephanie came into view, staring at him through her red, rectangle-framed glasses. "Orphen? You're awake..." She trailed off then chuckled. "I should have known a little thing like losing most of your powers wouldn't keep you down."  
  
She sounded amused, but one thing she said started a spark of alarm. "Losing?" he repeated.  
  
"Figuratively speaking," she quickly corrected herself. "I daresay once you regain your strength you'll be in perfect health, sorcerous powers and all."  
  
"It's nice to finally hear something good," he muttered, internally relieved.  
  
She didn't need to ask. Stephanie had been his partner for a good long while and she sometimes proved to know she knew more about him than even Hartia. "So you heard that Azari left." At Orphen's nod, she said softly, "Please don't be angry with me, but I, for one, am relieved she's gone. I believe you'll be able to heal now that she's safe and out of your life."  
  
He didn't want to respond to that, partially out of fear of saying something he'd regret later, so he simply shrugged.  
  
"Where's my apprentice?"  
  
Stephanie pursed her lips a little. "I believe he asked to speak with Cleao a little while ago. I thought you were her coming back, you see."  
  
"Did he seem upset?"  
  
"A little, yes. Why?"  
  
"No reason," he murmured, allowing his eyes to lapse shut. "I'm tired, but wake me up for dinner. I'm starving."  
  
"You'll get through this," was all his former partner said before disappearing back into the kitchen, black hair swirling behind her in a whisper of almonds and scented oils. Soon enough vanilla seemed to be wafting into the room, mingling with the cinnamon, and a peek through dark lashes told him Stephanie had lit scented candles. Vanilla was the easiest scent to lure him to sleep with. Why, he didn't know, but it was soothing. He fell asleep with a faint smile on his face, grateful for what he still had. 


	3. Chapter Two: Empathy

:: Silken Fire ::  
  
Sorcerous Stabber Orphen  
  
Sequel to Smoke's Wrath  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Sorcerous Stabber Orphen or any of the characters mentioned.  
  
Rating: PG  
  
Pairings: Hartia+Krylancelo, Rai/Hartia, Majic+Orphen, eventual Orphen/Majic  
  
Warnings: AU, mild shounen ai, mild language  
  
Notes: *sigh* I start school again Tuesday, which means much less time for me to write. I'll miss Winter Break... I like being productive for once.  
  
Anyway, this chapter is sort of pointless and confusing, probably repetitive, so I'll try to move on with the important stuff next chapter. This one was difficult for me, probably because I was unsure of what I was doing half the time... Well, this won't be the best of chapters I've written, but it's something, ne?  
  
  
  
  
Orphen awoke only to be assailed with a variety of smells. His head still throbbed, seeming to pound viciously when he sat up, but he didn't feel quite as lethargic as before. He recognized the scenery instantly; he was still at Stephanie's house, having just woken up on her couch, and he could hear two feminine voices in the kitchen.  
  
"How much ginger am I supposed to add, Stephanie-san?"  
  
"Shh, Orphen's still sleeping... And just a pinch-- No, not that much!"  
  
"Shh!"  
  
He felt a smirk tugging on his lips as he leaned back into the couch, the velvet-like material soothing on his cold body. "Maybe it's good Azari left," he mused aloud, enjoying Cleao's startled yelp. "Women are too difficult..."  
  
"Nice to see you awake again," Stephanie said.  
  
Cleao practically bounced over to the window-like space in the wall that separated the kitchen from living room. She beamed brightly, a sight he found himself relieved to see. At least SHE wasn't depressed. "I'm glad you're conscious! We're just fixing dinner right now. We're almost done."  
  
Orphen nodded, gripping the low-set table to steady himself as he stood. "Where's Majic? And Hartia?"  
  
Cleao blinked, tapping her chin as she stared up at the ceiling in thought. "Shrimp Man went for a walk, I think," she said slowly, earning a snort of appreciative humor at the Shrimp Man comment from the sorcerer. "And I haven't seen Majic since we talked an hour ago."  
  
That's right... Stephanie had mentioned Majic had wanted to talk with the perky blonde when he'd first come in. "What did he want to talk about?"  
  
For a moment Cleao looked harassed, but she waved the question aside. "Oh, nothing too important... Orphen, where're you going?" Her voice was suddenly sharp as he made his way to the front door.  
  
"To find my apprentice."  
  
She hurried out of the kitchen, pressing her slim palms flat on his broad chest. "No, you don't," she said firmly, using the not inconsiderable strength of her arms and shoulders to push the already weakened sorcerer back on the couch. "You're still tired, you haven't eaten in four days, and you're going to SIT here and let Stephanie and I attend to your immediate needs!"  
  
Orphen raised an eyebrow, a shadow of his former skill, and the blonde girl blushed faintly. "At least... Until you're feeling a bit better," she added in a somewhat more timid voice.  
  
He felt a chuckle rise in his chest, though it came out as more of a cough for some reason. He made sure to give her what he hoped was a reassuring smile. "Thanks, Cleao," he murmured.  
  
She smiled back, seeming pleased to earn a thank you from the normally cold, closed-off sorcerer. "We'll be done soon, so just relax. Majic'll come back when he's hungry, anyway."  
  
He nodded and she headed back for the kitchen, but he didn't mention that he was more worried of Hartia running into his apprentice before he could get to him first. He didn't blame his friend, really; he knew he had simply been concerned. But with both his best friend and apprentice as high-strung as they were... Well, hopefully they had calmed down in the past hour.  
  
Hopefully.  
  
Majic didn't come back by the time the three started to eat, but both Cleao and Stephanie were insistent on making him eat before he went anywhere.  
  
"Majic's a lot more capable of taking care of himself than you let yourself think, Orphen," his former partner reminded him. "I don't think he'll be attacked by anyone here; the people here are better than that."  
  
Orphen did agree with her there; the city of Allenhaten was a fairly good place. No one objected to sorcerers, thankfully, and from their few past visits Orphen, Cleao and Majic had managed to get along with the townspeople just fine.  
  
Even still, he had to find him if he didn't come back soon.  
  
They ate in silence for a few minutes, during which Cleao seemed a bit tense. He knew why; she liked to talk. It was practically all she DID, after all. He was correct in thinking so, because a few moments later she said with attempted casualty, "So, Orphen, what are you going to do now that Azari-san is back to normal?"  
  
Stephanie shot her a warning look, but Orphen found he really didn't care if she mentioned Azari's name. He couldn't hate her for what she'd done... How could she help falling in love with someone else? It wasn't like he'd had any "claims" on her in the first place.  
  
"I don't know," he admitted, stirring his soup with a spoon without clear intent on tasting it. "I told Hartia I would travel for a while... But I'm not completely sure."  
  
"You could stay here," Stephanie offered.  
  
Cleao smirked. "With you getting married to Tim?" she asked in a singsong voice.  
  
Orphen shook his head slightly. "Thanks for the offer, Steph, but no thanks." He paused before glancing over at the curly-haired blonde. "What about you?"  
  
Cleao started, dropping her fork. "I... Well... Uh... Actually, I was going to..."  
  
The black-haired woman beside her muffled a small laugh. "I believe Cleao had plans on returning home, didn't you?"  
  
The sorcerer narrowed his eyes. "That's right. You and Hartia talked..."  
  
Now Cleao looked a bit guilty. She twirled a strand of hair with her finger, staring down at the table so as not to meet his gaze... Much in the irritating fashion Majic sometimes did. "Well... I did think it would be unfair to ask you to tolerate me now, in your sensitive state... We both agreed you might be better off alone for a while." 'Even if Majic doesn't consent,' she added silently.  
  
Perhaps it was simply because he was tired and weak, but her admittance unsettled him. "It's wonderful to know you and Hartia are determined on deciding what's best for me," he snapped, getting to his feet and storming to the front door, ignoring his wobbling legs.  
  
"Orphen," she started, getting up, but Stephanie put a restraining hand on her shoulder until the door slammed shut. She turned to look at the older woman, hurt. "Stephanie, why...?"  
  
"Leave him alone," she advised with a knowing air. "He didn't mean it, he's just not used to being so physically incapable of doing what he wants whenever he wants. He'll be fine in a couple days."  
  
She sighed and took a seat, gaze fixed on the place he had been sitting only moments before. "I suppose so..."  
  
That didn't mean she liked it, of course. Rather, it hurt to see him act like that. He was still, undeniably in so much pain... And all she could do was sympathize.  
  
  
  
How long had it been snowing? Orphen blinked as some of the soft flakes caught on his eyelashes, obstructing his vision. Maybe it hadn't stopped since that day... Yes; the snow was deep. And... Admittedly, it was quite lovely outside.  
  
Lovely, but cold. He shuddered, rubbing one arm as he realized he was wearing little else than his boots, pants and T-shirt. He felt oddly light without the pendant hanging from his neck. An icy breeze blew, making the faded brown shirt ripple across his body like water.  
  
"Oshou-sama!"  
  
He blinked, eyes focusing on a stricken-looking Majic, who was standing in the snow just before the steps his master was currently on the top of.  
  
Orphen frowned faintly. "What are you doing out here? You'll catch cold."  
  
"I should be telling you the same thing!" the blonde cried, immediately rushing to his side. Orphen tilted unsteadily, and almost at once his apprentice had an arm around him in an attempt to keep him upright. A warm, pale hand came to rest on his arm, trailing down to his hand and them fluttering up to his face. "You're so cold..."  
  
He felt oddly safe, though the sorcerer couldn't begin to explain why. "I'm fine," he murmured even as he went lax, realizing he was still too weak and tired to move. "Let me stay out here for a little while. I need a change of scenery."  
  
"You need to lie down," Majic replied worriedly, though he didn't move to urge him back inside. Instead he brushed some snow off some bricks that formed a small garden so the young man could sit down. "How long have you been awake?"  
  
Orphen considered telling him the truth, but decided he wasn't feeling up to dealing with Majic's uneasiness. "Long enough."  
  
Azure eyes flickered with nervousness, but then the look disappeared. "Oshou-sama, I... I don't want to step out of my boundaries as your student, but I really think..."  
  
"A lot of people think they know what's best for me," he snapped, inwardly groaning as the boy flinched. He was being an ass again, and he knew it. "Sorry."  
  
Taken aback by the apology, Majic stammered, "I... Please, Oshou-sama, I don't want you getting sick upon being hurt so badly already."  
  
Orphen had the unsettling feeling his pupil meant more than just physical hurting, as though he somehow understood, as though he could somehow EMPATHIZE with his teacher's abrupt and huge loss. But he was also right... If he got sick while his body was still so weak, it would be even longer before he could heal.  
  
"Okay," he relented, leaning against the wall tiredly. "I'll go back inside."  
  
Relief washed over the youth's face and he hurried to open the door. Orphen went back inside, feeling warmth wash over him like he was sinking into a hot bath. It was... Nice.  
  
"Orphen?" Cleao called from another room. "Is that you?"  
  
Majic sighed heavily and hurried off, leaving Orphen feeling somewhat disoriented. Funny... He hadn't noticed until it was gone, but Majic had a pleasant warmth that put him at ease. Perhaps it was simply because he was comfortable around the boy most of the time, but... Something was bothering him, like a memory that he didn't quite want to think about. There was something similar between Majic and Hartia...  
  
He wearily ignored everything around him, finding that all he wanted to do was curl up under the blankets of his temporary bed and fall asleep. His mind was exploding with so many things he knew he had to think about, but right now it HURT... He just wanted to get away from it.  
  
Orphen stumbled into the room he had been asleep in earlier. It was dark, but that was all right. The snow had stopped falling outside, and the stars and moon looked oddly crisp in the dark sky. He sat on the edge of the bed, gazing almost dreamily out the window.  
  
As a child he had believed in promises of the stars... At least, for the first few years of his life. Around the age of eight he grew self-conscious of his fantasies and denied ever thinking that way, especially after Hartia began to tease him about it. Back then all he had wished for was for Azari to love him... Now he knew that wish had always been fanciful thinking. So many hints had been there, dancing in front of him, that she had already found someone... But he had blissfully delusioned himself for all these years. It had worked until she had admitted it to his face that Childman had been the one she loved all along.  
  
A flicker of light caught his eye and he turned to see Majic standing in the doorway, donned in sea-blue pajamas that were too big for him, holding what looked like a lit candle in a silver, intricately designed candle holder. His face reddened when Orphen's slanted, mahogany-coloured eyes fell upon him. "Ah... I'm sorry, Oshou-sama... You're going to bed already?"  
  
He nodded once. "In a bit, when I'm tired enough."  
  
The blue-eyed apprentice inched his way in, growing bolder when Orphen made no objection to his intrusion. "You're not tired now?"  
  
He snorted softly. "I'm dead exhausted."  
  
Majic gently set the candle on the nightstand. The dim light form the single flickering orange flame seemed to give his dusty golden hair orange highlights, an observation the older sorcerer only made absently. His student knelt beside the bed, directly in front of him, and rested his hands in his lap, gazing down at them. "May... May I stay with you until you fall asleep?" he asked in a small voice.  
  
The request was almost cute, in the way a little brother would ask an older sibling to sleep in their bed after waking from a childishly frightening nightmare. "Why?"  
  
The young teenager's hands clasped, tugging on the lower hem of his top. "Just because," he mumbled, face lit with a blush.  
  
Orphen shrugged. Inwardly, he was relieved that Majic had offered to stay beside him. He felt better going to sleep with someone else there, which was a childish thing to feel, but right then he really didn't care. He didn't want to seem clingy to his apprentice, though, so he had the right of mind to act like he didn't care. "If you want to."  
  
Then, to his surprise, Majic leaned forward, resting his arms and head in his teacher's lap. The action was a bit unnerving and made Orphen a little uncomfortable, but his student's whispering distracted him. "Oshou-sama... When you leave to travel again, may I go with you?"  
  
The question sounded a bit familiar. Once a few moons ago, shortly after meeting Fiena, Majic had asked if he could follow his master, always. Orphen couldn't figure out why he wanted to then, and he still didn't now.  
  
"I won't be able to teach you anything for a while," he reminded him, finding himself stroking his student's irresistibly soft hair. Majic really was feminine in so many ways, yet not once did Orphen ever forget he was completely male.  
  
Majic sat there for a moment before he answered, "I don't just follow you to learn magic, Orphen-sama."  
  
That hadn't been what he'd been expecting. Amber, catlike eyes swung down to look at his apprentice's youthful face. "Why, then?"  
  
"I can't tell you." The answer was so simple, but Majic sounded so broken, torn up... It must have been painful to say, but certain feelings kept people from admitting things... Such as fear, apprehension and uneasiness.  
  
"My answer remains the same. I don't care if you follow me to the depths of hell. Do as you please."  
  
Perhaps it was just him, or a flicker of candlelight, but Majic seemed to smile for a moment. "Thank you," he murmured.  
  
"For what?"  
  
"For not rejecting me."  
  
It was simple, sweet, and yet so thought-provoking. Orphen pulled away from him, ignoring his tired body's protest for the innocent warmth that seemed to blanket Majic and spread to other people with a simple touch. Something about the boy was so enchanting, so mysterious, so intriguing... Someday Orphen would have liked to find out just what it was. 


	4. Chapter Three: No Such Thing as a Proper...

:: Silken Fire ::  
  
Sorcerous Stabber Orphen  
  
Sequel to Smoke's Wrath  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Sorcerous Stabber Orphen or any of the characters mentioned.  
  
Rating: PG  
  
Pairings: Hartia+Krylancelo, Rai/Hartia, Majic+Orphen, eventual Orphen/Majic  
  
Warnings: AU, mild shounen ai, mild language, angst  
  
Notes: Eee! Went shopping and I FINALLY got "Lord of the Rings: Fellowship of the Ring". The book, not the movie. I heard the book was better, and Legolas was funnier... Plus I kinda need to know his character for a certain Revenge-fic I'm working on... *whistles innocently*  
  
Anyway, as I write THESE authors notes, I just got done reading Mina-san's new fic, so... NEW reccomendation! It's her new SSO fic called "In Darkness He Cries". In my personal opinion, it's better than the first one. *shrug* It doesn't have as much shounen ai as "Wise Beyond His Years" but I liked it better anyway. Probably because it has a touch more angst.  
  
What? I like torturing my favorite characters. It just means I love them. Really...  
  
  
  
  
Everyone seemed intent on being quiet that morning as Cleao packed her things. Majic felt a little bad that she'd be going back to Totokanta alone, but... His place was with Orphen. He refused to change it.  
  
It had stopped snowing sometime during the night. It was still cold, and frost lightly decorated the window frames. It was almost enchanting, and the blonde apprentice found himself sitting near the window often that morning, simply staring outside.  
  
He sighed softly, absently listening to Stephanie and Cleao argue about the amount of things the curly-haired blonde wanted to talk with her. Stephanie thought she was taking too much, but Cleao insisted she needed EVERYTHING. A tiny smile graced his lips. His finger rose, tracing over the damp window to form obscure figures. Up, slant down a little, slant up, down again, across, lift his finger, trace a new figure...  
  
A sudden chill ran down his spine and he glanced over his shoulder. Hartia stood a couple feet behind him, motionless, expressionless, staring at what Majic had written. Glancing back at what he thought had simple been doodles, the young sorcerer realized with a start that he had been writing in sorcerous runes... Writing Orphen's name in sorcerous runes.  
  
He quickly swiped at the window, leaving a clear smudge where the runes had been. Sea-green met horizon-gold, the first gaze embarrassed and oddly guilty but unwavering, the second scrutinizing and calculating.  
  
It was Hartia that broke the stare down. "I'm going out for a while," he announced.  
  
"'Kay. Bye, Shrimp Man," Cleao called cheerfully.  
  
One of the sorcerer's eyebrows twitched, a faint humoring smile on his lips, but in the end he managed to keep his face neutral as he left.  
  
Tension Majic hadn't realized flowed out of him as the freckle-faced sorcerer left. How had it changed so much, from Hartia's encouraging him to love Orphen to his wanting Majic as far away from him as possible? It didn't make sense... But then, he realized wearily, a lot of things didn't make sense anymore. Such as how Cleao could so readily agree to leave just like that...  
  
As though on cue, Cleao entered the room, one bag slung over her shoulder and another gripped in her hand. Leki trotted around her feet, as though trying to trip her, but she delicately sidestepped his antics. "Leki, now you stop that," she scolded gently, pausing at the door. "Make sure Orphen eats, Stephanie-san. Someone will need to take care of him until he's stronger."  
  
Stephanie's full, rosy lips pulled into a gentle, reassuring smile. "He's in good hands, Cleao. I'm sorry you have to leave, though... Don't you think he'll be disappointed not to see you off?"  
  
"Nonsense," she said airily, clearly lying through her teeth. "It's easier for both of us this way. He won't miss me!"  
  
Majic felt a small pang. Before he stopped to consider them, the words, "I will," tumbled from his lips.  
  
Cleao glanced over at him, mildly surprised. "Majic..."  
  
He stood awkwardly. "It's going to be too different without you, Cleao." The truth was, he almost felt as though he was losing his mother all over again. While she had her annoying moments, she had undeniably grown on him so much that he felt she was a part of his family. The hurtful pang struck again; how could she just leave him and Orphen like this?  
  
She sighed as though annoyed, dropping both bags to the floor. "C'mere," she said, holding her arms out to him. When he didn't move, she stepped toward him, embracing him tightly. "Majic, if you're not going to leave him, then you'd BETTER be the best apprentice he'll ever have," she warned without releasing him. "Otherwise I'll never forgive you."  
  
He choked back a sob that wanted to escape, nodding into her shoulder as he clung back to her. "I promise, Cleao."  
  
She let go, laughing and tapping him lightly on the nose. "What kind of face is that? Cheer up! We'll see each other again; it's inevitable. Whether you and Orphen like it or not, you'll be seeing me again. You two are stuck with me!"  
  
The beginnings of a smile spread across his boyish features. "I believe you."  
  
A new voice startled them all. "So you WERE going to leave without saying goodbye," Orphen said from the doorway of the front room, leaning heavily against the threshold, a shadow of his old smirk on his face. "I thought you'd try something like this."  
  
"Orphen..." Cleao's voice trailed off and then she smiled. "Well, it looks like you've grown to realize my habits then!"  
  
Sienna-coloured eyes sparked. "No, not really."  
  
"Come on, admit it. You were going to miss me!"  
  
"Not a chance in hell, you brat." But he was still smiling, even if it was weak and somewhat forced. "Just be careful, okay, partner?"  
  
Both of Stephanie's eyebrows shot up at the last word. Cleao looked equally surprised, then delighted as she nodded. "I will," she promised, leaning down to pick up her bags. "Leki," she called, nudging the midnight blue dragon with her foot. She received a kittenish mew in response and she opened the door, giving the occupants of the room one last smile. "See you later." Then she was gone in a swirl of curly hair, with only the faint rustle of a promise to meet them all again someday left behind.  
  
"Well," Stephanie finally said, clapping her hands together. "I need to go out to the market to get a few things. Majic, would you like to come with me?"  
  
He shook his head. "No, thank you, Stephanie-san."  
  
She nodded, as though expecting that answer. "Then, Orphen, I want you to take it easy," she instructed. "And try to eat something while I'm gone. I know you want to leave as soon as possible, but I refuse to let you do so until you regain most of your strength, understand?"  
He shot her a mock-exasperated look. "I'll look after the house, Mother," he muttered.  
  
"Childish," she shot back, turning on her heel. He had nothing to say back, so he settled for remaining silent, ignoring her good-bye as she, too left.  
  
Silence fell between the two, thick and uncomfortable as sticky fog. Suddenly it just seemed to empty without anyone else, without Cleao's exploring, without Stephanie's soothing voice, even without Hartia's tense presence. Put simply, it was awkward, though Orphen appeared more at ease than his apprentice.  
  
"Did it stop snowing?" he asked suddenly, walking over to the window and peering out.  
  
"Um," Majic confirmed. "Sometime last night or this morning."  
  
The amber-eyed sorcerer nodded, sinking into the chair Majic had been previously occupying. "That's good," he murmured, resting his head on one hand. "Snow makes me depressed."  
  
The blue-eyed boy blinked, unsure whether it was all right to move closer or not. He settled for sitting right where he was, gazing up at his master. "Snow depresses you, Oshou-sama? Why?"  
  
"Hmm," he replied in a muffled voice. "I don't know. I used to love it. I guess it's because..." His voice trailed off as he realized he'd already said too much.  
  
"Because of Azari-san," Majic finished for him.  
  
He nodded, covering his face with one hand. "Yeah."  
  
The younger sorcerer bit his lip, struggling with uncertainty. For a moment he could see why Hartia wanted Orphen to be alone... But then that moment vanished and all he saw was a pain-stricken sorcerer. Orphen didn't need to be alone to struggle with those horrible feelings. He needed someone to confide them in. And if everyone else was going to just abandon him, then Majic was determined to stay beside him at all costs!  
  
He inched forward, hesitantly brushing his hand across his master's knee. A small jolt went through the young man's body and he glanced down at the boy, a bit of the hurt fading only to be replaced with faint curiosity.  
  
"When Cleao left," Majic began slowly, "Just now, I mean, I felt hurt. I know she doesn't mean to make me feel that way, but I feel like she's betrayed us by leaving. Everyone's assuming they know what's best for you now, even me, and I'm sorry... But... Oshou-sama, would you rather console yourself alone?" He paused to take a shaking breath, keeping his eyes away from his master's face as he spoke so as not to lose his nerve. "If it were me, I couldn't stand it. If I were left alone with such painful feelings, with emotions that want to tear at me and eat me alive, I wouldn't be able to take it.  
  
"But then, I'm not as strong as you, Oshou-sama. I whine too much, I cry a lot... I know I come off as pathetic most of the time, even when I don't mean to." He paused, golden eyelashes lifting to glance up at his master. A mahogany-coloured gaze met his, incommunicative and unwavering, patiently waiting for him to finish. "I guess what I'm trying to say is... Oshou-sama... Do you really want to be alone?"  
  
Orphen turned to look back out the window, gracing the boy with a view of his handsome profile. He peered out the delicately frosted window, his expression still unreadable. Finally, he admitted, "That was quite the speech."  
  
Majic felt heat rising in his neck. "I'm sorry..."  
  
The older sorcerer sighed and leaned back in the chair, gaze shifting back to his pupil. "You were right. You do whine a lot, sometimes you do cry too much... But you're not pathetic."  
  
Azure eyes blinked, startled. "Oshou-sama..."  
  
"If anything, I'd say it proves you're stronger than I," Orphen continued, reaching out to gently muss the boy's hair. "You're more human. You're not afraid to show your emotions at all."  
  
Majic bowed his head. "You're wrong. I can't show my emotions at all... That's why I come off as stupid sometimes; I know it."  
  
"And secretive," Orphen agreed without pause. "At times." Thoughtful silence settled between the two; Majic remained tense, breath held, while Orphen simply stared at him, eyes somewhat glazed. His hand shifted, gently tugging at a lock of the dusty gold hair.  
  
At long last, he murmured, "It's going to be very different for the both of us these next few weeks."  
  
"The both of us, Oshou-sama?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
Something akin to a warm, satin blaze sparked in the middle of the boy's stomach. He smiled warmly, only to have the moment shattered seconds later by the closing of the front door.  
  
Hartia stood there for a few moments, simply gazing at them both. Orphen met the gaze levelly, dauntless, emotionless. Aware of the unseen friction, Majic quickly pulled away from his master, sitting cross-legged like a small, obedient child, hands folded meekly in his lap.  
  
"Did Cleao leave?" Hartia inquired mildly.  
  
"Just a short while ago," Orphen replied with equal calmness, still expressing no emotion. Guilt twinged within Majic; somehow he felt responsible for the tension and anxiety crackling between the two old friends. Perhaps... Yes, it might be a good idea to leave them alone.  
  
Majic got to his feet. "I'll go get something for you to eat, Oshou-sama," he said with practiced lightness, though his nervousness was betrayed by the way he hurried to leave.  
  
Hartia raised an eyebrow, to which Orphen flatly replied, "Stephanie said to make sure I ate something before she comes back."  
  
"Ah."  
  
It was so strange for them to feel this uncomfortable around each other, more so for Hartia, as he'd never once stopped thinking of Krylancelo as his friend... Even if Orphen claimed he was a different person now. Was his clinging to his birth name the same as Orphen's former clinging to the belief Azari was perfect? He tried not to think about it; it was too depressing.  
  
Hartia took a seat on the nearby couch, leaning forward to rest his elbows on his knees. A short distance away from him Orphen fixed his gaze out the window, his profile sharp, clear and emotionless. It sent shivers if fright down the redhead's spine.  
  
"Why didn't you tell me before?" the mahogany-eyed sorcerer asked suddenly, voice barely above a whisper. Hartia almost missed the question, and as it was he was fighting not to blush.  
  
"Well... I... I tried to, several times, but..." He trailed off uncertainly, gaze flickering to his best friend. He couldn't seem to find the words to save himself, giving him the sensation of helpless drowning.  
  
Orphen's eyes fluttered closed. "I see," he murmured. Then he stood, still a bit unsteady. "Tell me when you're going to leave. I might as well see you off." With that he followed his apprentice to the kitchen, though the movement was a good few minutes late.  
  
Hartia exhaled shakily, hands clutching his head in despair. He'd lost; he knew it. It hurt so much, too, to have that little flicker of hope die.  
  
Praying that Krylancelo-- No, Orphen, would stay in there a few minutes longer, he gave in to his silent sobs.  
  
  
  
"You're leaving so soon?"  
  
Orphen motioned for the woman to be silent, frowning. "Yes," he affirmed in a low voice. "It's not his fault, it's mostly mine, but right now Hartia's presence is unsettling both me and my apprentice. We need to leave tonight." He gazed at her imploringly. "Please, keep silent about it. I want to leave without a word, if at all possible."  
  
Stephanie sighed, folding her arms under her breasts. "I'll be quiet; you know that. But... Orphen, don't you think it would be better to resolve things with Hartia first?"  
  
He shook his head. "No, I don't. We've already spent so much time apart... We need more time to heal. HE needs more time to get over me." A sigh escaped him as he slumped into a chair. "I already feel horrible enough as it is... His hurt just adds to that pain, Steph, and his pain makes him cross towards my pupil. None of us need that kind of tension."  
  
"I agree," she said soothingly, moving behind him to massage his shoulders. His tense muscles slowly relaxed, knots loosening as she exercised her skill with obvious practice. "I just wish you could recover a bit more before you set out on another adventure."  
  
A groan escaped, his shoulders tensing again. "No adventures," he said hoarsely. "Just some quiet, peaceful time to myself."  
  
Stephanie stopped, leaning over the chair to look him in his amber-coloured eyes. "If it's yourself you need to be with, why are you taking the boy with you?"  
  
"Hmm," he sighed. "I don't know. Because he asked. Because he wants to. Because... I realize I need someone with that kind of patience. I've yet to meet someone that can put up with me so willingly."  
  
"Not even Hartia?"  
  
"That's different."  
  
"I see."  
  
The sienna gaze slanted toward the outdoors, seeming to behold the horizon as the sun slowly set, throwing pastel colours of red, orange and purple across the sky. Colours much like a fire, really. Despite its beauty, even nature could convey hidden dark meanings... Like a murdering ocean, or a fire-lit sky.  
  
"Orphen?"  
  
The voice jolted him back to reality and he stood. "Take care, Steph."  
  
She sighed heavily. "You, too."  
  
He turned, giving her a smile that didn't reach his eyes. Shortly afterwards he was gone. Unlike Cleao, however, Stephanie didn't feel the same silent promise of ever seeing him again.  
  
It was time, she realized, for everyone to let go. 


	5. Chapter Four: Potential

:: Silken Fire ::  
  
Sorcerous Stabber Orphen  
  
Sequel to Smoke's Wrath  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Sorcerous Stabber Orphen or any of the characters mentioned.  
  
Rating: PG  
  
Pairings: Hartia+Krylancelo, Rai/Hartia, Majic+Orphen, eventual Orphen/Majic  
  
Warnings: AU, mild shounen ai, mild language  
  
Notes: *sigh* Mina-san... Please forgive me if my fic, in any way, sounds anything similar to yours. I'm trying to keep on my own path here, but I keep getting the feeling I'm inserting small tidbits from your fic into mine... If I do, PLEASE point them out. I don't want to steal your great ideas!  
  
Anyway, that said... This fic is going to be awfully slow, much like "Velvet Flames" in that aspect. I apologize for that, but this fic's more focused on character developement than it is concerned with plot or action. *sweatdrop*  
  
(( blah )) is flashbacks  
  
Translations:  
Ware wa sasou, shokuzai no nemuri ~ I invite thee, Sleep of the Atonement (I'm not sure if this is the one Majic used, but I can only find Orphen's version, so... *shrug*)  
  
  
  
  
Winter was slowly melting into spring, and to one pair of eyes the scenery was simply beautiful in mid-transformation. Snow would melt, leaving tufts of bright green grass in its wake. Animals would begin to awaken; birds exercised their songs for the time of flowers soon to bloom.  
  
Orphen sighed in mild satisfaction, back supported by a smooth, barkless tree. Above him leaves were beginning to bud on the naked branches, and in a couple moons blossoms would join them to make the sight all the more lovely.  
  
It had been two days short of a moon since he and Majic had left Allenhaten, and since then it had been amazingly peaceful. True, they had run into a few problems, but things were so much more relaxing now. There was no longer the need to look over his shoulder every few minutes.  
  
He would have loved to say there was no more tension strung between him and his apprentice, but, unfortunately, such was not the case. The anxiety was of a different breed, manifesting in a way Orphen couldn't control because it was not this time, emanating from him.  
  
His gaze fell upon said apprentice, who was some good ways away in a nearby clearing almost hidden behind the thick trees. His view was obstructed, but he could see enough to tell that Majic was trying to set camp for that night.  
  
Sometimes he felt a bit bad making him do things like that, but Majic had to get the hang of doing things on his own. He'd been spoilt as a child, living the life he did. Running errands and making beds? That was no kind of training for life!  
  
It struck him twice as bad, though, because he hadn't bothered to even attempt to teach him anything about magic. His pupil had said that wasn't the main reason he went with him, but it had to be a major one, at least!  
  
The truth was, his body was fully healed. He was capable of teaching again, of demonstrating. The only problem was, his mind was still tired, sort of in a daze half the time. He knew Majic had noticed his odd silence in the past moon, and he'd caught the boy staring at him with worry creasing his almost feminine features. He KNEW the boy was worried, and he wanted to snap out of his depression... But this was a six-year ordeal he was trying to recover from. No doubt it would take time.  
  
Nevertheless, it would still be better if he did his job as teacher...  
  
He kicked at a dead branch, listening to it skitter across the damp earth before he turned away from the forest, heading back toward the clearing.  
  
Majic had done his part well, as to be expected from nearly a year of practice. A decent fire had been started, needed for warmth, and blankets had been spread out with skill only one living in an inn for little over half his life could manage. Right then he was kneeling before the fire, prodding it with a branch, damp so as not to let it catch on fire.  
  
At the soft sound of Orphen's footsteps, he tilted his head back to peer up at the black sorcerer. "Are you hungry, Oshou-sama? I can start dinner."  
  
He'd been strangely generous as of late. It wasn't that Majic was usually unthoughtful, but he tended to need a nudge in the right direction. Sometimes it irked the sorcerer the way he tried to take care of him (as though he NEEDED taking care of!) but when he stopped to think about it, really think about it, he found it almost... Touching.  
  
"It's fine. I'll take care of it shortly," he replied simply, waving the offer off. He fell back on the coarse brown blanket he normally used, wincing slightly as his body came into contact with the thinly cushioned earth.  
  
Majic knew better than to protest, so he sat back on his heels, eyes fixated on the flickering flames. He drew the wet branch out, setting it aside.  
  
Orphen made himself comfortable, lying back on the blanket. At the same time he found himself staring with faint interest at his pupil.  
  
The boy was amazingly pale for one that traveled outside so often. Thinking back to the first time he met him at the Tower of Fangs, then to the day he had re-met him in Totokanta, then to the present, he noted that the boy had changed considerably in appearance. His hair was still cut short, saving his already feminine features from completely looking like a girl, his eyes still wide and curious, but... He'd still changed. Not just physically, either.  
  
In all honesty, Orphen had no idea why Majic was so high-strung. They had been getting along fairly well, considering that their "getting along" was basically hardly talking to each other. Sometimes the silence was bothersome, but other times it was nice. The older sorcerer had found himself most at ease when the boy was asleep, because when Majic was awake he had the unnerving feeling the boy was watching him... And not just for protective or concerned purposes.  
  
When they did talk, they usually managed to neatly avoid anything to do with the Tower of Fangs, Azari, Cleao and magic. Once or twice Hartia's name came up, but then that subject was dropped quickly, always filled with awkward quietness.  
  
Majic's standing made him start; he hadn't realized he'd been so deep in thought-- Or had he simply been dazed? "Where're you going?"  
  
The blonde blinked in his direction. "Just for a walk, Oshou-sama... I'll be back shortly."  
  
He'd been doing THAT an awful lot lately, too, Orphen thought in vexation as he flopped rather ungracefully to the blanket. If Majic wasn't avoiding him, then he sure as hell didn't know what was wrong with the child. At least the avoiding him part gave him an inkling on what was wrong, but there were several reasons... And if he was making him so damn uncomfortable, why had he asked to follow him in the first place?  
  
That did it. Orphen was sick of the dodging and hiding around. He got to his feet, angrily kicking a rock into the fire to dull the velvet-warm flames before storming off into the direction his apprentice had disappeared to.  
  
It didn't take him long; Majic hadn't gone far, simply out of sight and hearing distance. The older sorcerer found him some mere few dozen yards into the forest, though what he saw did strike him as peculiar.  
  
His student was sitting on a thick root of a particularly wide tree, staring at something on the ground in obvious deep thought. Keeping a safe distance, Orphen's amber-coloured gaze fell to the ground. He had to squint to see what was there. It was that dark now.  
  
It was only a pile of twigs and stones, messily shoved into one place and barely any higher than his ankle. There was a clearing of earth around them, most likely where the boy had shoved them together.  
  
What WAS he doing?  
  
Orphen thought about approaching him then, but the idea was cut short as the blonde boy stood, holding dirt-covered hands before him. Orphen's eyebrows furrowed together. Was he attempting magic?  
  
Apparently so. A faint violet glow, the colour he'd come to recognize as Majic's aura, began to pulse around the boy's outstretched hands. "Ware wa sasou, shokuzai no nemuri!" rang out rather clearly in the stillness of night.  
  
Orphen immediately recognized it as his own spell, as well as the one Majic had attempted to use a couple moons back. This was the same freezing spell he had used to turn the Crystal of Baltanders into ice after it had cracked and spilled.  
  
Nothing happened. The purple glow faded, leaving a look of frustration on the boy's face. Orphen heard him mutter something that sounded akin to, "I don't understand..."  
  
The older sorcerer sighed and stepped out. "Is this what you've been doing for the past few weeks?" It made him feel guilty, knowing that Majic had been practicing -- or at least trying to -- and he hadn't known about it, nor had been a part of it in any way.  
  
Majic started so badly he smacked his head on a low-hanging branch. Yelping and covering his head in pain, he peered up at his master. "Oshou-sama..."  
  
Orphen kicked at the pile he'd made, scattering brush across the earth as it had once been. "If you wanted to practice magic, why didn't you tell me? I AM your teacher."  
  
"I know," Majic said softly, still rubbing at the tender spot on his skull. "But I'm not trying any new spells, Oshou-sama. I..." He hesitated and Orphen nodded for him to continue. "I just wanted to see what I could accomplish on my own." Disappointment filled his eyes. "As you can see, it's not much, if anything at all..."  
  
"Why were you trying a freezing spell?"  
  
Majic's face seemed to darken with a blush, which looked a bit odd at night. "Ah... Because... I remember how well I did it back in the Library of the Heavenly Ones. I thought maybe..."  
  
Orphen stared back down at the now-scattered pile of brush. "That was a pretty difficult spell to cast. I wasn't surprised you could perform it... However, the extent you performed it TO was admittedly amazing."  
  
Aqua eyes, stained blue in the darkness, blinked in a mixture of confusion and amazement. "Oshou-sama?"  
  
He lifted his catlike eyes, coming to rest on the perplexed expression of his apprentice. "There has to be a reason why you can't use offensive magic. Xertil is the most common blood in sorcery, but..." His voice trailed off.  
  
The idea had been bothering him since Majic had met Fiena 'round the beginning of their journey with Cleao. He'd always brushed it off, believing it was highly unlikely, but there was still the possibility -- and it was slowly becoming a very likely one -- that Majic was not, in fact, dominant in that of Xertil blood.  
  
"Majic, do you know what race of sorcerer your mother was?" The boy shook his head mutely, feathery strands flying around his face. "Your father said you took most after her..." Orphen suddenly darted forward, movements so swift Majic had barely time to squeak in surprise before a strong hand grasped his chin, tilting his head back to meet a searching, burning sienna-coloured gaze.  
  
"The Paltanec were mostly dark-haired, dark-eyed and fair-skinned," Orphen whispered, though there was no need to. Majic's eyes grew wider in almost fright; they had never, ever been this close, physical contact was so rare... He appeared overwhelmed. "The Majestarte were dark-eyed, fair-haired and fair-skinned. The Sinelna were mostly blue-eyed, fair-haired and dark-skinned..."  
  
"What?" The boy's voice came out in little more than a whimper. Realizing what he was doing, Orphen's hand dropped away and Majic stumbled back, a fine trembling taking over his thin frame.  
  
"You aren't a black sorcerer," Orphen murmured, still not taking his eyes off the boy. He was fascinated, really, to come to this conclusion. "You do remember the Deep Dragon priestess?"  
  
"Of course..."  
  
"She was Paltanec... Or at least had the powers of one. A Paltanec practiced white magic... Healing and defensive magic, mostly." He paused. "Actually, Xertil can use defensive magic as well, but--"  
  
Majic was gaping. "WHITE magic?"  
  
The brunette shrugged. "It's just a thought... Though it would explain why you can't perform the spells I've taught you properly." He glanced away, back toward the campsite. "Of course, it's far too early to tell... You have raw talent, Majic, and you have yet to harness it. But I KNOW you're also of Mystr blood; I know you're capable of mimicking other spells."  
  
Now his pupil looked helplessly lost, arms dangling at his sides and eyebrows stitched in lost confusion. "Mystr..."  
  
Orphen gave him a probing stare, finding himself frustrated beyond all belief that he simply could not place his finger on what was wrong with the boy as far as magical capabilities. He knew Majic was much better than he seemed... He'd already made up his own incantations, copied Orphen's favourite attack to a certain extent... So what was wrong, then? He was OBVIOUSLY talented, but something refused to let him perform and it was just irritating the hell out of the older sorcerer!  
  
He sighed, shaking his head. "Forget about it. Let's just go to bed, all right?" He turned to head back, hesitating when he felt a touch on his wrist, not to mention a sense of deja vu...  
  
When Majic said nothing, he turned back, gazing at the boy who kept his head down. A tiny whisper of memory filtered through his thoughts, something he strongly remembered Stephanie saying that very day Majic had accomplished the task of performing the difficult spell beyond its normal boundaries.  
  
(( "What a thoughtful apprentice..."  
  
"I bet his feelings for you made his magic successful."  
  
"He has potential..." ))  
  
'Potential...' Orphen thought, half-dazedly. "Majic, I have a question for you. You can choose whether you want to answer or not."  
  
Startled and blinking, Majic raised his head. "Yes, Oshou-sama?"  
  
"What were you thinking about that day?" He shifted his arm, gripping the boy's arm tightly. Majic winced, but the flash of pain went unnoticed by the older sorcerer. In truth, his eyes were a bit glazed; it was very unlikely he knew what he was doing. "When you froze the Crystal of Baltanders... What were you thinking when you finally did it?"  
  
The young teen's arm was limp in his grip, sharp teeth worrying the tender flesh of his lower lip. Suddenly Orphen was aware of everything. It was like his senses had been heightened for a few moments, allowing him to hear the tiniest rustle of pine needles as Majic shifted from one foot to the other. He could feel the ripple of cool air as a breeze tickled his cheek, making hairs rise on the back of his neck.  
  
"I don't remember."  
  
It was a flat-out lie and both of them knew it. Orphen was tempted to reproach him of doing so, but when it came to his personal feelings Majic was most defensive. He was delicate and sensitive in that sense, and to push too hard would break him beyond possible repair.  
  
Rather than release him, Orphen tugged lightly on his arm, dropping his voice to a gentle tenor. "Let's go."  
  
Majic nodded and obediently followed. To anyone else, the little foray might have been deemed a worthless trip, but Orphen felt his common sense reawakening, whispering ideas to him.  
  
There was, no doubt, more to Majic than his forward appearance, even if he did usually give the illusion that you knew everything about him. And if Orphen was correct in his train of thought, then there was a good chance that his apprentice thought more of him than he'd let himself believe.  
  
And that if he didn't act upon that hunch, things might end up worse for both of them than it had for him and Hartia. 


	6. Chapter Five: Orphen's Secret

:: Silken Fire ::  
  
Sorcerous Stabber Orphen  
  
Sequel to Smoke's Wrath  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Sorcerous Stabber Orphen or any of the characters mentioned.  
  
Rating: PG  
  
Pairings: Hartia+Krylancelo, Rai/Hartia, Majic+Orphen, eventual Orphen/Majic  
  
Warnings: AU, shounen ai  
  
Notes: I've been reading "Lord of the Rings: The Fellowship of the Ring" non-stop all day... So I'm about halfway finished. o.o; Go me? Heh, I haven't read the books before, and the first few chapters are horribly slow, but I've FINALLY reached the point where Aragorn comes in, and Lord knows *I* think he's cool.  
  
Anyway, we're getting closer to what you're envisioning, Neko-san! ^_~ And to everyone that's done so, thank you for reviewing once again. It helps me from slacking off more than half the time... ^^;  
  
  
  
  
The creaking of a door caused him to look up, mildly startled by the attempted silent foray. "Hello?"  
  
A long pause greeted him before the intruder stepped from behind the door, expression distant. He frowned slightly; it looked like Hartia had been crying.  
  
"Feeling any better?" the redhead asked hoarsely, voice surprisingly tender.  
  
"A bit," he replied softly. "You look horrible."  
  
"Thanks." The door shut behind Hartia and he leaned against it, eyelashes the colour of red sand swinging down to the floor. "You were right, of course. You always are."  
  
"Not always."  
  
Hartia shook his head, padding over to the bed he was propped up in. "Always," he insisted, seating himself on the edge of the bed. His hand smoothed out wrinkles on the covers, the movement slow and intent. "I should have listened to you, Rai."  
  
The seer sighed, his single eye closing as he wearily leaned back against the headboard. "You finally told him."  
  
"Yes."  
  
"And he rejected you."  
  
"Not in so many words, but yes."  
  
"I am sorry."  
  
Hartia looked up, appearing puzzled and heartbroken. "Why should you be?" He didn't receive a vocal response, simply the gentle touch of Rai's hand on his face, brushing away tears before they spilled. "Why do you put up with me?" he whispered.  
  
"Because I care," he replied simply, forest-green eye softening in the dimness of the room. A breeze drafted through the open window of the clairvoyant's room at the Tower. "You do remember that both you and Krylancelo were my first friends here."  
  
"Yes," Hartia agreed, unconsciously leaning into his touch.  
  
"And since then," the mellow, soothing voice continued, "both of you have fascinated me. Krylancelo was always so open and wild, whilst you were always so thoughtful and giving off the illusion that what people saw was the real you... But it was not. I could tell then."  
  
"Rai--"  
  
A touch to his lips, silencing him. Rai kept his finger there, gazing at him. "Please," he murmured. "Heal. I can wait however long I need to. I have been waiting for three years now. I believe I can wait a few years more."  
  
Hartia caught his hand before it fell, dark golden eyes perfectly earnest as he stared at his boyfriend, who had only been so in name thus far. "I don't deserve it."  
  
For the first time in a long time, Rai smiled. "I think you do."  
  
  
  
The following few days were somewhat calmer than before, at least to Majic. In a way he felt a bit better with Orphen knowing he was practicing, but at the same time he wished desperately he could have kept it secret just a bit longer. Now his master seemed to feel obliged to teach him something. In his still-recovering state, the blonde boy wished he wouldn't do that.  
  
A short distance ahead of him Orphen paused, glancing at their surroundings. They had long left the forest and were currently traveling over a mass of rolling hills. Where they led to, Majic didn't know... But then, he'd never asked.  
  
"Is something wrong, Oshou-sama?" he questioned delicately.  
  
The brunette shook his head, not looking at him. "Not at all. I'm just making sure we're headed in the right direction."  
  
It left only a too-perfect opportunity for him to ask! "Where are we going?"  
  
This time the older sorcerer turned to face him, expression unreadable even as something akin to mischief glinted in his sienna-coloured eyes. It made Majic a bit uneasy, but also undeniably curious. "It's just a town for sightseeing," he answered with utter calm, if not a tad bit of boredom slipped in there. Whether it was play or not was the question. "It's called Rahnksha. Steph and I stopped by for a short time back when we were still partners, traveling... Unremarkable during the day, if you ask me, but nighttime is another story altogether."  
  
Catlike curiosity was easily sparked, and perhaps the sorcerer had intended it to be, for a smug look flickered across his face as Majic asked what he meant by that.  
  
"Secret," was the only word he uttered before ignoring any other questions completely. No matter how much Majic pushed, he refused to give in.  
  
After a useless good few minutes, the apprentice sighed. "You're horribly cruel, Oshou-sama, you do know that?"  
  
"I know," was the light reply.  
  
After that Majic fell behind again, content to leave his master to his own thoughts. He gazed up at the cloud-flecked sky, the barest of wistful sighs leaving his lips.  
  
It was so different without Cleao. It was hard not to notice with each passing day. Gone was the security of a sibling to escape to when he was feeling truly uncomfortable around his master. Because of that he was certain Orphen was noticing his peculiar actions more than ever, and the thought made him nervous.  
  
After all, he'd rejected Hartia, his longtime friend. Majic believed he would rather have preferred to keep his emotions in silence so he could have something to treasure, rather than have it shattered and leaving him with empty space that had been occupying his heart for so many years.  
  
"Will we be staying in a hotel soon, then?" he asked, trying to rid himself of the depressing thoughts.  
  
"Tonight or tomorrow, depending on how accurately I remember the way there," Orphen replied calmly. "It should be all right and we should have enough now that..." His voice faded understandable and Majic winced; apparently the memory of Cleao was still fresh in his mind as well. He wasn't sure if that was a good thing or not. "Well, we'll be all right," he finally finished.  
  
The trek continued in silence for a while. The only sound in the air now was the flutter of the occasional small bird. In less than a moon spring would be upon them, and Majic, for one, was pleased. His birthday was during the spring, something that had been ignored for the past year, but as everyone had tended to forget everyone else's it hadn't mattered much.  
  
But it meant he would be fifteen soon, and he was, for one, excited.  
  
An idea slowly dawned on him as his mind wandered. After toying with it for a few brief moments, he decided to voice it. "Oshou-sama?"  
  
"Hm?"  
  
"After this town... Or after anywhere else you wanted to visit... Could we possibly go back to Totokanta?"  
  
Orphen didn't stop or look back, but his tone did change a bit, coming out a panache strangled. "To visit your father?"  
  
"And Cleao."  
  
This time the sorcerer did stop, slanted eyes glancing over his shoulder. Something Majic couldn't entirely place glimmered in the normally blank eyes, and he found himself staring at his master expectantly.  
  
To his surprise, Orphen smirked loudly and looked away. "You're right. We need that girl around... Otherwise it's all too boring, isn't it?"  
  
Majic winced, trying not to be offended by the statement. "Yeah," he whispered. While he was glad Orphen liked the idea, he was also a bit hurt... As though the admission said that Majic wasn't enough.  
  
Orphen shot him an odd glance, not having missed the sudden drop on the boy's tone. "Majic?"  
  
"Yes, Oshou-sama?"  
  
Mahogany eyes pierced him, making him shrink back. He felt like the older sorcerer could read his thoughts when he stared at him like that, and the very idea was frightening.  
  
Of course, nothing betrayed Orphen's emotions. He'd had far more practice than his apprentice in that field. "We'd better get going," he finally said. "That is, if we want to try to make it before sundown."  
  
Majic nodded and picked up his feet, resisting the urge to kick the ground as he walked. For some reason he was furious with himself, partly because he was acting strange and he KNEW Orphen knew something was up, and partly because he was so horrible at masking his emotions. There were so many things Orphen could do that he envied... Which was why he wanted so much to be like his master as he grew older.  
  
  
  
The town of Rahnksha was surprisingly small and desolate. From the way Orphen had been acting so secretive about it, Majic had been expecting another large tourist town like Allenhaten, but clearly this wasn't the case.  
  
"This is really Rahnksha, Oshou-sama?"  
  
Hearing the doubt in the boy's voice, Orphen smirked. "Unless you're implying I'm mistaken in identifying a place I've been to before."  
  
The boy's sea-green eyes widened in something similar to astonishment. "That's not it at all!" he protested at once. "I never said that!"  
  
It was too much fun toying with his pupil's mind. Chuckling, Orphen clapped a hand on Majic's slender shoulder, taking him by surprise and nearly knocking him over. "Relax. C'mon, once you find us good lodging you can have the day to yourself."  
  
Majic nodded, accustomed to his master's way of organizing things (which normally meant Majic was the one doing the organizing). "But Oshou-sama, you said--"  
  
"Don't worry, you'll get your fill of scenery," he cut in smoothly. "Just concentrate on having fun on your day off, all right?" With that he left him, probably to find some place to laze around.  
  
Majic bit back a snort of amusement, momentarily finding it ironic that Orphen would call this his day off when he wanted him to do something so time-consuming as find lodging.  
  
It took about two hours to do as told and get everything set up and settled, but once that was done Majic discovered he had a good couple more hours before sundown, when Orphen was most likely going to be expecting him back. The tantalizing promise of something secret haunted him during most of that time, nearly succeeding in ruining the content mood he was in.  
  
Majic wandered the streets, finding himself thinking things like, 'Cleao would think that was cute,' 'Oshou-sama would make a sarcastic remark about that,' and 'Hartia-san would probably very well hate me if I said that.'  
  
He had some pocket change (most of the money was to be saved for food and shelter, and he had no argument as it had worked thus far) but found he didn't feel like spending it on anything. If Cleao had been there, she would have somehow gotten him to buy something he wanted.  
  
"You have to be selfish sometimes," he could hear her saying in his mind. "Quit trying to be completely selfless! It doesn't suit you."  
  
'But isn't that what humans are supposed to try to be?' he wondered. 'Selfless and taking care of others before themselves?' He had grown up thinking that, much of the influence planted there from his parents, and so for nearly fifteen years he had strived to abide by that unspoken rule.  
  
He stayed out as long as possible, waiting until the streets were nearly deserted before heading back to the hotel at last. Not surprisingly, he found Orphen inside the room. How the man always managed to find out where Majic made reservations, he'd never know.  
  
"Hey," the sorcerer greeted from his relaxed position on the bed. "Have fun?"  
  
"Yes," he answered with half-truthfulness. Majic unlaced his boots, setting them neatly by his bed. The space between his master's and his own was only a yard or two at best. With rueful humor, he spied Orphen's boots carelessly kicked off to the side. "What about you, Oshou-sama?"  
  
"Kind of boring, but then I've been here before. Told you it's not remarkable during the day."  
  
Majic had to agree with him there. "Then..."  
  
Orphen sat up, that secretive smug look in his eyes again. "Get some rest. I'm going to have to wake you up in a few hours."  
  
He frowned. "But--"  
  
"Just trust me."  
  
Majic thought he was being awfully strange; it unnerved him a bit, but he decided that he could trust him. He always did, didn't he? Nodding in reluctant acceptance, Majic settled down beneath the covers. This thing that was so special... What could it be? And just what was so spectacular about it that it would capture Orphen's attention so? 


	7. Chapter Six: Miscounting Days

:: Silken Fire ::  
  
Sorcerous Stabber Orphen  
  
Sequel to Smoke's Wrath  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Sorcerous Stabber Orphen or any of the characters mentioned.  
  
Rating: PG  
  
Pairings: Hartia+Krylancelo, Rai/Hartia, Majic+Orphen, Erris+Majic, eventual Orphen/Majic  
  
Warnings: AU, mild shounen ai  
  
Notes: I know this is a bit late, but like I said before, I'm ahead in the chapter-writing, so please forgive me for replying so lately, Seeker.  
  
*bristles* All right, maybe you're not intending to, but it seems like you're trying to tell me what to do and how to make my story end. Lately I've been into this thing called realistic situations. Why didn't I hurry the relationship with Orphen and Majic? Because in real life they wouldn't. Why did I make things so depressing? Because in real life it's likely to happen. Not everything turns out happy and good, and this is a point I try to drive across in some of my fics. This is one of them.  
  
Please, let ME decide how or if I'm going to resolve things between Orphen and Hartia. I hate it when people demand a better ending. I'd prefer to have a well-written story that people didn't like than have a badly written, unrealistic story that people loved. Okay?  
  
Thank you.  
  
  
  
  
It wasn't until the last ray of sunlight slipped away beyond the horizon that Orphen sat up. A glance to where his apprentice slumbered on told him Majic was, indeed, asleep. Good.  
  
He waited a good while longer, making sure it was nearly black out before he rose from bed, padding over to where the boy slept in a seemingly untroubled sleep. It would be a pity to rouse him from his peaceful state, but...  
  
He placed a hand on the boy's shoulder, shaking it gently. "Hey. Wake up, kid."  
  
The effect wasn't instantaneous, but Majic did yawn widely, turquoise-coloured eyes blinking drowsily. "Hmm...?"  
  
Orphen rolled his eyes. He'd drag the boy if he had to. "Come on, get up," he said with a bit more impatience laced in his words. "Or I'll leave you behind."  
  
It took a few seconds for the meaning to sink in. Once he remembered, Majic scrambled to get out of bed, clumsily bumping his foot against the base of one of the bed's legs. Orphen snorted softly in amusement, receiving a tiny sheepish smile in return. He blinked, surprised to find himself thinking that Majic, half-sprawled on the floor and looking embarrassed even as pale moonlight reflected and glistened off his sand-coloured hair, was... Lovely, in a childlike way.  
  
It was completely dark out and Orphen had to motion for his apprentice to be quiet several times as they slipped out. Outside not even an outdoor lamplight was lit. Majic asked why, and Orphen simply shook his head and refused to answer.  
  
The older sorcerer led him to the outskirts of town, but even then didn't stop there. He made his way up the hill nearby, refusing to stop until he reached the top. There he finally allowed them both rest, stretching out on the ground, arms folded beneath his head.  
  
Out of the corner of his eye he saw Majic ease himself onto the grass. "Oshou-sama, what's out here?" he inquired.  
  
"Hush," Orphen murmured, closing his eyes. "We have a few minutes yet."  
  
"Oshou-sama?"  
  
One amber eye slit open. "You're too impatient. Just relax and wait."  
  
The younger male sighed, plucking at grass with his pale fingers. It wasn't that he was truly annoyed; it was impossible to be annoyed with Orphen! Exasperated, yes. Upset with, maybe... But annoyed or angry, never!  
  
Still, he wished he didn't have to wait so long.  
  
The only sounds heard where the faint whispers of wind and Majic's shifting restlessly. After what seemed like hours, the blonde was startled by Orphen's murmur of, "While we're waiting, do you mind if I ask a few questions?"  
  
Puzzled, Majic answered, "Of course not, Oshou-sama."  
  
Without moving or even opening his eyes, his master asked the first question. "Do you miss Cleao?"  
  
Majic blinked rapidly, eyebrows drawn together only slightly to portray his confusion toward Orphen's unspoken reason behind such a question. "Yes."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"What?"  
  
Orphen sighed, finally opening his catlike mahogany eyes. "Why do you miss her? I know you two got along all right, but I was certain it was only to please me. I KNOW that girl had feelings for me... But I had to ignore them. For Azari. And anyway, she slowly became too much of a sister to me." He tilted his head back, perusing the star-speckled sky. "And anyway, she was loud, rude, brash--"  
  
"You're all of those things, too, Oshou-sama," Majic pointed out softly.  
  
To his surprise, Orphen laughed. "At least you're honest," he replied in a mildly self-mocking tone. "But she was a brat."  
  
Majic frowned, feeling a sort of brotherly protection rising. "She was all of those things, yes, but she was just as kind to me as she was rude. Cleao... Cleao and I sort of understand each other, Oshou-sama." He paused, tearing his eyes away from his master. "I guess... She's sort of like a sister I never had."  
  
He could feel Orphen's gaze on him, even with his gaze turned. When he looked back, the sorcerer stared at him for a moment more before tilting his head back toward the sky. "Yeah. I feel the same way."  
  
"Eh?" Majic was baffled. "But... You said--"  
  
"I said she was a brat. Don't most siblings think that way of each other?" The young man propped himself up on his elbows. "I suppose that must have been how Azari had seen me all this time," he mused.  
  
His student flinched in sympathy. "I'm sorry, Oshou-sama."  
  
"Mm," Orphen replied. "Don't be. It's my own fault for being so blind and ignorant all these years... And not just concerning Azari."  
  
Majic felt his heart skip in fright for a fleeting moment before rationality sank back in. "Hartia-san?"  
  
Orphen didn't answer.  
  
Night passed and morning rose, and nothing spectacular happened. Orphen finally got to his feet, stretching wearily. "Guess I miscounted," he mused. "Might not be for another night or two."  
  
"What, Oshou-sama?"  
  
He shook his head, a faint, thoughtful smile playing on his lips. "I still can't tell you." He yawned widely, reminding Majic of a lazy cat. "I'm going back to bed. Do what you like, all right?"  
  
Majic gave him an exasperated look, underlined with his own tiredness. He desperately wanted sleep as well, but he had a feeling Orphen would rather be by himself for a couple hours. He'd had that glazed look Majic had come to recognize as his distant-thought expression.  
  
Well, perhaps there was a place he could get some breakfast...  
  
  
  
The place looked nice enough, decided Majic as he found a small table to sit at. He'd gone back, being as quiet as possible, and extracted a small amount of money to get a suitable breakfast before slipping downstairs, all the while doing the best he could not to disturb the already slumbering Orphen.  
  
"You're up bright and early," a female voice chirped, startling him to his senses.  
  
"Ah... Yes," he agreed, embarrassed for not noticing her before. She looked as though she'd been standing there for a good few minutes. "I'm sorry... May I help you?"  
  
"Actually," she said slowly, "I just woke up myself-- May I have a seat? Oh, thank you... Anyway, I'm on a trip here with my teacher," she continued brightly. "Sort of like a field trip. And you just looked familiar somehow, I was wondering if maybe we've possibly met?"  
  
The blue-eyed boy gazed at her thoughtfully. She was a fairly pretty girl, with a slightly tomboyish look to her. She was slender, though hard to tell by her clothes, and had startlingly dark blue eyes. Her hair was lighter, a sort of orange-red colour, and cut boyishly short, probably giving some the mistake of her being a boy upon first glance.  
  
"I don't believe so," he replied considerately, though something nagged the back of his mind. "Are you a sorceress?"  
  
She started, hands gripping the table upon reflex. "P-pardon?" she stammered, face tinting pink.  
  
He shrugged, gazing down at his hands resting in his lap. "Pardon me if I'm wrong... I just sort of felt a... A different aura around you."  
  
"Oh, you're a sorcerer, too?" she asked excitedly.  
  
Majic shook his head. "No, I started training late. Oshou-sama says I still have a ways to go before becoming a sorcerer. I can do a few spells, though," he added hastily, feeling his face warm in embarrassment. "A few... Certain... Spells..." His voice faded.  
  
She smiled sweetly, face still a fine shade of pink. "Erris," she introduced herself, holding her hand out.  
  
"Majic," he returned with equal kindness, forcing a small smile as he accepted her hand.  
  
"MAJIC?" she repeated, tittering.  
  
"There's nothing wrong with it," he said defensively.  
  
She shook her head, looking properly ashamed. "Forgive me. It just struck me a moment, that's all... It's a rather ironic name, considering."  
  
He found himself growing uncomfortable in front of this blatant girl. She seemed so strange to him, first shy, then eagerly open, then polite, then giggling over his name. He didn't particularly MIND her finding his name amusing; Cleao had, too, at first, and surely Orphen had back at the Tower of Fangs! But...  
  
Something caught his eye. He glanced over at the entryway a short distance behind where Erris was sitting. On the wall nearby leaned the said sorcerer. When Orphen caught his eye, he motioned for him to be silent, pressing a finger to his own lips, and nodded once as though telling him to continue.  
  
"Ah..." Now Majic was doubly uncomfortable.  
  
"Is something wrong?" Erris asked concernedly.  
  
"No," he lied, trying not to stare over her shoulder lest she follow his gaze... Which, he was sure, was exactly the opposite of what his master wanted. "What kind of trip are you on?"  
  
She blinked. "Oh, my teacher just offered to take me and a couple other classmates -- we were doing best in our courses so far, he said -- to a nearby town to relax before testing."  
  
Testing? "You're a student of the Tower of Fangs?" he uttered before stopping to consider the words.  
  
"Oh, you know of it?" she said in delight, clasping her hands in a completely feminine way.  
  
"I used to..." Majic paused, glancing over at Orphen, who simply nodded once. "I used to go there, actually," he admitted. "But... I was expelled."  
  
"Really? Maybe we were classmates," she mused. "I was under Childman-sensei's care for a few years, but then he disappeared, so Hartia-sensei took over!"  
  
Majic started at the names, eyes flickering to Orphen. Said sorcerer was expressionless now, paying rapt attention to the girl. "... So... So what happened to Childman?" the blonde asked slowly.  
  
"Well... The Elders just say he's disappeared," she said slowly, as though reluctant to reveal more information than that. "It's a pity, though. He was sure to become toe youngest Elder yet." Erris sighed, resting her chin on one hand. "I liked Childman-sensei, but I like Hartia-sensei more. He's so much more lively!" She snickered. "He even likes to role-play, if you know what I mean. I've never known an adult to read manga before Hartia-sensei!"  
  
When Majic looked again, Orphen was walking their way. He quickly diverted his gaze, pretending not to notice. "I see..."  
  
"Majic," Orphen said, startling Erris so badly she nearly shrieked. "Come on, I need you to do a few things for me."  
  
"Things?" Erris asked curiously, turning to face the older, handsome sorcerer. Orphen ignored her.  
  
"Ah... Yes, Oshou-sama," Majic replied, standing. "Please excuse me, Erris-san." With that he fairly fled the room, looking embarrassed for some reason.  
  
Looking faintly upset and interest piqued, Erris sighed softly. Orphen raised an eyebrow at her girlish antics, biting back a snicker at the hazy look in her eyes. 'So Majic's gotten to the stage where he's about to attract every female within a two-mile radius,' he mused, following rather lately after his apprentice.  
  
When he reentered the bedroom, he found his apprentice sitting quietly on his bed, plucking at the coverlet. At the sound of the door opening, Majic brought his gaze up. "I thought you would be sleeping for a while."  
  
Orphen shrugged. "I tried. Didn't work."  
  
"Oshou-sama... What are you going to do with Hartia-san here? Do you want to meet him?"  
  
Something about the way he said it made Orphen look at him oddly. "Not really, but if I do happen to see him, I can handle it. We're going to be here for another day or two... Until you see what I want you to see, anyway."  
  
Majic frowned. "Oshou-sama, I know you better than that. What's your ulterior motive?"  
  
He smirked at the boy's vocabulary, walking over and swiping a hand across the feathery golden hair. "You're so suspicious," he teased, startling the boy when he kept Majic's head tilted back with the gentle touch of his crooked finger. "Maybe," he continued, voice lowering to a murmur, "I have things I want to see... And figure out for myself. That's all right, isn't it?"  
  
"Yes," Majic whispered, looking somewhere between excited and frightened, which only added to Orphen's suspicions about his feelings toward him.  
  
"Good," he said calmly, pulling back. "I'm going out for a bit. You have time, I'm sure, so see to it that our clothes are washed before we leave again, okay?"  
  
Miffed by his sudden change of attitude and eyes still wide with wonder and trepidation, Majic mutely watched him take his leave. 


	8. Chapter Seven: The White Shower

:: Silken Fire ::  
  
Sorcerous Stabber Orphen  
  
Sequel to Smoke's Wrath  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Sorcerous Stabber Orphen or any of the characters mentioned.  
  
Rating: PG  
  
Pairings: Hartia+Krylancelo, Rai/Hartia, Cleao+Orphen, Majic+Orphen, eventual Orphen/Majic  
  
Warnings: AU, shounen ai, mild angst  
  
Notes: Had a friend spend the night... We watched Fruits Basket, Gravitation, Yami no Matsuei... And the most hilarious movie, "Monty Python and the Holy Grail". So I guess the above are things I'd like to reccomend... That and Megumi Hayashibara's song, "Kujikenai Kara!" ^^  
  
Thanks for the reviews thus far, and especially thanks to Mina for that bit of encouragement in the last chapter.  
  
  
  
  
The cart gave a sudden violent jolt, sending one surprised girl flying across. She hit her head against something solid, either a trunk or the wall, and she cried out, silently cursing. Then she cursed Orphen, for it had been that very bad habit she had picked up from him.  
  
Cleao Everlasting shifted as a man's voice called, "You all righ' back there, miss?"  
  
"Fine," she replied. Then she felt a warm softness on her chest, smiling as Leki nudged his mistress' face worriedly. "I'm fine, Leki," she reassured the Deep Dragon pup, stroking its kitten-soft fur.  
  
She sat up, pushing the trunk she'd fallen onto back into place. They must have hit a hole in the road or something. Cleao sighed, tugging at a few strands of blonde curls before she leaned over to the window. Peering out, she saw nothing but night, road and stars. A wistful sigh escaped her lips.  
  
Soon enough she would be home, though it hurt to think so. While she was happy to finally be going home, Cleao also desperately wished to be wherever Orphen and Majic were, antagonizing them, being with them. She missed them badly.  
  
'But it can't be helped,' she thought. 'Orphen needs this... And maybe Majic does, too.'  
  
She had to admit that she hadn't been entirely selfless in the beginning. When Hartia had first broken the idea to her, she had wanted to object, to stay with Orphen as much as Majic did.  
  
But then, she'd given herself some time to think. And during that time she thought, 'Maybe I need him more than he needs me.' With that conclusion in mind, she had agreed with Hartia.  
  
However, over the month and few days she had been traveling home, she'd had even more time to think and consider. Majic had displayed an impressive amount of dedication to Orphen, insisting that what the sorcerer needed was a companion to share his thoughts with. He had even pleaded for Cleao to go; he would leave if she would stay with him, but she'd adamantly refused.  
  
'Was he right?' she wondered. 'Different people have different needs... Were Hartia and I thinking about how we would want it to be if it had happened to us?' She flushed slightly at the thought. 'But then, I know I would have wanted Orphen or Majic with me... Oh, I don't know!'  
  
Leki let out a startled yelp, bringing her back to her thoughts. "What's wrong?" asked Cleao, following the Deep Dragon pup's gaze out into the night. She blinked, leaned forward, tilted her head back to the sky, and then gasped.  
  
  
  
That very same night Orphen awoke Majic in the same fashion, first allowing him to sleep until near midnight, then rousing him and forcing him outside even in his clumsy, sleepy state.  
  
The sorcerer led him to the same hill, sprawling himself out comfortable in a similar fashion as the night before. This time Majic didn't ask questions. Rather, he lay down as well, still feeling drowsy as he watched the same sky. Stars glimmered with unspoken tales, veiling their stories of the things they had seen much in the same way Orphen was right then.  
  
When nothing spectacular happened after a good hour or so, something poked at Majic's thoughts, begging him to voice it. He was reluctant to break the surprisingly comfortable peace that had settled between him and his master for the first time in quite a while, but finally caved into the adamant, softly-spoken voices.  
  
"Oshou-sama, may I ask you something?"  
  
Orphen didn't answer right away. The blonde glanced over, frowning faintly, worried that he had fallen asleep. But though his eyes were closed and his expression and body relaxed, Orphen was quite awake. "Always, but I won't always answer, you know."  
  
"I know." Majic tore his eyes away from the beautiful sight, happy that his master finally seemed at peace (at least for now) but reprimanding himself for allowing his thoughts to run away with him for that fleeting second. Here, drenched in star and moonlight, he couldn't help but think that under the right circumstances, for the right people, such a moment could be... Well, romantic.  
  
He reddened, mentally berating himself for allowing his thoughts to get carried away a second time. 'Idiot!' he scolded silently and harshly.  
  
"Majic?"  
  
He blinked, realizing that Orphen was still awaiting his question. "Sorry, Oshou-sama," he apologized quickly. "I was wondering... Well, yesterday you said -- Well, in a sort of roundabout way -- That you missed Cleao, too."  
  
"Mm," came the mumbled reply.  
  
"And that... You'd known she loved you. How long have--" He broke off, shaking his head. "No, never mind, that wasn't what I wanted to ask. But, why did you let her leave? You know she would have stayed if you'd ask. Why didn't you?"  
  
Orphen sighed and rolled over to face him, face resting on a crooked arm. "Well, I think I can answer both well enough. Pertaining to her affections, it wasn't hard to tell. The first time we met, remember? She kept blushing and had all the telltale hints. As for stopping her..." His free shoulder lifted in a shrug. "Why? She thought it was best to leave me, even if she and Hartia would have been hypocrites if I'd asked either to stay with me. They would have said it was all right." He shut his eyes briefly, as though trying to block either Majic's face or a memory. "I can't figure out for the life of me why they..." His voice trailed, leaving his sentence unfinished.  
  
"If I may," Majic began, feeling his face warm once again, "I think it's because you're simply that fascinating a person, Oshou-sama."  
  
One amber eye slitted open, the beginnings of a smirk on the young man's lips. "Fascinating, eh?"  
  
Embarrassed, Majic pressed his lips together, looking away and back to the heavens. "Yes," he whispered faintly.  
  
After a while... "Oshou-sama, I have another question."  
  
"Shh," Orphen said suddenly, sitting up. Majic mimicked him, gaze momentarily taking note of the dimness of the town nearby; not a single light was lit. "Watch," the sorcerer said, pointing up. Majic tilted his head back, brushing dust-gold strands from his eyes, and his eyes widened.  
  
A streak of silver shot through the sky, leaving behind a trail of glimmering dust. It faded all too quickly, but though brief the image was lovely. "Oshou-sama--"  
  
"Hush," Orphen snapped, eyes still fastened above.  
  
Majic obeyed, a cry of delight escaping his lips as another white ball of light shot through the sky, sprinkling its magical essence in the air. Then another came, and another, and then two, four, eight... Soon the sky was in showers of light, all white, all beautiful. Majic couldn't help but stand on his toes, as though it would bring him closer to the enchanting powers of the sky.  
  
"Wow," he whispered.  
  
Below him, Orphen inquired lightly, "You like it?"  
  
"It's BEAUTIFUL," Majic replied, unable to tear his eyes away. "I wish Cleao could be here to see this."  
  
A soft chuckle escaped the sorcerer still spread out on the grass. "I'm sure she can. But this town is best to view this sort of thing in." Majic glanced down at him, the shower of light slowly dying as the white magical fire faded. "The Tower called this the yearly White Shower. We don't know what causes it, but it's really a beautiful thing to see. It happens once a year 'round the end of the first moon.  
  
"Childman-sensei took Hartia, Azari and I hear once to see it. I remember it, and lying between the girl I admired and my best friend, just watching it... I was overcome with emotion." A fond smile touched his lips, his glazed eyes refocusing on his apprentice. "Hartia and I had a reaction much similar to yours. Azari laughed at us."  
  
Majic returned the smile. Whilst Orphen's smile could make him appear more gentle, Majic's tended to transform his feminine features into that of a lovely young boy-- Lovely, feminine, but definitely male. Though he wasn't aware of it, in the fading shimmers of White Shower-dust and waxing moon, he looked positively innocent, sweet and beautiful. "It sounds like you have good memories with them, Oshou-sama."  
  
"I do," he agreed.  
  
Majic's knees bent beneath him until he was kneeling a mere foot or two away from the older sorcerer. "Oshou-sama, I had another question."  
  
Orphen's eyes flickered his way. Now that the White Shower had passed, the night had once again taken over, making everything darker than normal. It seemed that, because of the Shower, all the stars had faded. Even the moon appeared darker. This change made Orphen look frighteningly mysterious; Majic could barely tell where he was, and then only because of the red headband wrapped beneath his tousled bangs.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
He edged a bit closer, better to see his master's expression. "After you saved Azari-san, you could have become Krylancelo again. You only became Orphen to save her, didn't you? Why didn't you change back to Krylancelo and go back to the Tower?" he asked softly, pacing his words carefully, watching and waiting for even the tiniest flicker of emotion.  
  
Orphen shook his head. "One," he began, "I didn't change my name just to 'save' her." Odd as it sounded, as the wording was confusingly placed, each sorcerer understood. "I became Orphen so I could start over again. I can't become Krylancelo again. Krylancelo is dead; he died five years ago."  
  
Majic remembered. He had been there when Krylancelo had stood before what was to be Azari's grave, furious that the people he had come to love and trust wanted to bury her. There he had declared emancipation, cutting all ties with his past...  
  
"But Oshou-sama, you haven't gotten rid of Krylancelo's life," he said. "You still hold all his memories. It's because of him and his memories, his actions, that you wanted to help Azari-san in the first place."  
  
"No one would believe me," Orphen replied. "Even Hartia deemed it best to follow Childman. I had to do what I could to cut all ties, even if it proves to have not worked now.  
  
"I'm going to show you something I never even let Azari know of. Hartia knows; I told him... But..." Orphen allowed the sentence to dangle, reaching to his throat and tugging gently in a thin silver chain. He held it up, the metal glinting in whatever moonlight it could catch, showing off the golden band that hung on the end. A tiny red stone, a speck of garnet, was embedded in it. It seemed highly unremarkable, but both knew what it was-- Even if Orphen hadn't the faintest idea Majic knew the symbolism behind it.  
  
Which was why he was going to tell him now.  
  
Majic's eyes widened, amazed that even after it all, even after giving up his own pendant (rather, Azari's, but it had been a treasure to him, nonetheless) that his master still had that. "Oshou-sama, that..."  
  
"Yes, I still have this." Majic started at the sentence, terrified for a fleeting moment, but it was assuaged when Orphen continued, "I saw you take it off one night, when we were still in Totokanta. I didn't think anyone but Hartia knew about it."  
  
Majic said nothing. When it became clear he wasn't going to explain his reasons, the amber-eyed sorcerer decided to let it drop for the moment. "I found this in my room once, back at the Tower of Fangs. I was going to toss it out, actually, or give it to a teacher so a student could claim it, but I found the strangest note. Would you like to know what it said?"  
  
The blonde swallowed. If Orphen knew it was he... Did he know? He tried to sound normal as he replied, "All right," but it came out more shaky than he would have liked. Surely Orphen had noticed! He could have kicked himself.  
  
A tiny smirk played on Orphen's lips. "I don't recall the exact words, but I was told to keep this and give it to someone I cared about."  
  
"Azari-san." It was a statement, not a question; Majic knew. Of course, that was no surprise.  
  
"Yes," agreed Orphen. Then he dropped the chain, letting the ring thump gently against his chest, barely feeling the touch of metal through his shirt. "But, of course, I can't now."  
  
The blue-eyed apprentice reached out, fingers gently tracing the small circle of the ring. When Orphen did nothing, he fingered it as he thought, then spoke. "You could give it to Cleao."  
  
"Why?"  
  
Majic shrugged, not looking up at him. "Because she cares about you. Because you care about her. You can give it to someone you care about, even if they're only like a sister to you... Right?"  
  
The black sky was beginning to lighten, the faintest traces of purple creeping out from the horizon. "Right," Orphen agreed. Then he reached behind his neck, unclasping the chain. Majic blinked twice, once in mild inquiry and once in surprise when his master fastened the chain around his apprentice's neck.  
  
"Take care of it," was all the sorcerer said before finally getting to his feet. He left the boy there, not aware of Majic's trembling hand reaching up to clasp the now cold ring.  
  
"Orphen-sama," he whispered, tears stinging his eyes. His hand tightened into a fist, clasping the ring as though it were a lifeline as he cried, even as the sun finally rose. 


	9. Chapter Eight: Memories He'd Rather Forg...

:: Silken Fire ::  
  
Sorcerous Stabber Orphen  
  
Sequel to Smoke's Wrath  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Sorcerous Stabber Orphen or any of the characters mentioned.  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Pairings: Hartia+Krylancelo, Rai/Hartia, Erris+Majic, Majic+Orphen, mention of Cleao+Orphen, eventual Orphen/Majic  
  
Warnings: AU, shounen ai, language  
  
Notes: Look! A rating change! o.o;;  
  
This chapter was HARD; it kept getting me stuck. I'm not sure I'm entirely pleased with it, but rarely am I entirely pleased with anything, so maybe it's just me. Sorry it took longer than usual; I hope the Leki-fic was an all right substitute. ^^;  
  
And, hey, we're getting a plot again! YAY! *claps* I want to resolve Orphen's weirdness in this final fic, but I'll try to pace it out over a couple more chapters. Then I gotta find out how to end this. (Awww, but it was fu~n...) And than I have... MORE stuff to do. x_x  
  
Exams... Killing... Gah...  
  
  
  
  
It didn't come as an entire surprise to Orphen to see Hartia waiting outside the door of his and Majic's rented room, leaning against the wall, eyes fastened across the hallway at another guest's locked door.  
  
"Hello," Orphen greeted. The greeting was kind enough, but there was no happiness behind his words, nor was there any anger. It was just what it was: a greeting.  
  
The redhead glanced up, golden eyes peering beneath dark lashes. "You don't seem surprised."  
  
"I saw Majic talking to one of your students earlier," the brunette replied calmly, coming to a stop beside the door, hand resting on the knob. "Did you take them to see the White Shower, too?"  
  
"Um," Hartia agreed softly, raising his head completely. His expression startled Orphen, though he didn't like to admit it. No longer did he look pained or upset. Gone was the trepidation that had resided in the golden orbs for so long; replacing it was a sort of tranquil peace, a calmness Orphen instantly envied. "Where's Majic?"  
  
Orphen shrugged, trying to put up an uncaring front. "Outside still, I suppose."  
  
Hartia made a gesture toward his own throat, causing his childhood friend to reach up automatically. "Where is it?"  
  
Orphen gave him a weary look. He knew Hartia already knew what he'd done with it, and had he done it a couple moons ago, no doubt there would be hurt in his friend's eyes... And yet, now, there wasn't. What drastic thing had happened to change Hartia so quickly? Was his peace of mind true or was he simply getting better at feigning such things?  
  
"You know," he finally replied. "I gave it to him."  
  
The freckle-faced youth folded his arms over his chest, tapping one finger expectantly. "If I may ask, dear friend Krylancelo, why?"  
  
"You can't ask Krylancelo," Orphen replied in a smart-ass manner, sienna-coloured eyes glinting with a challenge. "But you can ask me, if you can refer to me correctly."  
  
"Mm," Hartia sighed. "Old habits die hard, Kry... Orphen."  
  
There was a nearby creaking of floorboards; probably someone in a close room getting up to use the washroom or get a drink of water. Both sorcerers ignored it. "Because," Orphen said slowly, reluctantly, "it seemed like he wanted it."  
  
"Liar."  
  
"Excuse me?" he asked sharply, bristling.  
  
Hartia smiled, though it was leaning toward a smirk. "You still haven't the faintest idea, have you? I could tell you, you know. I know why he wanted it, and I know that's not the reason you gave it to him."  
  
The conversation was beginning to grate Orphen's nerves. No longer was he angry with Hartia, now that he didn't look at him in the unnerving way that made the brunette uncomfortable, but he was growing impatient with him. It almost seemed as though they were still best friends, as they had been back at the Tower of Fangs... But no, Hartia had been Krylancelo's best friend. Orphen had no one close to him...  
  
"Krylancelo," Hartia began, cutting himself off when the other young man glared darkly. "Orphen," he corrected himself with a sigh, "I won't tell you-- You know I won't. But I do want to know why you gave Majic something so important to you, something you were going to give to the woman you loved. Why Majic?"  
  
"I don't need this," Orphen muttered, opening the door. To his surprise, Hartia shoved his hand away from it, slamming it back shut so hard the walls shook. Cursing could be heard from those that had been disturbed from peaceful sleep. "Hartia!" he hissed. "What the hell was that?"  
  
"We are NOT done," the redhead stated firmly. "I want the truth straight from you, Orphen. I know you have SOME idea of how Majic thinks of you... Don't you?" he added softly, becoming more gentle as the mahogany-coloured eyes became more troubled.  
  
Orphen was silent for a long while, gaze diverted from Hartia's as he stared intently at the door. At least, he spoke. "Why don't you come in to talk? It'll be a while till dawn."  
  
Hartia graciously took up the invite. "I will, thank you..."  
  
  
  
"You went out to the hill?"  
  
"Mm," Orphen answered, traces of a smile on his face. He was lying down on his bed, one arm draped over his eyes tiredly as he talked to his old friend. Hartia was cross-legged on Majic's bed, eyeing him thoughtfully. "It was nice. He got so excited it was almost like he was making up for Cleao's absence."  
  
Hartia rested his elbow on the tender flesh just below his knee, also smiling in fond memory. "Erris, Damyn and I watched it from here. I didn't think of going to the hill."  
  
Orphen didn't respond; something was bothering him about one of the student's names. "Damyn?" he repeated oddly.  
  
The other sorcerer blinked, raising both eyebrows in confusion and worry. "Yes..."  
  
(( "Damyn! You bastard!"  
  
"Who's a bastard?!"  
  
"What are you implying?"  
  
"Souari, you're a JERK!" ))  
  
The sorcerer cringed as sudden pain throbbed in his temple, reaching up in attempt to quell it. The action didn't go unnoticed by Hartia, who was instantly at his side in alarm. "What's wrong? What happened?"  
  
"Damyn," Orphen breathed, palms pressed flat on his head as he grit his teeth, still trying to get rid of the pain. "Damyn..." Flashes of a mischievous smile, wicked-looking eyes with a gentle interior, unmistakable freckles...  
  
Hartia realized what was going on. He hadn't seen the brunette display such symptoms in the longest time, but it was becoming clear that those years of Krylancelo's strange "spells" hadn't simply been because of problems at the Tower. They were far away from there, and anyway, Orphen had practically forced so many memories from his mind in an attempt to forget.  
  
No doubt, then, that this wasn't an illness, it was something magical. Hartia moved to grasp his friend's shoulders, gripping him tightly. "Orphen," he said. "What do you see?"  
  
"Damyn," was the soft whisper. Catlike sienna moved to meet Hartia's eyes, gaze hazy and blank. It was a creepy sight to see, but because he knew Orphen wasn't doing it intentionally... "I still can't believe it," Orphen whispered again. The redhead started to see tears pooling in those slanted eyes, and then suddenly he was being clung to like a child would his mother or elder sibling. "I feel so horrible now, taunting him like that... It's not right, Damyn! It's! Not! Right!"  
  
Unsure of how to respond, Hartia finally submitted to rubbing his old flame's back, trying to force any hope trying to revive itself away as he did so. Their relationship was to be strictly platonic now, and he had to keep it as such-- No matter how much he wanted it otherwise, even now. "It's all right," he said quietly. "No one blames you."  
  
"No one blames me because no one KNOWS," Orphen said brokenly, eyes clenching shut tightly. Half frightened and half worried, Hartia could only watch.  
  
  
  
Dangling in the sun, the golden band of a ring swung back and forth, back and forth, acting as a pendulum. Aqua-coloured eyes followed the swinging motion mechanically, back and forth, back and forth...  
  
Majic let out a small sigh of breath, closing his stinging eyes as the sun glinted off the metal. How ironic, to be given the treasure he had given Orphen so long ago. It had to be more than simple irony; it was far too coincidental.  
  
In a way it had hurt, yet it had also filled with him an unexplainable warm feeling. His emotions had rocked back and forth to the point they overwhelmed him, causing him to break down and cry. Why he had cried, he still couldn't completely understand. He wasn't sad at all; not in the least! He was just... Confused and afraid.  
  
"Majic?"  
  
The feminine voice startled him so badly he dropped the chain. He quickly fumbled for it, finally curling his pale fingers around the metal before finally glancing up, not completely surprised to see Erris standing there, eyeing him oddly.  
  
"G'morning," he mumbled, sitting back and clasping the chain and ring in his fist.  
  
"Morning," she greeted, slowly sinking to her knees beside him. "What's that?"  
  
It was probably unkind of him, but the blonde mumbled, "Nothing," before pocketing it. Then he brought his knees to his chest, resting his chin there and staring ahead at the town in determination not to look at her. He wasn't in the mood for giggly girls this early in the morning, especially not after what had happened a few hours earlier.  
  
Orphen...  
Seeming heedless of his rudeness, Erris followed his gaze and smiled. "I love sunrises, don't you?" she said cheerfully. "Nature at its most beautiful! I can't think of anything more romantic."  
  
"I can," Majic replied dully.  
  
She blinked, glancing over at him before laughing nervously. "Ah... Okay, yes. You prefer sunsets?"  
  
"The stars." Because of just a few hours earlier, mostly. Majic enjoyed any time of the day; he couldn't be called a morning or night person because he was simply both. But in starlight, being given his most prized treasure back to him, especially with Orphen's ignorance toward who had given him the ring in the first place, had been the most touching moment in the blonde boy's life.  
  
Erris blinked again, only uttering a small, "Oh," before lapsing back into silence. Finally she sighed and moved in front of him, staring him determinedly in the eye. "I heard Hartia-sensei and your master... Krylancelo?"  
  
"Orphen," Majic snapped a bit unkindly.  
  
"Right, right," she agreed quickly. "I heard them talking... Is Orphen-san... Well... Sane?"  
  
He frowned. "What are you saying, Erris-san?" he asked softly. Sure, his master had his odd moments, but he was perfectly stable. Or perhaps it was just him getting defensive over the one he admired most, both romantically and worshipfully.  
  
"N-nothing," she stammered, seeming to struggle with her words. "I just... Well... He seemed to be babbling about someone Hartia-sensei never heard of. He mentioned a Damyn; I heard. Damyn's a classmate of mine, but I don't think he meant him... Did you know a Damyn?"  
  
"No."  
  
She shrugged, breaking the gaze as she glanced down as she finally realized he wasn't in the best of moods at the present. "Majic-san..."  
  
He edged away from her, getting to his feet. "Erris-san," he began quietly, eyes shadowed as he put his hand in his pocket, fingering the tiny speck of garnet embedded in gold. "Orphen-sama is the most important person to be in the world. He's an amazing person, and he has horrible faults that can't be redeemed... But people are imperfect."  
  
She looked up at him oddly, confused. "What?" Clearly she had no idea what he was talking about.  
  
"Is Hartia with my master?" Majic inquired, still keeping his head turned and his eyes downcast.  
  
Erris sighed; his concern for this man was something hard to distract him from, for sure! "Yes."  
  
He nodded, startling her with a sweet smile. "That's all I needed to know," he murmured. Completely baffled at his change of attitude, Erris could only stare in utter confusion as he pulled out the necklace, finally giving her a complete view of it. He pulled it around his throat, clasping it before he began to walk back to the village.  
"W-wait," she called, standing as well. "Majic-san?"  
  
He paused and turned, staring at her blankly. Then his face transformed with a beautiful smile, sweet and sincere. "Thank you, Erris-san. I'm going to talk to my master now. I have a lot to tell him, you know." 


	10. Chapter Nine: Final Confession

:: Silken Fire ::  
  
Sorcerous Stabber Orphen  
  
Sequel to Smoke's Wrath  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Sorcerous Stabber Orphen or any of the characters mentioned.  
  
Rating: PG  
  
Pairings: Hartia+Krylancelo, Rai/Hartia, Majic+Orphen, eventual Orphen/Majic  
  
Warnings: AU, shounen ai, mild-moderate angst, some possible creepiness  
  
Notes: Exams are OVER! *rejoices* And I have a four-day weekend coming up, and I should have at least two of those days to work on this, so I'll try to do my best! ^_^  
  
I shall defeat Writer's Block... Oh, how I shall!  
  
Ne, Ivy-san, I'm not sure when I'll be able to get to the prize-fic since I had other projects started before the contest was over, but I'll see if I can work on it between one-shots or along with the next epic I'm planning. So please be patient with me! I really am going to try!  
  
  
  
  
Majic was tired, but not completely lethargic as he slowly made his way back to the hotel. He wasn't entirely sure what to think of regarding Erris and her questioning his master's sanity, but he did know that it worried him. Not that Erris was entirely reliable, as he barely knew the girl, but...  
  
He pushed the door to his and Orphen's room open, not surprised but a bit dismayed to see Hartia there, then startled at the position the two were in. Hartia looked up sharply, gold meeting wide liquid aqua.  
  
"What's wrong?" Majic finally asked, very confused and concerned.  
  
Orphen didn't seem to hear him, something that only heightened his anxiety. It was Hartia who answered, and it did nothing to quell Majic's present emotions. "He's having a breakdown of sorts, I think..."  
  
"What? Why?" Majic hurried to both of them, kneeling on the bed. "What's wrong with him?"  
  
Hartia sighed softly, shifting to make himself more comfortable as the bed grew more crowded. "Well, if you remember that day you tried to give him the ring--" Majic remembered, so he nodded, "--He was a little... Strange." Which was putting it kindly, both knew. Orphen had scared Majic so badly, the poor boy had fled the room crying, smacking his eye against a bookshelf on the way.  
  
"Has he had these often?" the blonde asked, worriedly putting a hand on his master's shoulder.  
  
Hartia noticed the gesture of kindness too late. "No, don't--"  
  
Orphen made a strangled noise, jerking suddenly from Hartia's grasp. He turned to face Majic, his normally lazily slitted eyes wide, pain and torment clear in the sienna-coloured depths. He looked even more shocked to see his apprentice, though the name that tumbled from his lips was not the name of his student-- Not even close. "Mychio..."  
  
Majic gasped as the young man grabbed his shoulders tightly, staring at him. The young teenager had the disturbing feeling Orphen wasn't looking at him at all, but someone else... Perhaps someone that reminded him of Majic? Mahogany pierced the boy, and he began to tremble, half in fear and half in excitement he could neither deny nor explain.  
  
"You're alive?" Orphen whispered, his voice hoarse. "But..."  
  
"Oshou-sama?" Majic whimpered, biting his lip as the hands on his shoulders tightened. "Hartia-san," he whined, now really frightened.  
  
The redhead could only shake his head. "I don't understand it either, Majic. He keeps calling me Damyn... I don't understand at all. When he did this back at the Tower, he called Azari by some other name-- Zephyr. He also called you Mychio that day he tried to attack you."  
  
"I... I don't understand," the blonde replied weakly, becoming more and more unnerved by Orphen's unabashed stare. "Orphen-sama, you're hurting me..."  
  
"He won't respond to his name," Hartia mused, finally rising as he gazed at his old friend thoughtfully. "I've tried both-- Krylancelo and Orphen. He replies to neither, if he even hears us at all."  
  
Majic looked back to his master, worrying his lower lip as he saw pinpricks of tears in the corners of Orphen's eyes. To see him cry... He'd never cried in front of him. The most vulnerable he'd seen him before this had been at the Tower of Fangs, when he had nervously approached him after Azari had turned herself into a dragon. Krylancelo had locked himself in his room for days after that, refusing to come out even to eat. The image still floated in Majic's mind's eye, though it wasn't quite as clear as it had been a couple years ago. He'd looked so tired, so completely lifeless, with only a spark of defiance giving his darkly ringed eyes any light.  
  
The freckle-faced sorcerer was now mildly interested. "He's never had such a long episode before," he murmured, most likely forgetting that Majic was in the room. "I wonder..."  
  
Orphen's eyes flickered, his hands finally loosening their grip. Majic pulled away instantly, frightened of facing those glazed, unfocused eyes again. "Oshou-sama," he whispered.  
  
"I'm sorry," the brunette replied in soft tones, obviously not hearing what his apprentice was saying. "I won't do it again, I promise... I won't ever..." Then, to both Majic and Hartia's utter surprise, he fell unconscious to the bed. A cry escaped Majic and he quickly felt for a pulse, relief washing over his face as he found one.  
  
Hartia moved forward, brushing a lock of brown hair from the sorcerer's closed eyes. "He must be tired," he decided. "You two have been up quite a few hours... No wonder. Having that spell must have taken quite a toll on him." He turned to face Majic, who hovered hesitantly beside his master, seeming to be torn between fear and worry. "Did it frighten you?" he asked.  
  
"Yes," Majic admitted.  
  
"How badly?"  
  
The blonde looked up. Uncertainty flickered in his window-like eyes, so open it was easy to read each and every emotion of his when he let you... And he was certainly letting Hartia in, in that sense. "Very," he confessed. "I wanted to scream... He looked almost lifeless, Hartia-san, but... He also looked so hurt, and he kept apologizing like he'd done something to me-- Or that Mychio person I remind him of." He frowned. "Did either of you know a Mychio at the Tower of Fangs?"  
  
"No. Did you know a Damyn other than my student?"  
  
Majic shook his head in a negative. "I don't even know your student," he responded, cautiously sitting down on the bed beside his master. Orphen was sprawled out in an uncomfortable position, his hair a mess over the blankets. Majic sighed and gently nudged him until he had rolled over, lying more contentedly on his back. Pale, cold fingers brushed his hair aside in mimicry of Hartia's earlier action, though his hand didn't leave as the other sorcerer's had. This didn't go unnoticed by the red-haired young man.  
  
"Is Oshou-sama a bit psychic, I wonder?" he asked of Hartia, eyes not leaving Orphen for even a moment.  
  
"Possibly," said Hartia. "I want to know why he thinks we're these other people."  
  
Majic was silent for a while, contenting himself with stroking Orphen's hair, angelic features soft yet strangely thoughtful. "Hartia-san, do you believe in reincarnation?" Unsure of how to respond, the golden-eyed sorcerer didn't. Not put off by it, Majic continued speaking. "I don't remember my mother well, you know, but I do remember some things she told me... Such as, most people gifted with magic are reborn at some point. Some non-magical people too, of course. And those born in winter were killed young in a past life."  
  
The redhead gave him a scrutinizing stare. "Didn't you say you were born in January?"  
  
The blonde looked startled but oddly pleased. "You remember?" he inquired in wonder, still smiling. "Yes, I was. And Orphen-sama said I was dead... That Mychio was dead." He held his breath for a moment before his next words came out in breathless whispers. "I don't dare to hope, Hartia-san... That maybe... Maybe once, he cared for me the way I want him to now."  
  
Perhaps it was just wishful thinking, and Hartia believed it to be so, but with the hopeful aura Majic was radiating, he didn't dare dim that in any way. Besides, Orphen would not be pleased if he ever found out, and Hartia wasn't eager to bring tension back into their newly forming relationship so quickly.  
  
"I don't believe in rebirth," he said slowly, "But I do believe that it's possible, all the same."  
  
Majic nodded, fingers dropping to trace down Orphen's jaw line. "Yes," he whispered. "There's always a possibility. I wish..."  
  
Hartia felt a smile tugging on his lips. It was hard to believe he'd been resenting the boy for breathing only a couple moons ago, and now, with him beside Orphen, gazing at him with endless adoration, the older sorcerer had no doubt that everything up until that point, every misunderstanding and argument, had all happened for a good reason-- Because without Azari leaving, without Hartia and Krylancelo having such cold friendship between them for so long, without Majic having stayed by his idol's side as long as he possibly could, they would never have come to this town together. Orphen would still be Krylancelo, hopelessly in love with Azari; Majic may not have ever seen him again, and Hartia would have been left longing for his entire life...  
  
He didn't believe in reincarnation, but he DID believe in everything having a purpose.  
  
"I'll leave you two, then," he said suddenly, making the younger boy jump a little. Turquoise eyes rose questioningly. "Make sure you get some rest as well, all right? You don't want Krylancelo getting angry at you for not resting."  
  
"Orphen," Majic corrected softly.  
  
Hartia paused at the door, smiling down at the floor. "Yes," he murmured, more to himself than Majic. "Orphen..." And when the door shut, to Majic, it seemed like an odd sort of finality.  
  
  
  
It was well past midday by the time Orphen finally awoke. He first opened his eyes, blinking in annoyance at the bright sunlight whilst absently wondering why it was so late. Last he'd been awake, it had been too early in the morning for sunlight.  
  
Last he'd been awake, he'd been talking to Hartia. He realized this after a few moments, rubbing sleep from his eyes. And then...  
  
And then he'd had that weird dream-flash. A cold shiver coursed through his frame; that had been frightening beyond all reason. He had seen someone that looked exactly like Hartia, only he had been quite a bit younger and he'd called him Damyn. And Majic had come in, but for some reason he'd mistaken him for someone dead, someone named Mychio...  
  
Someone, he somehow remembered, that had died in a horrible, bloody accident as a child.  
  
Orphen groaned softly, pulling his hand down over his eyes. This was all too bizarre, he thought as he moved to sit up. It was then he first noticed the warmth beside him. Blinking, he stared down in mild surprise at his slumbering apprentice. More normal questions came to him; exactly what time was it, and how long had Majic been there?  
  
The boy looked troubled in his sleep, something Orphen somehow knew he was responsible for. Around his pale throat was the thin chain his master had given him only that morning, the ring encompassed in one of his hands.  
  
Orphen snorted softly, shifting a bit away from the boy slowly so as not to disturb him. 'And he told ME to be careful with it...'  
  
He had the nearly uncontrollable urge to smooth Majic's mussed hair, knowing that it would still be soft despite its messy state, coarser than a baby's hair but more pleasing to touch than many boys' hair at his age. Sunlight glinted off Majic's head, seeming to form a halo. Orphen found himself staring at his student's childlike features, contemplating many things.  
  
Hartia had purposefully dropped clear-cut hints of knowing both Majic's feelings toward Orphen, and Orphen's feelings toward Majic. It unsettled the brunette for him to say that, because even HE wasn't completely certain what his feelings were, and he only had a guess to Majic's. A very good guess, a very probable guess, but there was always the slimmest chance that he was wrong. And if he was, it wouldn't be the first time it had happened.  
  
Perhaps when Majic woke up, he should ask him. He'd done enough thorough thinking, he was fairly sure of it, and now all he was doing was basically... Well, putting everything off.  
  
But Hartia's words refused to leave him alone, and so...  
  
Of course, tact and finesse were called for in situations such as this, and Orphen knew he'd have to try that. It nothing worked, he would resort to strangling it from the boy if he had to! He was tired of waiting, even if half of that waiting was of his own doing.  
  
Orphen slid off the bed, taking care to not rouse the boy. He began to undress; he wanted to bathe, but he certainly wasn't about to walk out in rumpled clothes!  
  
A sleepy, kittenish yawn distracted him. The sorcerer looked over to his bed in time to see Majic stir and sit up, one palm rubbing over his half-lidded turquoise eyes. With a rueful smile, Orphen greeted him. "Morning, kid."  
  
"Oshou-sama..." Majic blinked a couple times, seeming to try to reorient himself. He squinted against the sunlight, emitting another yawn. "What time is it?"  
  
Orphen shrugged. "I'm guessing after noon point. When did you come back?"  
  
"Around sunrise," the boy replied, hands falling to his lap. His face lit with an unmistakable blush and he quickly diverted his eyes, seeming to find the window more fascinating than his master. Orphen snorted softly, pulling his shirt over his head and walking back to the bed.  
  
"We should talk," he said in a serious tone that made his student look at him, fear and worry in his pellucid eyes. "Scoot over." Majic obliged, making enough room for the sorcerer to sit down comfortably beside him.  
  
The blonde's eyebrows scrunched. "Did I do something wrong, Oshou-sama?"  
  
Orphen shook his head. "No, Majic." Of course he would think he'd done something wrong. For reasons Orphen had been blind to up till recently, Majic had always blamed himself first when there was a problem concerning his master. He'd taken it as simple idolization before, but now...  
  
"You... You're not going to stop being my tutor, are you?" was the next nervous question.  
  
Breaking his train of thought and setting it aside, the sienna-eyed sorcerer sighed. "Nothing of the sort. Be quiet and listen." Majic nodded, instantly quiescent. "It's a simple question, a yes or no answer, and I want a direct answer, no dancing around it. And don't look away from me," he added as the ocean-green eyes began to slide away. "Understand?"  
  
Majic looked a bit paler than usual, but when he nodded and spoke, his voice didn't waver. "Yes, Oshou-sama."  
  
Orphen fixed his eyes on the boy, pinning him with his adamant stare. "Are you in love with me?" 


	11. Chapter Ten: Interfering

:: Silken Fire ::  
  
Sorcerous Stabber Orphen  
  
Sequel to Smoke's Wrath  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Sorcerous Stabber Orphen or any of the characters mentioned.  
  
Rating: PG  
  
Pairings: Hartia+Krylancelo, Rai/Hartia, Majic+Orphen, eventual Orphen/Majic  
  
Warnings: AU, shounen ai, angst, mild language  
  
Notes: Eh, 'tis a bit shorter than usual, but we can blame that on the imcompetence of my anime muses if we wish to. o.o;  
  
The next chapter may be delayed over the weekend, depending on how far I get with the next chapter, or how much of my Majic-fic I get done.  
  
I should watch SSO again... Or Dragon Half! I watched one episode of that; I reccomend it. It's a bit old, but REALLY cute. And I also reccomend Mariah Carey's "My All" (which inspired his chapter) and "Through the Rain" (which inspired the Majic-fic that's not exactly done yet ^^;).  
  
  
  
  
Crystal hung in front of the window, throwing rainbow colours across the room as the sunlight hit its translucent beauty. On the floor a deep blue, wolf-looking creature pounced on the moving lights as the crystals swayed. The lights were like fireflies he wanted to catch, simply for the sake of accomplishing something in the boredom of the vast mansion.  
  
Nearby a girl, not quite a young woman, watched in faint amusement. Sun-kissed curls fell in her eyes and she brushed them aside. Without school she felt lazy, and when she felt lazy she was most definitely bored. Only an hour ago she had been sitting beside her elder sister, attempting to stitch a design, but after a while had given up in frustration. She simply wasn't born to stay at home like most obedient young women. No, she had been borne for adventure, excitement, the thrills of life!  
  
Already, Cleao regretted leaving the sorcerer and his apprentice. She missed them and the wonders they brought along with them, and she knew even Leki was growing tired of exploring the mansion that was so new to him and his kind.  
  
Finally, the Deep Dragon cub grew bored of attacking lifeless annoyances, trotting over to his master and leaping into her lap, curling up there. Cleao sighed and stroked his head, listening to his mildly contented purrs. "You're bored too, huh?" she murmured. With a sigh, she glanced out the window. Rainbows glimmered on her face. "I sure miss them, Leki... I hope they're both doing all right."  
  
Leki nuzzled her hand affectionately, and she smiled. "Yes," she agreed. "We'll meet with them one day... We'll have to. They can't stay away from me forever."  
  
It hurt to have to wait in anticipation, but that was all she could do for now... Wait, hope, anticipate, dream...  
  
The crystal glimmered with bright promises.  
  
  
  
Soft knocking disturbed Rai from his meditation. However, when the intruder entered, he found he didn't mind. His crystal orb gently fell to the bed, nestling safely on the covers.  
  
"Welcome back," he said softly, smiling.  
  
Hartia nodded, giving him a slightly tilted smile in return. "Thanks," he replied. He took note of the crystal orb beside the clairvoyant, its pale glow dimming as the seconds passed. "I'm sorry. Did I interrupt you?"  
  
"Yes," Rai admitted. "But it is all right. There seems to be no immediate dangers."  
  
The redhead sighed, folding his arms as he leaned against the door. "So this is what they call peace, eh? I haven't felt this since before Krylancelo fled the Tower of Fangs."  
  
Rai's single, visible green eye flickered with something dark, something Hartia had a feeling he'd rather not have had his sort-of boyfriend see. "I have not known peace since I was but three years old," he murmured. Because after that his life had been turned upside-down, thrown into complete chaos, confusion, full of fear, tears, and darkness... Never having seen peace of mind until he met his irreplaceable friends, Krylancelo and Hartia.  
  
Hartia's golden eyes were sympathetic. "I'm sorry."  
  
Had anyone else said it, Rai would not have replied. But it was Hartia, and he tended to be brutally honest. As it was, his sympathy was actually welcome, something the green-haired sorcerer had never believed he would accept. "Thank you. I know you mean it."  
  
Hartia smiled weakly. "I saw Krylancelo."  
  
"I know."  
  
Gold eyes slanted in suspicion, torn between playfulness and honest surprise. "You were watching me?" Hartia inquired, sounding as though he wasn't sure whether to be mad, upset or amused.  
  
"Only for a short while," Rai confessed, tiny smile playing on his lips. "And I am proud of you. Even in his fragile state, you managed to keep your slowly fading feelings as they are: fading."  
  
Half pleased and half annoyed, Hartia shrugged. Then something came back to him, and he decided to voice it. "Rai, is it possible Krylancelo is part Roure?" Roure was a type of sorcerer, the old blood that had been psychic. Rai was a part of that himself, but he was mostly Cyntik, the seer-blood sorcerers.  
  
Rai's visible eyebrow raised, the other hidden by the hair he kept swept over his scarred right eye. Long ago he'd been attacked by a vicious animal called a zynth, and in bitter memory he always had that scar, always reminding him of his visible impediment. People tended to ask questions, so when he walked the hallways, he usually had his hood pulled over his head for good measure. "There is always a possibility, Hartia. You should know that."  
  
The redhead nodded. "Yes, I know, but I ask for good reason. You saw his strange behavior... He kept calling me Damyn, and he called Majic Mychio." A frown graced his handsome features. "And Majic said," he added in a lower tone, as though fearing there were eavesdroppers nearby, "that his mother told him people born in winter were killed in a past life."  
  
"That is an old legend," Rai agreed. "And I do believe in it. I believe in reincarnation and rebirth."  
  
Hartia shook his head. "I'm not positive I do, but let's suppose it's true. Would that explain what's been wrong with Orphen?"  
  
Rai didn't miss his calling their old friend by his new name, but he wisely kept silent. "It certainly would," he said. After a long silence, he added softly, "And... If you are curious, Hartia, there is a way to find out. However, there are risks, such as damaging Krylancelo's psychic abilities."  
  
The younger sorcerer wouldn't deny he was dying of curiosity, but if there were risks... "Anything life-threatening or overly harmful?" he asked.  
  
"Nothing life-threatening," Rai answered. "Possibly harmful. It is always best to get his consent, but we could do it when he sleeps at night. Then the risks are lower, and if we do it right, he will not be able to detect us. Of course, it IS your decision," he added after a few moments of silence. "I shall not do anything unless you do, Hartia."  
  
Hartia didn't want to harm his friend, but if they could do it without harming him... "Please tell me when we can do it."  
  
The green-eyed sorcerer didn't smile. "Come to my training tower late tonight. We shall commence then."  
  
Now Hartia was nervous; Rai hadn't looked happy. He hoped it wasn't a bad omen...  
  
  
  
Majic's reaction was a bit more extreme than he'd expected. His gasp was sharp, his hands flying up to clamp loudly over his mouth, cerulean eyes flooded with anxiety and fear in only a matter of seconds. "O... Oshou-sama..." His whisper was barely audible, muffled by his pale hands.  
  
"Look at me," Orphen said sharply as the boy's eyes squeezed shut. Not one to disobey, the blonde reopened his eyes, tearing with most likely fear. "If I asked, 'do you love me' it would be simple to answer, 'yes,' wouldn't it? Because it could be taken the same way any sibling asks another, or a child to his mother." Mahogany-coloured eyes narrowed. "But by asking 'are you in love with me,' and if interpreted correctly, it's hard to answer because it goes so much deeper than that... Doesn't it?"  
  
Dark blonde lashes fluttered, tears finally escaping the blonde's watery eyes. "Yes," he answered faintly, hands still over his mouth, though they had slackened somewhat.  
  
"Again, I want a straight answer, right now. Do you love me or not, Majic?"  
  
The blonde shook his head. Not in a negative, Orphen knew, but most likely trying to deny that this was happening. It only made him even more sure of the answer, but he wanted to hear it straight from the boy's mouth. Pale hands flew up to cover burning ears as he once again screwed his eyes shut, backing away.  
  
Orphen sighed. Majic could talk like an adult, act like an adult, and in many ways he was more of an adult than many teenagers, but despite all that he was still not yet fifteen. Perhaps this wasn't the best way to do it, but it was too late to back out, and he was determined. "Majic--"  
  
"Yes," the boy whispered faintly, so inaudible Orphen barely heard it. "Yes... I do, Orphen-sama."  
  
The older sorcerer grabbed his arm in a firm grip, trying to handle him gently as he lowered his arm. "If you can still answer, Majic, and you don't have to this time, how long? Do you know?"  
  
Majic nodded, still crying softly. He hiccuped once before choking out, "Since before you and Azari-san left the Tower. I don't know exactly when... But before that."  
  
Orphen said nothing. Now that he'd gotten the truth, he wasn't entirely sure what to think. Hartia's confession had struck guilt as he'd automatically realized he couldn't possibly return those affections, but Hartia seemed on his way of being over him -- an immense relief of guilt for Orphen! -- and Majic wasn't Hartia.  
  
There was nothing similar between the two anymore.  
  
Frustrated with himself, Orphen released the boy's arm and stood. He hated not knowing what to do; he liked to be in control, and when he wasn't... It was simply irritating beyond all belief. He turned his mahogany eyes to the window, biting the inside of his lip as he struggled to think of something to say.  
  
"Majic, I... Look, I'm sorry." He ran a hand through his hair, mussing it as he inwardly berated himself for not being more prepared for the situation. "I..."  
  
A soft sniffle made him look down at the boy. Majic had both hands over his mouth now, frantically trying to keep his cries silent. Orphen had the feeling he hadn't cried often. It wasn't that he seemed the type to cry a lot, but certainly more than most boys. But if he was struggling this hard...  
  
'Damn it,' he thought angrily. His body's reaction was faster than his mind, and before he knew it he was heading for the door. He closed it behind him, shutting out the muffled whimpers and wincing as guilt struck him.  
  
'You know, that's all you're good for,' he told himself, banging the back of his head against the solid wood. 'Running away and leaving others to pick up the pieces. You coward...' 


	12. Chapter Eleven: Guilt

:: Silken Fire ::  
  
Sorcerous Stabber Orphen  
  
Sequel to Smoke's Wrath  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Sorcerous Stabber Orphen or any of the characters mentioned.  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Pairings: Hartia+Krylancelo, Rai/Hartia, Majic+Orphen, eventual Orphen/Majic  
  
Warnings: AU, shounen ai, confusion-ness, angst, language, fast-paced  
  
Notes: Um... Yeah, this may seem like it's going quickly. -.- I apologize. But we're (finally! x_x) nearing the end of this, and then I don't have to stress so much, I can get other projects started... Whee!  
  
I love Mariah Carey. She's so inspiring. Listen to her "Forever" song. I like it. Prettiness...  
  
Sinnatious: ... I'm writing a lemon? *sweatdrop* Did I mention that somewhere? Oh, God, if I did I could kick myself... I can't get anywhere NEAR a lemon in this story; I'd have to write a whole new one and I told myself this would be the last! Crap... x_x  
  
  
  
  
The inside of Rai's tower seemed to pulse with a faint green glow. Hartia was wary of entering so late, but he made his way down, still all too curious of Orphen's strange spells. The clairvoyant had warned him it may hurt their friend, but he has also promised that, if done correctly and at the right time, they could do it without inflicting too much damage.  
  
Hartia found the green-haired sorcerer sitting alone, as he always was, single eye focused with relentless intent on the glowing orb floating inches above his folded legs.  
  
"Shh," the older sorcerer cautioned as Hartia took a seat. "He is drifting to sleep." He finally glanced up, a sharp look in his eye. "He is anxious and upset, why I'm not entirely sure, though Majic may have had something to do with it. He feels restless as well."  
  
The freckle-faced teen felt automatic defense rise, but he quickly calmed himself. There was nothing he could do from this distance, simply attempt to discover what haunted Orphen so. He nodded, still silent, and Rai looked back down again.  
  
After more than twenty minutes, as Hartia's legs began to fall asleep, the seer spoke again. "He is asleep, at last. It is not restful, so you must be very cautious. Once disturbed, he may sense you."  
  
"I understand," Hartia said quietly, though what was about to happen he had no idea. He didn't know how he was going to see his old friend's mind, or what he would have to do to be cautious, but he would still try. Not only for his sake, but because Rai knew what was best-- He WAS the master in most psychic fields, after all.  
  
As though sensing his thoughts, Rai murmured, "I have no idea how this works, either. I have yet to try it. But I did do thorough research. I cannot prepare you for what is to come... Just tread cautiously."  
  
"I will," Hartia promised.  
  
Rai finally stopped dancing around the inevitable. Not taking his eyes off the suspended crystal, he reached out beside him, lifting a vial of murky green liquid. He pressed it into his boyfriend's hands, murmuring, "Close your eyes." Hartia complied. "Now we need to synchronize your thoughts."  
  
Hartia tried thinking of Azari, but knew that was completely wrong. Then he tried focusing on Majic, remembering Rai's earlier words, and something along the lines of, 'I don't understand him,' passed through his mind. Almost instantly afterwards, he found that he felt lightheaded, almost as though he were drifting in the air...  
  
"Take a deep drink," he heard Rai say distantly. Half of him was confused as to why, but instinct made him obey. A taste akin to bitter blueberries trickled down his throat, burning his tongue.  
  
"Synchronize, Hartia..."  
  
The redhead shuddered as an ocean of emotions swept over him, drowning him in confusion, hurt, anxiety, helplessness... And then he was lost.  
  
Hartia blinked, confused as to where he was. Had it worked? All he could see was endless, clear, sparkling blue. Blue surrounded him, shimmering and glimmering, with depths shallow as the ocean. He dimly wondered if this was what Orphen's psyche looked like to the visual eye. Rai had once told him that auras could never be seen clearly, for mortals' sight was limited.  
  
He reached out to touch the substance, but though he seemed to be bathed in it, he couldn't feel it. He tried clenching his fist, but even that didn't work.  
  
A thought flitted by, barely noticed to his conscious mind. 'I wonder what I do now...'  
  
It was likely that thought was what set off the next synchronized movement. Hartia was flooded without warning, a desperate thought of, "I don't know what to do," repeating itself. A scene unfolded slowly before him like a piece of paper, small at first and slowly growing bigger. He found himself entranced, and he studied it, hoping to learn something, anything...  
  
People were deathly silent, save a few muffled sobs. There weren't many people, just a few adults and scattered teenagers and children. Some of the children were restless, fidgeting, and most everyone else was completely still.  
  
Hartia grimaced, moving forward. He was correct in thinking no one could see him, nor hear or feel him as he walked right through them. These were Orphen's-- Krylancelo's-- someone's memories.  
  
He could see himself, or someone that resembled him. The setting wasn't familiar at all, but he was certain that was him. The same dusty red hair, same length, same golden eyes...  
  
And beside whoever it was appeared to be none other than Krylancelo himself.  
  
The one who looked like Krylancelo was pale, hands trembling even as he folded his arms over his chest, trying to hide it. The look the boy similar to Hartia gave him was sympathetic, though slightly troubled. Whatever had happened... Was this the thing Orphen had been apologizing for?  
  
Too confused, the scene faded from Hartia's vision. Rather than the sparkling blue, he saw blackness. Torment seemed to swallow him; it hurt. He clutched at his chest where the pain seemed to originate, swelling to the point it felt like someone was poking him with sharp, hot iron in the same place over and over and over.  
  
Pain, pain, pain... Then snippets of a long-forgotten conversation that seemed to tear at his soul.  
  
(( "S... Souari..."  
  
"Go away, you brat."  
  
"B-but... You... You said... You--"  
  
"It was a lie, damnit! I can't stand you! Get out of my sight! GET OUT!" ))  
  
Hartia shuddered, clenching his eyes shut. Images of a very young-looking Majic, looking so hurt as tears cascaded down his face; the boy addressed as Souari glaring so hatefully when only moments before Hartia had seen him so upset. It didn't make sense, didn't make sense at all... And he wanted out.  
  
This had been the biggest mistake.  
  
  
  
Majic ducked his head until his chin rested on the skin just above his collar bone, fisting covers around him as he tried not to think. He desperately wanted to sleep, to escape the horrible feelings he felt, but his body refused to relax even as his mind pleaded for relief.  
  
He'd heard the heavy footsteps of his master late that night, much later than they usually went to bed, and he'd quickly closed his eyes, doing his best to feign sleep. Orphen had done nothing, it seemed, but gone straight to bed, falling so heavily it seemed as though he'd completely drained himself. Something about his patterns was off, certainly; coming back late, footsteps trudging rather than confident and brisk as always, not saying a word at all before simply going straight to bed... Something was wrong.  
  
The blonde hardly dared to breathe for the longest time, and just when his body finally decided to assuage his tension he'd heard a disturbed rustle from the other bed. Pulling his full lower lip between his teeth, Majic slowly rolled over, daring a glance in his master's direction.  
  
Orphen hadn't even undressed, sprawled out on the bed in complete disarray. His brows were stitched, sweat dampening his face and very faint colour high in his cheeks. Concerned, Majic sat up and pushed the covers away, sliding over to his master's bedside. He was still upset, yes... But did Orphen's well-being not always come first?  
  
He was unsure whether or not to wake him; it seemed he was troubled, possibly having a nightmare of sorts, but at the same time Majic was afraid of confronting him again. He berated himself for being so pathetic...  
  
Majic blinked, sniffing lightly before he winced. "Orphen-sama, you didn't," he whispered, disappointed and reaching to untie his headband. 'Did I do that bad a thing, Orphen-sama, to make you want to drink? Oh, gods, I'm so sorry...'  
  
A soft groan fell from the older sorcerer, causing Majic to freeze, his heart stopping for a moment. Then he exhaled softly, relieved to see he wasn't waking. 'Why did you have to ask me? I hate having to avoid you.'  
  
He slid the red cloth away from the sorcerer, folding it twice before setting it on the nightstand for Orphen to find it the next day. Then he quickly moved to remove his boots, doing his best not to disturb him. He was happy to be successful, but when he looked back again his master looked as though his dreams (or nightmares, as the case may have most likely been) had only gotten worse.  
  
Majic sighed and moved back up, gently shaking his shoulder. "Oshou-sama, please wake up," he pleaded. 'If you're hurting, please tell me. If it's my fault, I can fix it. I can go away if you want me to... Just please tell me!'  
  
Suddenly his wrist was grasped tightly, making Majic gasp and started, nearly falling backwards. Orphen was awake, it seemed, gasping as though he'd just resurfaced from the deepest of lakes.  
  
"Oshou-sama, that hurts," Majic whispered hoarsely.  
  
Orphen didn't respond at first, simply staring up at the ceiling in wide-eyed shock. "I killed him," he finally choked.  
  
His apprentice stared, baffled and frightened. Rather than struggle to get away, he took a deep breath and edged closer. If he really loved Orphen -- and he was too young to know what that really was, but if he really wanted to TRY -- then he would have to face things like this, scary or not. "Who, Oshou-sama?"  
  
He fingers clasping his bony wrist slackened, finally falling into his own lap as Orphen covered his face with his other hand. "Mychio. I killed him... I killed YOU. Oh, fuck. Oh, fuck, this is so wrong..."  
  
Wincing at the harsh language, Majic said softly, "You're probably still drunk, Oshou-sama. It was just a bad dream--"  
  
"It was NOT a bad dream!" Orphen snapped suddenly, forcing himself to sit up. Judging from his cringe, it was likely he was suffering from a headache, but he fought it. "Hartia-- Damyn-- Whoever the hell he was, he was there! He watched, he pulled them back..."  
  
Majic swallowed. "You believe in reincarnation?"  
  
Orphen shook his head, burying his face in his hands. "I don't know," he said in a strangled voice. "I just don't know what to think... But it makes the most sense. You do, I'm sure... Most Paltanec do."  
  
"Paltanec... White Magicians?" Majic gaped in disbelief. "Oshou-sama, no... I can't be... I'm just like you! And Hartia-san! I'm a sorcerer; a black-magic practicer! I AM!"  
  
The sienna-eyed sorcerer didn't seem to hear him. "Yeah, that would make sense," he whispered. "Why you can only use offense magic in desperate situations... Why you seemed to learn the few defense attacks I taught you more quickly than the others..."  
  
Majic shook his head; his bloodlines didn't matter. Orphen was avoiding the subject. "Oshou-sama, I still don't understand. Are you saying YOU killed me... In... In a past life?" His voice dropped to a whisper as he spoke, broken and upset. "But... But that's..."  
  
Completely possible, his mind told him. It was possible, it made sense... Everything Orphen had said was making sense, despite his harassed-looking state. After all, he did believe in what his mother said, that those born in winter had been killed in a past life. And so... And so...  
  
He didn't want to; he'd done it too much all day. Still he couldn't hold back the tear that escaped, and he quickly wiped it away, biting his lip so hard he bled, until he could keep in the cries his body wanted to release. No, he'd done enough of that, too much of that.  
  
Looking back up, his master looked completely exhausted and not a little tired. No words needed to be said; Majic pulled himself back into bed, curling up protectively beneath his blankets. There was a rustle, a few movements and creaks, and then silence as Orphen, presumably, attempted to fall asleep as well.  
  
Nothing made sense, and too much had happened at once. Majic knew they both had to sleep on this, and then come morning... Come morning he could be the one to confront Orphen and have HIM make a decision: to cut all ties with him, now, before either of them got hurt any worse, or to continue on their journey.  
  
Majic wanted acceptance. He'd wanted it for years, and he'd been content keeping his feelings to himself, but now that they were in the open he refused to have it halfway anymore. Either Orphen would try to accept him, or he would completely reject him.  
  
With uncharacteristic determination kindling in his lower belly, Majic finally fell into a discontented sleep.  
  
  
  
Rai knew it was going to happen long before it did. It was easy to tap into two synchronized minds, and thus he had been able to witness much of Hartia's side of Krylancelo's inner turmoil and confusion. So when Hartia gave the barest of cries and lost consciousness, overwhelmed both by the spell and Krylancelo's emotions, Rai had been able to catch him before he'd hurt himself.  
  
The room grew dark as the glow in his crystal orb faded. They were left alone, only one conscious, the other in a fitful state of darkness. Rai cradled him against his chest, saying nothing, knowing Hartia was beyond his hearing for the moment. It helped, at times, to be a bit psychic as well as clairvoyant.  
  
'I am sorry,' he thought, single eye closing against the darkness. 'I knew this was a bad idea... I knew no one would be able to handle this. It is my fault. I am sorry. Hartia, Krylancelo, Majic... Please forgive me.' 


	13. Chapter Twelve: Whispered Promises

:: Silken Fire ::  
  
Sorcerous Stabber Orphen  
  
Sequel to Smoke's Wrath  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Sorcerous Stabber Orphen or any of the characters mentioned.  
  
Rating: PG  
  
Pairings: Hartia+Krylancelo, Rai/Hartia, Majic+Orphen, eventual Orphen/Majic  
  
Warnings: AU, shounen ai  
  
Notes: -.- This chapter was seriously killing me. I always feel like I'm rushing things, but no one ever says I do. *muses* Maybe it's just me? Because I hope you all aren't being too nice. Criticism helps me. I never get it for some reason, and it's depressing.  
  
Anyway, hope you all had a good day off yesterday. And I hope this chapter is up to par.  
  
Tired. But we're almost done now. I might take a short break before starting up again, but I have too many ideas to discard. Kyah. x_x  
  
  
  
  
Little sunlight filtered through the window as Majic groggily awoke. Not surprised, if a bit disappointed, to find himself alone he silently went straight to work. Wasting no time, he changed into his hiking clothes, lacing his boots in utter quiescence. It didn't take long for him to gather his thoughts and begin to sort through them. Now, awake in daylight, things were beginning to make more sense.  
  
For starters, he wasn't a black-magic practicer at all, but a Paltanec; a white magic user. Not that this was a bad thing, but he was sorely disappointed. He had been thinking he was beginning to get the hang of at least a couple of Orphen's incantations and attacks, but now was finding he believed that it truly wasn't possible, that they were simply flukes. Part of him said that couldn't be it, but Majic was a logical boy at the worst times, and this seemed to be one of them.  
  
He was folding his clothes and re-packing them when, to his surprise, the door opened and Orphen entered. The sorcerer surveyed him quickly and calmly, saying, "Ready to go?" as though nothing had happened.  
  
"Go?" Majic repeated, tightening the cords tying the bag shut.  
  
The sorcerer shrugged. "You said after this you wanted to go back to Totokanta."  
  
Majic winced, quickly looking away. 'That's right...' He nodded slowly, eyes downcast as he stood, hand around the pack. "If you don't mind, Oshou-sama... I'd like to ask you a question."  
  
Orphen sighed. "Can it wait until later? We have a long way to go, and we should get started if you want to see your father -- and Cleao -- soon. Right?"  
  
"We?" Majic repeated again, flushing slightly as he realized he was beginning to sound like an echo.  
  
Orphen snorted, smirking. "You didn't think I wasn't going to go with you, did you?" He strode over, clapping him a bit hard on the back. "Don't be ridiculous. I told you. I'm not going to stop apprenticing you." His expression turned serious, mahogany eyes darkening slightly as he spoke. "Not with that much raw, untrained potential. And I'll be damned if I let someone take my best apprentice."  
  
Unsure whether to be happy or not, Majic fumbled for words, appearing at a loss for them. All he could manage was a weak, "Oshou-sama..."  
  
"Come on." With that Orphen began to walk away, his beckoning hand warning the boy of his last chance to follow. Scrambling, Majic hoisted the pack onto his shoulders and followed the young man out, musing in wonder to himself.  
  
  
  
Fading sunlight gave its last warming rays to him, highlighting and shadowing his features as he rest without care upon the fresh grass. It would soon become cold, but his apprentice was kindling a fire nearby. They were set for the night.  
  
In a physical sense anyway, thought Orphen.  
  
It was dimly red behind his eyelids, and when it suddenly disappeared he opened lazily slitted amber eyes, assessing the blonde hovering over him with forced calm. "Yes?"  
It took a moment for Majic to respond. "It's getting dark, Oshou-sama. You should move closer to the fire. I have dinner ready, anyway."  
  
He nodded, knowing that the facades both were working hard to uphold had been stretched thin all day. Orphen, for one, was amazed it hadn't snapped already. It was only a matter of time now, he thought. He picked himself up, dusting off his pants before joining the young teen beside the flickering fire, comforting heat washing over him pleasantly as he settled himself.  
  
Orphen didn't miss the telltale signs of Majic's nervousness; the way he kept his eyes diverted -- an old sign that was long since irritating him, -- the way he was careful not to touch him as he handed him his lukewarm bowl, the way he seemed even more introverted than usual... Majic ate in silence, stirring absently at what was left over.  
  
"Not hungry?"  
  
The blonde started, shaking his head mutely. After a long pause, Majic finally spoke. "Oshou-sama, I want to ask you something."  
  
He had wanted to talk earlier, Orphen remembered, Not feeling that hungry himself, he nodded and set the bowl down. The older sorcerer stood, walking some short ways from the fire and back to where he'd been earlier. Majic followed and both lay down, Majic keeping an annoying distance away as he did so. Orphen bit back a smart remark. His eyes slid over the darkening purple patches of sky; the barest pinprick of a star flickered in the furthest point of the west horizon.  
  
"Go ahead," he replied, rolling over on his side to look at the boy.  
  
Majic remained intent to avoid eye contact. "I don't know why you wanted me to tell you I... How I felt," he quickly backtracked, colour high in his cheeks. "And... I really wish you hadn't, but--"  
  
"Why?" Orphen interrupted, not caring that it was rude.  
  
The blonde shifted uncomfortably. "Because I was content keeping my feelings to myself, Oshou-sama. Now I feel..." His voice trailed off, lips moving as though he were trying to find a good word to describe what he felt.  
  
"Embarrassed?" Orphen prompted seriously.  
  
Majic bit his lip, wincing as though he'd reopened a wound. "Embarrassed," he admitted, voice dropping to a fading whisper as he continued. "Uncomfortable... Ashamed..."  
  
"Ashamed of what?" Orphen asked sharply, pleased that it finally startled the boy into looking at him. Once his eye was caught, it was hard to turn away. Orphen knew this, and he used it to his advantage, pressing onward. "Of the fact we're both guys? Because I'm your teacher? Because you're only fourteen?"  
  
"Oshou-sama," Majic whispered, eyes wide as the sorcerer ranting, half disbelieving and half awed.  
  
"Majic, I don't CARE that we're both male," Orphen said, pushing chestnut strands from his vision. It was truth; that sort of thing didn't bother him. The reason he'd rejected Hartia -- the ONLY one -- was because he knew he couldn't return his feelings. That, and perhaps because both of them knew that Hartia wasn't THAT tied to him... No matter how passionate he'd been. "And you remember, I loved Azari. The age difference between us isn't that different from me and Azari."  
  
Majic finally tore his eyes away, though Orphen had the feeling it took a great amount of effort. "Hartia-san was willing to stay beside you regardless of anything," he said slowly, fingers twirling blades of grass and pulling them from the ground, tearing each green piece to bits as he absently, nervously worked. "But... Oshou-- Orphen-sama," he said suddenly, surprising the older sorcerer with the abrupt switch of names. He wasn't sure if it was entirely unwelcome. "I don't think... I can't stay comfortable around you unless you could somehow... Accept me."  
  
Orphen stared at him, fully aware of the blush that had risen high in the boy's face, the way his hand reached up to clasp over his mouth as his face burned ever brighter, stained an odd maroon colour in the darkness.  
  
It had to have taken a lot of courage to say that, Orphen knew. And it must have been a hard decision to make. Now that he knew of Majic's feelings for him, how much he really DID look up to him, beyond apprentice-to-master behavior, he found that he almost couldn't believe he'd said it.  
  
And it wasn't something he could just say yes or no to. It wasn't like how he'd interrogated the boy the other day, where everything had already been established.  
  
Orphen sighed, rolling back over to look up at the sky. More stars had faded to visible existence, showering upon them both. It wasn't an easy thing to say, and he had to sort out his thoughts.  
  
"Last night," he began hoarsely, "I dreamt that we had known each other a long time ago, and you weren't even ten. Hartia was there, and Azari... Everyone. But things were different, you know."  
  
"Like what, Orphen-sama?"  
  
It looked like he was going to be patient with him. That was something else admirable about Majic, his ability to listen without growing impatient through long details. "Well," he said, trying to re-gather his thoughts. Memories surfaced, ones he knew he hadn't dreamt of. "Settings, of course. We were all closer to mountains, and there was more snow..."  
  
Orphen pushed himself into a sitting position, turning to face Majic directly. Sienna-stained-brown in the silver moon and starlight pinned his apprentice and he clasped the boy's arm when he tried to move to edge away. "And I did the worst sort of thing," he murmured, so softly Majic was forced to lean closer to hear. "I thought it would be amusing to play with your feelings, and I did."  
  
The blonde paled, pulling his lip between his teeth. A tiny bit of red was on his lower teeth as he whispered, "How?" He'd bitten himself and was bleeding. Majic quickly stopped, running his tongue over the inner side of his lip in attempt to stave the red trickle.  
  
"I kissed you," he said bluntly. Majic's eyes widened, cerulean and almost silver, his ears burning visibly. "And was falsely affectionate... Teenagers can be stupid. I was one of them. And I'm sorry." His grip tightened on the boy's arm almost desperately. "I told you to go away, to leave me alone. I purposefully shattered you, and then you ran and were killed."  
  
"I... I don't understand."  
  
When Majic made no move to pull away, Orphen loosened his grip on him. "You were killed because you hid away in the mountain forests. Almost how the zynths killed you those many moons ago."  
  
The blonde turned his gaze downward. "So was it you, your past life you, that was apologizing to me... Er..."  
  
"Mychio," Orphen clarified. "And I was Souari. Hartia was Damyn, if you'd like to know."  
  
Majic nodded, eyes still downcast. "So... Then you -- Souari, rather -- regretted it, didn't he?" He hesitated, moving to unfold his legs from beneath him. "Then... It's all right."  
  
That wasn't the reaction Orphen had been expecting. Tears, maybe; fear, yes; anger, most certainly. "You'd exonerate me just like that?" he asked quietly.  
  
"Yes, because I care about you."  
  
Earnestness, serenity, honesty was in the boy's voice, clear-cut as glass. Orphen sighed, tracing two fingers from Majic's arm to his palm. "In that case," he said gently, "if you really want it that badly, I will try to accept you." Majic started, swinging his head up to stare at him in shock and disbelief, with a glimmer of hope reflecting in the starlight. "I can't make promises. You do understand that not all relationships work out; I know you're mature enough to know that. All I can promise is that I will do my best, and I really will try to return your feelings. All right?"  
  
Now it was Majic's turn to either seal or break the pact. He seemed to be in an awed state of shock, conflicting emotions mirrored in his turquoise eyes. Orphen could almost sense what the boy was thinking. On one hand, this was more than Majic had hoped for when he'd brought the subject up. He had a chance of being happy. On the other, there was a possibility that both attempts would be futile.  
  
"Majic," he said firmly. "You aren't Hartia. I'm saying this because I think that there is a possibility... A great possibility, a chance... That we can make it work." And now, with the offer made, Orphen was afraid. He hated to admit it, but if he were rejected -- a second time, no less -- he wasn't sure if he could honestly handle it.  
  
But, ultimately, it was up to Majic.  
  
Tension thrummed between them for the longest of silences. Majic was still, looking down, then to the east, then up at the beautiful sky, all the while avoiding Orphen's direct gaze. Finally, he brought his aqua eyes to meet his master's, face colouring. "Okay," he whispered, shyly curling his fingers around Orphen's hand.  
  
Orphen sighed, squeezing his apprentice's hand gently. "It's late. We should go to bed if we want to reach Totokanta within the week."  
  
"All right." Majic slipped away from him, still blushing, with the barest of smiles on his face. Orphen watched him wander back to their temporary camping spot, exhaling a second time, suddenly feeling very drained. He was emotionally, physically, mentally exhausted.  
  
At the moment, however, he didn't regret a thing he'd just done. Perhaps that was a good sign.  
  
"Oshou-sama?"  
  
"Coming." If things worked out, perhaps Orphen would consider denying the use of honoraries. He wasn't in a hurry to bring that much closeness into their relationship, however, so for now things would have to start out from where they were-- in the midst of everything. 


	14. Chapter Thirteen: Subtle Changes

:: Silken Fire ::   
  
Sorcerous Stabber Orphen   
  
Sequel to Smoke's Wrath   
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Sorcerous Stabber Orphen or any of the characters mentioned.   
  
Rating: PG   
  
Pairings: Rai/Hartia, Cleao+Orphen, eventual Orphen/Majic   
  
Warnings: AU, shounen ai, mild language   
  
Notes: I felt oddly productive after Ivy-san's criticism. Thank you, Ivy-san! I still think it would ruin the flow of the fic to change abruptly to first person (I don't believe it's good practice for someone who wants to write professionally) but I did try to add more insight. I'm probably still using more emotion than thought, but it will probably take me a while to get it to balance out.   
  
Thank you, Mina-sensei, for the encouragement! And Neko-san and Alz-chan for always reviewing. Whee...   
  
Translations:   
Ware wa hanatsu, hikari no hakujin - I release thee, Light's Unsheathed Blade   
Ware wa tsugumu, miwa no yoroi - I spin thee, armor of light  
  
  
  
  
The setting was one of false security, with bright sunlight despite the winter coldness. Warmth seeped into his body, slowly and steadily, keeping him at a nice level of comfort. One foot shifted through crisp morning grass; dew clung to his boots, determined to soak through to his socks. Few clouds decorated the sky, and the ones there were faint and wispy, blowing along easily in the little breeze that tousled his fine silken hair.   
  
He was tense, eyes darting around nervously. His lower lip was being nipped at, portraying his anxiety easily. His pupils seemed to be almost swallowed entirely by swirling turquoise; his eyebrows were drawn down in intense concentration. Then, to his left, a sudden cry caught his attention.   
  
"Ware wa hanatsu, hikari no hakujin!"   
  
The form of the attack hardly came as a surprise, though the force and speed of it seemed quicker than he remembered. Majic froze, his mind scrambling to remember a defensive attack. His hands flew up; an incantation barely uttered before he was hit. He fell to the ground, grunting upon impact. This time when a second attack came, he was prepared.   
  
"Ware wa tsugumu, miwa no yoroi!" This time the light exploded upon impact of a faintly blueish shield that seemed to be just centimeters away from his fingertips. Majic blinked before a delighted smile lit his face; he'd been successful!   
  
Then without warning, a sharply knuckled fist crashed into his skull. He yelped and clutched at his head, wincing as his master grumbled above him and yanked him to his feet. "How many times do I have to tell you?" the older sorcerer asked in annoyance. "Stop using your eyes. And you're not psychic; don't think even for a moment that you can just sense my presence. Whoever says that is lying. Use your EARS; listen for me. Even the most stealthy make mistakes!"   
  
Majic sighed, head still very sore from the blow. "Yes, Oshou-sama. I'll do better next time."   
  
He was grateful and pleased that Orphen had taken the past couple of hours to put him through some serious training, he really was. Majic had been surprised when his master -- and sort-of boyfriend, he realized, blushing -- had offered to take the afternoon to practice magical spells. He'd agreed eagerly, though all Orphen had had him do was defend himself.   
  
"Let's take a break," the amber-eyed sorcerer suggested, stretching lazily. "Then I want to try something else, all right?"   
  
Majic nodded mutely. He had a pretty good feeling that the reason he HAD only been using defense so far was because Orphen wanted to confirm whether he was a white magic sorcerer or not. White magic generally meant he could heal and defend, but black magic, he felt, was more important because he could defend himself. And just because they had only recently started an awkward, new relationship, didn't mean that his desire to be just as great a sorcerer had lessened any. That was what had started it all in the first place!   
  
Sore but not tired, Majic wandered some ways off. Perhaps it was just because he was much more happy now, but the tension between them seemed to have lessened a great deal. He came to stop at a nearby stream, watching as shimmering clear water rushed over the rocks beneath the surface. He crouched near the brink, dipping the pads of his fingers, not surprised to find it icy cold.   
  
Without knowing why, Majic dipped his hand in until the water washed over the middle of his forearm, shivering. He clenched and unclenched his fist, finally pulling his hand back out, musing over so many things.   
  
'Cold,' he thought absently, rubbing his wet hand on his pants in an attempt to rid himself of the chill. A sudden warmth encompassed his hand and he looked up sharply, pleasantly surprised to see Orphen. Nothing was said; Orphen just held his cold hand in both of his own, staring down almost thoughtfully.   
  
'Cold... Just like Orphen-sama was only a short few days ago.'   
  
Majic uncurled his fingers, gently squeezing the older youth's hand before Orphen stood, pulling him to his feet. "Enough rest," he said quietly. "One more lesson and we'll be on our way."   
  
They walked back to the center of the clearing. Majic stopped a good distance away while Orphen continued walking. Finally the brunette turned. "Attack me."   
  
Only mildly taken aback by the order, Majic lifted one arm, fingers outstretched and spread, grasping the other arm with his left hand. He racked his mind for an appropriate attack, only able to come up with the basic.   
  
"Ware wa hanatsu, hikari no hakujin," he whispered, clenching his eyes shut tightly. Heat pulsed in his once-cold hand, seeming to engulf it for a split second, and then suddenly left with startling force. It shot toward Orphen, who muttered a quick incantation and deflected it with what looked like a bright blue light. Majic knew what it was; it was the Demon's Blade.   
  
"Not good enough," Orphen chastised. "You're depending too much on your powers alone. I did the same thing back at the Tower." His tone was more clipped than usual, one his apprentice had come to recognize as his ill-used "lecture" voice. All Majic did was nod, and the older, definitely more experienced sorcerer continued. "I've told you at least twice, I know; you need to synchronize your mind with your powers, soul, and strength. Once you learn to do it, it will come naturally each time you use magic."   
  
Majic sighed, lowering his arm. "But Oshou-sama, you said that Paltanecs were white-magic users. That means I can't do--"   
  
He was cut off as Orphen threw a harmless but disarming attack, sending him sprawling on his back. "No," the young man snapped, mahogany eyes narrowing. "That is exactly the wrong thing I want you thinking. If one with strong Xertil blood can learn defense, I'll be damned if I don't teach you offensive magic. Understand?"   
  
Majic propped himself up on his elbows, rubbing the back of his head ruefully. "Yes, Oshou-sama. I understand."   
  
Thinking back, the young apprentice realized that Orphen had changed greatly. True, he and Krylancelo were two separate beings, even if they shared the same body. But even after Krylancelo had become Orphen and gone through drastic personality changes, Majic found that the young boy from the Tower of Fangs resurfaced once in a while. Perhaps it was because all faults and whatnot had been cleared between Azari, Childman, Hartia and him, but Orphen was slowly regressing, in a sense. Yes, he was still the same harsh teacher that would accept nothing less than perfection -- and it seemed that Childman's "death" had hardened his teachings -- but he was also kinder, in a sense.   
  
"Do it again," instructed his master. Orphen's arm fell to his side, Demon's Blade still brightly glowing. Majic knew what his intent was; he was going to wait for him to attack first, and then defend himself to judge the speed of his student's attack. The day Majic could hit him before he could bring the blade up would be the day he would finally succeed in being his best apprentice.   
  
They tried this several more times. Majic was scolded several times, even told to take all the time he needed to put his powers in synch with everything else. Even then the attack was only a bit better than the rest.   
  
It frustrated Majic, really. He knew it took years to be able to use magic properly, and that he was a sort of prodigy in the sense he could even form his own sort of magic -- Something Orphen had noted once when catching Majic spying on Cleao bathing, an act he still felt ashamed to think about.   
  
But even so, he knew that Orphen had grown to expect him to do better than he was at the moment. Most of the fault rested on his own shoulders; he didn't practice nearly enough. 'I'm disappointing him,' he thought with regret.   
  
"No," he heard Orphen say almost viciously. "Majic, you're distracted. Whatever you're thinking about, forget about it when you're training or else we'll stop right now!"   
  
It was a true threat, and Majic cringed. "Sorry," he apologized, forcing himself to focus on the task at hand. Again he attacked, and again it was deflected without Orphen even trying. It was like child's play to the older sorcerer, and that Majic had to try so hard to do what Orphen could do so easily, as though he were simply breathing, only made him more determined to succeed.   
  
Orphen, on the other hand, was pleased to see that Majic was focusing more sharply. Aquamarine eyes were narrowed in concentration, fingers flexing as the boy struggled to form a proper magic attack. His student was better than most he knew, with that raw talent lurking beneath his psyche, but he was still just a beginner. He was much better than Orphen had been after only a year's training, but a sorcerer couldn't rely on talent alone. Sorcery was like singing; it had to be trained, toned and polished to perfection before it could be properly used. Pure talent was good on its own, but flourished with the best effects under proper training.   
  
Finally, when the boy began to show signs of exhaustion, he let up. "That's enough," he said. "We still have a ways to go before nightfall."   
  
Majic nodded, too tired to argue, and crouched down, seeming to need to catch his breath. Orphen felt a little bad for doing that to him, but he had to toughen him up somehow. If Majic wanted to become a true sorcerer, he was going to have to depend on his own training and not on his master teaching him every lesson. Some things were best learned alone, after all.   
  
"Oshou-sama," he heard a few moments later. "Why are you so lenient with me?"   
  
Orphen walked over to him, dropping to his knees beside him, rocking back on his heels. "You think I'm lenient?" he inquired, draping an arm over his knee.   
  
Majic sighed and looked up. "You're not as harsh as the teachers back at the Tower of Fangs, that's all. I want to become a good sorcerer."   
  
The older youth reached out to muss the blonde's hair. "I'm not Flameheart," he said with uncharacteristic gentleness. Heat rose in Majic's neck; when he talked like that, he was beginning to think that Orphen had actually been right in saying there was a good chance he could try to love Majic back. Even if it wasn't true, he liked to think it. "This is more of a manner Childman taught me in, though I know I'm a lot harder than he was in direct training."   
  
Majic caught his wrist, eyes surprisingly serious. "You miss him."   
  
Orphen nodded. "There are good and bad memories. And I'm not Childman; I can only try to be like him."   
  
"I don't want you to be."   
  
Orphen's expression changed suddenly, and Majic knew he'd gotten too intimate. He drew back, getting to his feet. "I'll get the pack, then," he said lightly, walking around the still-thoughtful sorcerer to retrieve their belongings.   
  
Orphen remained crouching on the ground, torn between discomfort and guilt. 'It's not entirely his fault,' he told himself. 'You got too personal on your own. Don't provoke him like that!'   
  
Well, it was only a matter of days until they reached Totokanta now. Orphen righted himself on his feet, rolling his head and hearing a crack that somehow relieved the tension in his neck. He brushed a couple blades of grass sticking to his knees. He pulled on his gloves until they clung to his palms comfortably again, turning to face his apprentice. The boy was ready, a sweet smile of apology on his lips.   
  
Even if he wanted to, Orphen didn't think he could find it in himself to hold a grudge against him. He knew there would be a lot to face in Totokanta. Something like this wasn't going to do well kept in silence; Cleao would undoubtedly notice, sure as he was that she was going to rejoin them again. There was the risk of hurt there, and then there was Majic's father. Orphen knew he was far from the best of examples, and the main reason Bagup even let his son follow the black sorcerer was because Majic wanted to learn sorcery that badly. When it was revealed that they were trying to start and maintain a relationship... Well, there was certainly going to be SOME objection on Bagup's part, whether he was against it or not. Majic was, after all, his son and only heir.   
  
Yep, it was definitely going to get interesting once they reached Totokanta.   
  
  
  
Bare feet padded on soft carpet as Cleao walked over to the window, clothed in nothing but a white cotton nightgown, adorned with thin, pale yellow ribbons on the hems. She leaned against the sill, tilting her head back.   
  
A little mewl made her look down. Smiling, she stroked Leki's fur, softer than any kitten's, so much more pleasant to touch. The Deep Dragon cub leaned into her touch, purring softly on content. "They're coming back," the blonde whispered, though her mother and sister's rooms were far enough away so that she didn't have to lower her voice. Long fingernails tapped the window, her hand glowing with the moonlight's touch. "Can you feel it too, Leki? They're coming back."   
  
Leki nuzzled her hand in response, seeming to be an affirmative. She smiled and kissed the top of his silken blue head. "I hope they're both doing well. Maybe Orphen's finally gotten better... I hope Majic was more of a help than a burden." Again, an affectionate nuzzle. She really loved this pup! "Maybe when he gradually gets over Azari-san, I can tell him how I feel."   
She started with sharp teeth pierced her hand. "Leki?" she questioned, not disturbed that a tiny bead of blood was welling up where his sharp fangs had accidently pricked her.   
  
The blue cub licked the wound, though he didn't move to give her affection again. Musing over this, Cleao turned her eyes back outside, biting the inner side of her lip. Had something happened in the short moon and couple weeks she hadn't seen either of them?   
  
Perhaps, she realized, Majic's being with Orphen had done a lot more than she'd originally thought... And she wasn't sure if it was a good or bad thing. 


	15. Chapter Fourteen: Drawing the Lines

:: Silken Fire ::  
  
Sorcerous Stabber Orphen  
  
Sequel to Smoke's Wrath  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Sorcerous Stabber Orphen or any of the characters mentioned.  
  
Rating: PG  
  
Pairings: Rai/Hartia, possibly Cleao+Orphen, Orphen/Majic  
  
Warnings: AU, shounen ai, sap  
  
Notes: Kyah! I'm sorry! *guilt, guilt, guilt* I got a fit of depression at the worst time, and paired with lack of inspiration, it took me too long to update. .o I'm so sorry! But Mina-sensei was right; you can find inspiration in the most unexpected places. I just happened to find mine in her consolations and in the best Yami no Matsuei fic I ever read.  
  
Speaking of Mina-sensei, I'm not sure if I've done this yet, but... Read her fic, "Call Me, Call Me." It kinda irks me that she's written such a beautiful little trilogy and is hardly getting any recognition for it, so I'd suggest you go try her fics before even starting on this chapter. They're really good. Really.  
  
  
  
  
The straps of the heavy pack were biting into his shoulder. After the long walk, Majic was growing weary. They'd had to set out early that morning, Orphen promising that they would reach Totokanta that afternoon or evening if they did. It wasn't easy to carry something so heavy when laden with lethargy, but he refused to complain. Whining would only irritate Orphen, and that was the last thing he wanted!  
  
Besides, he had other things on his mind. His heels dragged in the dirt road as they walked, creating scuff marks behind them. Adjusting the uncomfortable strap to lighten the weight a bit, Majic reminded himself to pick his feet up, though his eyes continued to trail along the ground.  
  
"Something wrong?"  
  
He blinked, raising his sea-coloured eyes to his master. "Pardon?" he inquired, a bit puzzled after being snapped so suddenly from his thoughts.  
  
With a smooth, fluid movement, Orphen turned and began walking backwards so he could face the boy, barest traces of a frown beginning on his face. "I asked if something was wrong. You seem troubled."  
  
The sound of a far-off bird twittering filled the brief pause between the two voices. Majic's gently trembling fingers smoothed the sleeve of his sweater, proof positive of his inner anxiety. "No, not really," Majic lied, knowing that if he tried to smile his master would see right through it. It had nothing to do with their steadily growing -- if only little bit by little bit -- more intimate relationship. He was simply easy to read, and Orphen was good enough at reading expressions anyway.  
  
And Orphen saw through the blatant lie. Now the scowl came on stronger, dark eyebrows slanting downward almost wickedly to give the apprentice a look that sent cold chills down his spine. "Don't lie to me. You're worried about something."  
  
Majic shrugged against the weight on his shoulders, sliding his gaze to a point just past the older youth's piercing, sienna-coloured eyes so he wouldn't have to look at him directly, and at the same time not get reprimanded for avoiding Orphen's stare. "I guess... It's just Father. And Cleao..."  
  
Rather than question him, Orphen seemed to understand instantly. "You too, huh." It seemed their thoughts had been traveling a similar path; the thought made Majic smile to himself a little. Also, he was relieved to know that Orphen was concerned with confronting the two as well. It wasn't to be an easy task; he was fairly sure of Cleao's reaction, but his father was a whole other story. With their relationship, it was much like his and Orphen's in the way they had lived together for a while -- though he was more traveling than living with his sort-of boyfriend -- but still didn't know each other very well.  
  
In fact, he believed he knew his master better than his own father, his own blood-kin. A large part of it may have simply been he hadn't seen his father in over a year, whereas Orphen he'd seen every day. Even so, he felt guilty.  
  
"Yes," he confirmed quietly. "Oshou-sama... It's going to be weird. How am I supposed to tell them? I don't want to hurt Cleao, but I..." Colour rose in his cheeks, bright in the mid-noon sun, and he diverted his eyes completely. "And I'm nervous of Father's reaction. I don't know how he'd take it..."  
  
A wispy cloud passed overhead. Majic tilted his head back, pausing so as not to trip whilst walking, and shielded his eyes against the sun to look. It had the odd shape of some sort of cross between the rear of a wild deer and a rabbit...  
  
Orphen said nothing as he also slowed to a stop, hand absently reaching up to touch the pendant that was no longer there. It was a habit of his to toy with it when he was beginning to feel anxious or uncomfortable, one he was sure Majic had already noticed, and he was beginning to wish he hadn't told Hartia to keep it. Though it represented so many things to him, it wasn't just a symbol of Azari. It had also come to remind him of better times at the Tower of Fangs; Azari, Hartia, Childman, Rai, even the younger, much more timid Majic.  
  
"Well, you're not doing it alone, you know," Orphen said calmly. Majic blinked, looking back forward to him as his hand fell limply to his side. "I made the offer myself, and I'm going to do my share."  
  
The dry thought of 'for once' was heavy between them both, but neither voiced the sarcastic remark. It wasn't Majic's nature, for one, and Orphen wasn't about to put himself down in front of his own apprentice! With an arrogant smirk, he brushed the tip of his nose with his thumb, spinning and setting out once again. Bemused, the blonde teen followed, not completely unaware of how completely puppy-like he was in the way he acted around his master; like a child pleading for attention, or a shy student waiting eagerly for appropriate praise.  
  
It was going to be hard to convince anyone that they were actually serious, Majic realized. After all, how many twenty-year-olds decided to take a young teenager seriously and try to accept them and their feelings-- Especially when they were both guys?  
  
  
  
The sun was setting pleasantly by the time the two sorcerers reached Totokanta. Even in the red glare of sun, Majic's eyes lit noticeably. A rush of realization that he'd been homesick for so long washed over him, and it was all he could do to not tear through the streets right then. Besides, if he dropped the pack, Orphen was more than likely to be furious!  
  
The older sorcerer had traces of a smirk on his lips, though. Turning to the younger boy, outwardly calm and amused at his expression, he said, "Well, let's go."  
  
Gravel crunched beneath his heels as Majic walked, and he couldn't keep the delighted smile off his face. Familiar faces were still there, though older, still a pleasant sight to see. He could recall the elderly woman in the house yonder; his father had sent him there on many an errand, and each time she'd sent him away with the bread and pastries his father wanted, as well as a little something extra for the growing boy. 'Round the streets children ran, wanting to get their last few minutes of play before they were called in to wash up for supper.  
  
Through the air wafted delicious smells, mingled with the dust as children kicked up dirt with their heels. Orphen had to refrain from lashing out when one kid kicked up a particularly large cloud of dirt, right into his face, but he managed to succeed, settling for cursing beneath his breath.  
  
Majic wound through the streets as though they were as familiar as the back of his hand. Orphen walked at a slower pace, not really in a hurry to reach their destination as the blonde boy was. Perhaps he was just more wary of the parental unit; he didn't know. All the same, he wasn't as worried as he'd thought he'd be, but still tense-- Very tense.  
  
He finally looked up, realizing Majic was waiting for him, a sort of guilty look on his face. "I'm sorry, Oshou-sama," he apologized, eyes filled with acute embarrassment. "I didn't mean to leave you behind like that."  
  
It meant more than it seemed, Orphen knew. Perhaps to Majic, leaving him behind was like abandoning him and he didn't want to give the older sorcerer the wrong impression. With a reassuring smirk, Orphen mussed the boy's hair despite the protests. "C'mon," was all he said, walking past him and down the streets toward the tavern they knew so well.  
  
Majic didn't bother to knock; the heavy wooden door swung open and he bound in, easing the pack to the floor before he dashed into the back room, calling out. "Father! Father, we came back to see you!"  
  
Orphen snorted, kicking the door shut with his heel. He could hear muffled voices in the direction Majic had disappeared, and he decided to simply settle himself at the bar. When they finally emerged, Bagup didn't look at all surprised to see him there.  
  
"The usual, black sorcerer?" he asked with a sort of friendly calm.  
  
The mahogany-eyed sorcerer nodded, feeling a sort of warm peace wash over him at the combination of a familiar setting, people, and words. He dimly noticed his apprentice on a stool nearby, kicking the legs gently with the soles of his boots. "Anything I can do to help, Father?" he asked serenely.  
  
"Don't be silly," was the mild answer as Bagup slid the glass of soda and ice cream to Orphen, who sipped at it blissfully. He hadn't had sugar in the longest time; it was his favourite thing. That, and kicking major ass in sorcery. "Though if you must, you could go prepare the sorcerer's room," he added. "We've been a bit busy for the past few weeks, what with spring coming and all."  
  
'Round spring and late summer, business seemed to flourish at the tavern. Majic, happy to be of use, nodded and fled up the stairs, ears burning for some reason. Likely because, Orphen thought dryly, he was growing more and more nervous about the inevitable.  
  
Well, it could wait overnight, at least.  
  
"I'll be turning in, if you don't mind," he said as last, draining the dregs of soda and frothy cream. The last of mildly flattened bubbly liquid slid down his throat, a pleasant feeling if nothing else. "And," he added casually before disappearing up the stairs, "you may want to talk to your son. After all, you haven't seen each other for a while, and you may find you have a LOT to catch up on."  
  
Avoiding the only mediocre look of puzzlement from the older man -- who looked grayer than Orphen had last seen him, he thought -- the young man bound up the stairs, eager to just fall to sleep on a real bed for the first time in quite a few days.  
  
He found Majic still in his room -- the same as it had always been, same room, same feel, same decorations -- sitting on his bed, looking both thoughtful and anxious. Orphen sighed inwardly, knowing what was plaguing the boy's thoughts, but feigned ignorance as he pulled his gloves off his hands, setting them down on the bedside nightstand. "Something wrong?" he asked lightly.  
  
Wide, perturbed aqua eyes looked up. Majic sucked on his lip, nibbling softly in anxiety. "You didn't say anything, did you?" he asked weakly.  
  
He was taking the situation worse than Orphen had thought! It was hard, but he had to keep reminding himself that, despite his maturity, Majic was still a child. Sighing, and feeling more than somewhat awkward, he sat himself on the bed beside the boy. "Come here," he muttered, pulling the boy over by the shoulders. Too startled to protest, Majic allowed himself to be settled against the older man's chest, the pink rising in his cheeks to match his ears.  
  
"Orphen-sama..."  
  
When he used that name, Orphen knew they were reaching a more level ground. It was only temporary; after they talked he knew it would revert to a more comfortable ground -- which was very different from a level one -- as master and apprentice. Just for a few minutes though, maybe a little longer than that, it would be all right to act a bit more intimately... More like they really were 'dating,' if that was the proper term to use for their new relationship.  
  
"Just don't stress out over it," he said with an unnatural soothing tone, relenting to petting the blonde's kitten soft hair. The tiny smile on Majic's face didn't go unnoticed, though he did try to hide it by pressing closer into the older sorcerer's chest. "No matter what, even if this doesn't work out, you know I won't stop apprenticing you." It was his roundabout way of saying he would be there for him, without nearly as much intimacy-- But Majic understood.  
  
"Thank you," he whispered in a muffled voice, dark golden lashes fluttering closed. Then it was simple silence for a while, each of them content. As the comfort stretched thin, Orphen began to shift, aware that it was getting too smooth, becoming too close. He was trying, he really was, but there were still many things he wasn't ready for. Majic was, most definitely; he was a touchy sort of person, feeling better when he had physical or even just emotional contact with somebody. But Orphen had gone five -- no, six -- years distancing himself, and to draw himself close to anyone, even his own apprentice, frightened him in a way he simply couldn't qualm, at least not right now.  
  
Even if he was sensitive to others' feelings, Majic was far from an empath. Orphen coughed, edging away a bit. Majic quickly took the hint, separating from him quickly and efficiently, trying not to look hurt. He knew it was too early, at least for his master, for some things he wanted to do-- Even as simple as cuddling, just sitting in contented silence. Still, it was hard to bury the sting that came with it.  
  
Well, that was what patience was for. "Goodnight, Oshou-sama."  
  
He was almost out the door, when a soft correction of, "Orphen," came from behind him. Majic stopped, blinking over his shoulder. The brunette met his gaze unwaveringly, his expression unreadable. Even still, it gave him a sort of pleasant tingly feeling, and he smiled shyly.  
  
"Goodnight," he said again, "Orphen-sama."  
  
It might have been guilt, or even of his own volition, but Orphen stood and made his way to him, pinning him with those piercing, catlike eyes. Majic was suddenly very aware of the blood rushing to his face, through his veins, pounding in his ears. His eyes clenched shut tightly as warm lips, almost cold on his heated face, pressed to his forehead. Then a murmur of, "We'll work on it tomorrow," reached his ears. Nodding, Majic fumbled for the door, stammering another good night before he practically fled, eyes wide, heart racing, and almost unpleasantly prickling with an overload of sensation.  
  
It made him feel silly for even being hurt, really. Though he passed him, he avoided his father's questioning gaze, jumping into bed as soon as he reached the room and pressing his face into the cool sheets, bursting into a fit of giddy giggles he couldn't begin to explain the reason for. 


	16. Chapter Fifteen: Silent Understanding

:: Silken Fire ::  
  
Sorcerous Stabber Orphen  
  
Sequel to Smoke's Wrath  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Sorcerous Stabber Orphen or any of the characters mentioned.  
  
Rating: PG  
  
Pairings: Rai/Hartia, possibly Cleao+Orphen, Orphen/Majic  
  
Warnings: AU, shounen ai, mild language, mild angst  
  
Notes: oO; What is it with me and writing about Majic crying so often? Why do I torture him so? Kyah... x_x  
  
Anyway, thanks to Mina-sensei, Neko-san and Alz-chan's consistant reviews, Muse-chan, and Mariah Carey's "They Can't Take That Away From Me" theme, I finally got this chapter out. 'Tis a bit longer than usual, but maybe that'll be a good thing. We hope... .;  
  
  
  
  
It took Majic a few moments to remind himself where he was when he awoke early the next morning. It wasn't that he wasn't used to his own room -- the decor was far too familiar, even after a year away -- but whilst traveling, he, Orphen and Cleao had never slept in the same forest twice. It was just a bit disorienting.  
  
It took him just less than ten minutes to get dressed and washed up -- and this was taking his time, considering the hurried pace Orphen had put him through a few times before -- and then he was out the door, still barefoot, padding softly down the hallway.  
  
He had to pass his master's room on his way downstairs. Unsurprisingly, he found the door locked. When he could, Orphen tended to appreciate his privacy, and that was perfectly fine with Majic. Smiling softly, he allowed his hand to slip away from the doorknob before walking downstairs. The tavern diner was teaming with people, and he had to walk quickly to avoid getting stepped on. He really should have put on his shoes, he thought rebukingly, but in the fuzz of his still-sleepy state, he'd forgotten that things were currently busy at the tavern... At his home.  
  
Smiling a cheerful good morning to his father, Majic subsided into the sidelines, patiently waiting until some of the chaos died down. It seemed like forever until his father got some time to talk to him, but he amused himself by watching the dust dance in the sunlight streaming through the window, telling himself he should take some time to help clean while he was still here. It was probably only because he was managing everything alone, but his father seemed in the verge of exhaustion. It made Majic feel guilty for leaving.  
  
And yet, he knew, he would never go back and change his mind. It was WORTH it; everything had been worth it. He had a chance, a try... And he was happy. He knew his father was fine, guilt or no, and he also knew than his welfare -- emotional, physical, and mental -- was what his father was truly concerned with. Not the tavern, not getting through the (what must have been) tiring days, just his son's well being.  
  
"The sorcerer said you had something to tell me."  
  
Majic started, eyes widening so quickly on his suddenly pale face, it seemed they would swallow him alive for a moment. "W-what?" he stammered, clearly taken off guard. His hand tightened on the counter below him; Orphen had promised he hadn't said anything!  
  
Or had he simply hinted? That would still be being honest, saying he hadn't SAID anything... Majic was furious with himself for not thinking of that. Boyfriends or not, he had to remember than Orphen was very tricky.  
  
Bagup shrugged, though Majic had the sinking feeling this was a far from casual chat. Orphen was, after all, not the only clever person he knew. His father was sharp, even in his graying years. "He just mentioned I may want to talk to you," he replied to his son, pausing to tend to a customer that wanted a hot mug of coffee.  
  
Majic swallowed audibly, eyebrows stitching together as he worried over the situation that had arisen, much sooner than he would have liked, no less! He knew he should have stayed in bed...  
  
It was all too soon when he had his father's full attention again. Bagup said nothing, simply watched his son expectantly, and Majic knew there was no hiding his nervousness. He gave a small shrug, plucking at the hem of his shirt as he murmured, "Orphen-sama should be here, too." Too late he realized he'd said too much, and his hand flew to his mouth as he looked up uneasily.  
  
His father said nothing, raising a thick eyebrow before he was, once again, distracted by his customers. Majic could feel the stares of a pair of nearby teenage girls, giggling, and he blushed brightly, wishing he could sink into the wall and just disappear. On top of everything, there had to be GIRLS. Giggling ones, at that. He wished he knew how to teleport. Orphen probably avoided teaching him that for situations like this...  
  
Thankfully, Bagup didn't comment on the situation again. Perhaps he had taken Majic seriously when he'd said he wanted to wait for Orphen-- Or perhaps he had simply been surprised to hear Majic call his master "Orphen-sama" rather than "Oshou-sama." He didn't know, but he was anxious, nonetheless.  
  
When they did talk, it was kept forcefully light. Majic hesitantly spoke of the few spells he had learned, insisting that Orphen was a great teacher; he just needed more time, more practice. He didn't know if his father believed him or not, but he did nod and say time and money weren't issues of the moment.  
  
It wasn't until the sun had reached high noon and the tavern dining area was nearly empty that the black sorcerer entered, stretching like a lazy cat as his still somewhat sleepy eyes trailed over to where Majic and Bagup were. As though sensing the younger boy's tension, his eyes snapped completely open and focused. "Morning," he greeted calmly enough, sauntering over and seating himself at a stool.  
  
"Good morning, Oshou-sama," Majic returned, leaping down from the counter. The brunette shot him a mildly quizzical look, making Majic wonder if he'd done something wrong.  
  
"The usual, right, Orphen?" was Bagup's way of greeting his son's master. Orphen nodded, resting his chin on the heel of his hand as he watched the elderly man set to work, yawning widely. Clearly he'd just woken up.  
  
He must have noticed Majic hovering a few feet away, for he made a discreet motion for him to move closer. Majic complied, startled and embarrassed when a reassuring hand grabbed his beneath the counter, out of Bagup's immediate sight. His embarrassment wasn't so much that he blushed, but he did manage a weak smile. Orphen didn't return the smile, but he did give the boy's pale fingers a light squeeze before his hand dropped back to his side.  
  
After Orphen's breakfast -- 'Some breakfast; it's just sugar,' thought Majic dryly -- had been served, Bagup Lyn leaned forward on the counter top, arms folded beneath him. "So, how is my son regarding his progress?"  
  
The mahogany-eyed sorcerer seemed reluctant to answer, enjoying himself as much as he was. Finally, he raised his wicked-looking eyes, smirking. "I told you before, Majic has tons of talent. He's not doing as well as he COULD be--" Majic winced, but kept silent, "--but he's doing better than most do at one year into practice."  
  
Taken aback by the offhanded praise, even if it was laden with discouragement, Majic slowly edged himself to sit nearby. His hands clutched at the edge of the stool, turquoise eyes fixed downward as he wondered if his master was going to say any more.  
  
Orphen's heel kicked a leg of the stool as he sipped almost absently at the draining, bubbling soda. "You never told me his mother was a white-magic user."  
  
Bagup's eyebrows rose. "I never knew myself, sorcerer. I'm not familiar in the sorcery department."  
  
"Hmm," was all Orphen said in reply, finally using the spoon to stir the softened ice cream. The clink of metal against glass accompanied by a background or murmurs from the lingering customers, which wasn't more than a few schoolgirls really, was the only sound in the room for a few minutes.  
  
Majic glanced behind at the girls, blinking as one of them noticed him and startled giggling, pointing in his and Orphen's general direction whilst whispering to her friends. Two other girls looked up as well, one of them grinning widely. Majic ducked his head, quickly turning to look back to his father and master as they continued to sit in silence. Girls had always made him nervous -- with Fiena as the only exception; she'd had a comforting, serene air about her -- and anyway, he hated the way they whispered behind his back.  
  
Whether they were giggling over him or Orphen (or both, which wouldn't surprise him) he didn't know, nor did he think he wanted to.  
  
Fidgeting uncomfortably, Majic took a steadying breath. "Father, I..." Two pairs of eyes fixed on him. With the distinct feeling Orphen would berate him (if not now, than later) if he didn't make eye contact, he forced himself to look directly at his father. When he did that, though, he felt helpless, pale hands wringing as he chewed the inside of his cheek nervously.  
  
Orphen's hand -- not discreet at all, which surprised both Majic and his father -- came to rest on top of his. Sienna eyes burned as he said nothing, simply gripped Majic's balled fists in a purposefully too-tight grip.  
  
Majic struggled to harden his resolve. He wasn't a giggling little girl; he could handle this. He'd practically brought it upon himself from the moment he'd asked Orphen to try to accept him or let them part completely, but he hadn't really been THINKING about the consequences...  
  
Even so, when he finally blurted it all out, he couldn't help but screw his eyes shut. "I-told-Orphen-sama-I-love-him-and-we're-going-out... Kinda," he finished in barely a whisper. Once it was all out, a loud wave of what seemed like relief washed over him, leaving prickling tingles in its wake.  
  
It seemed deathly silent then; even the girls' giggles seemed to have faded. Majic slowly, cautiously opened one eye, then another. His father's expression remained blank, which Majic knew to mean he was chewing this information over carefully.  
  
Orphen's touch slid away, but Majic was too numb to be hurt. He kept his gaze on the counter, swallowing repeatedly. Sometimes silence could be a good thing, but much of the rest of the time, it was far from good.  
  
"Majic, I'd like to talk to you for a minute." When Bagup spoke, his tone was soft, gentle, but Majic stiffened automatically. Both reluctant to leave and eager to escape the tension that only thickened in the enclosed room, he followed his father into the back room. Oddly enough, when the door shut behind him, he sensed no finality.  
  
  
  
A soft sigh resounded in the room. Orphen, finding himself even more emotionally exhausted than he'd have thought, pushed his empty glass away.  
  
Majic had been so anxious he'd been able to FEEL it. Orphen was no empath, no telepath, nothing of the sort; he was only mildly psychic, and only then through his dreams. Even so, he'd practically felt the boy's nervousness prickle his skin like static electricity. He'd been sensitive to it, and he still had chills!  
  
Time passed by with aching slowness. He felt sleep tugging at his awareness, until he'd fallen forward, resting his chin on his arms as a sleepy yawn fell from his mouth. The sun passed the noon point, and still neither father nor son came out. People trickled in slowly, some only to be turned away when Orphen explained -- snapped, rather -- that there was currently no service available.  
  
He shifted and finally stood; the wooden stool was beginning to hurt sitting on so long. Stretching much like a lazy feline, yawning once again, Orphen finally let his arms fall to his side as he trudged up the stairs.  
  
He was definitely too tired for this.  
  
He didn't know WHY he was tired, either. He mulled over the reasons as he flopped down on his bed, arm draped over his eyes to block out the adamant sunlight. A logical explanation would be that he was just physically tired from going as such a fast pace to reach Totokanta in the past week or so, but a more reasonable thought was that he simply wasn't ready for the strain that came with such a relationship he'd started with Majic-- Forbidden before it had even begun.  
  
It wasn't just the fact they were both male. It was that it violated so much of the teacher/pupil relationship, making things more tense during the rare days he took time to teach Majic something. It was that now that he knew of Majic's feelings, he KNEW what the boy was thinking each time he gazed at him with those childlike, seemingly innocent eyes. He knew that silently, Majic was adoring him, from his good points to his faults, drastic as they may be.  
  
He grimaced. That was one thing he hadn't been ready for. It was one thing to admire someone so much, blind to their faults and only seeing everything good and beautiful about them -- Like he had to Azari -- but it was a completely other situation when you were the one being admired for EVEN the bad things that had been done.  
  
It just unnerved him, really.  
  
A soft noise in the hall distracted him from his train of thought. Biting back another sigh, highly suspicious that it was Majic outside, Orphen rose and strode over to the door, peering through a crack in the doorway.  
  
Majic was there; his suspicions were confirmed. But his back was to him, as though he'd been on his way to his room but had suddenly stopped, knees giving out beneath him. He was curled up on the ground, hands pressed tightly to his mouth, not seeing the black sorcerer behind him.  
  
More than mildly alarmed, Orphen edged out and moved to kneel behind the boy, resting a hand on his back. It was an awkward gesture of comfort, but Majic only jumped, turning to look at him. He wasn't entirely surprised to see the tears the boy was struggling to hold back, but it worried him all the same. Majic rarely cried, and when he did...  
  
Without a word, the mahogany eyed youth pulled him close, wrapping strong arms securely around the seemingly fragile boy. Majic pressed his wet face into the curve of his shoulder, choking as he struggled not to give in to the silent sobs that wracked his body. Unsure of what to say, uncomfortable with the situation, Orphen did nothing but sit still, occasionally sifting his fingers through the dusty blonde hair tucked beneath his chin.  
  
When Majic seemed to regain his bearings, he dared to speak. "Are you all right?"  
  
Majic nodded, fists tightening in the older youth's dark leather vest. Finally he spoke, voice husky from possibly more crying before then. "He said he understood, but... But..." He sniffed, pulling away to wipe his eyes. "I didn't like his eyes. They made me feel bad... They made me feel guilty." His hands balled into two solitary fists. "I hate it when he looks at me like that!"  
  
Dimly amused that his apprentice could show his anger sometimes, Orphen simply asked, "Did he discourage it? Verbally, I mean."  
  
Majic shook his head, sighing heavily. He seemed to be calming down, which relieved much of Orphen's initial guilt at leaving like that. "No," he admitted. "But I know he's not happy with it..."  
  
Orphen shrugged. Personally, he was grateful to Bagup for being one of the very few non-sorcerers he'd ever met that could accept another sorcerer as a human being -- he'd married one, after all, and had a son -- and even for allowing him to take Majic under his wing as his apprentice... But concerning this matter, one that seemed to affect Majic more personally than anything else, he really didn't care whether the boy's father approved or not.  
  
"If he's not happy, he can deal," Orphen said firmly, his hand still not removed from the boy's head. Majic blinked, beginnings of a blush high in his cheeks. He did seem happier than Orphen agreed with him, though, and he nodded.  
  
After battling internally for a moment, for last night may have been a mistake as well, Orphen finally gave in. He nudged the boy forward gently, kissing the top of his head. "Finish getting dressed," he said lightly, clearly not heedless to Majic's barefoot state. "We'll go pay Cleao a visit."  
  
Majic started. "S-so soon?" he stammered.  
  
Smirking, the older sorcerer released him and stood. "Well, no. I have a few things for us to pick up before we start traveling again. If not today, we're only going to see her tomorrow... And we should tell her," he added seriously, eyes slanting as the humor left his voice. "Because as well as we know her, there's no positive way of telling whether she'll want to stay around."  
  
Majic understood, even with Orphen's dancing around bluntly stating the problem. He nodded, standing and hurrying back to his room to do as told. Behind him Orphen leaned against the wall, expression flickering as he pictured the many possible outcomes.  
  
One hurdle had been reached, but even after the second was jumped, there were going to be many, many more to obstruct their path in the future. For Majic's sake -- for his own sake, he realized -- he hoped that the path wouldn't become so cluttered they would trip and fall, never to stand up again.  
  
Because even before everything concerning Majic and his emotions had come to light, Orphen had slowly, surely, grown attached to the boy, and it would be hell to let go of that security anytime soon, if even at all. 


	17. Chapter Sixteen: Paths Paved by Restless...

:: Silken Fire ::  
  
Sorcerous Stabber Orphen  
  
Sequel to Smoke's Wrath  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Sorcerous Stabber Orphen or any of the characters mentioned.  
  
Rating: PG  
  
Pairings: Rai/Hartia, possibly Cleao+Orphen, Orphen/Majic  
  
Warnings: AU, shounen ai, mild language, angst  
  
Notes: In regards to what the Black Tiger "says" later on, all I can tell the confused people is, watch the episode the Black Tiger makes his first appearance. Watch it VERY carefully. Especially watch the scene where Cleao starts hurling things at him. It's pretty amusing, really...  
  
  
  
  
It had been a tiring day, both emotionally and physically.  
  
Majic lay discontent in his bed, thoughts spinning in frantic circles. The harder he tried to keep up with them, the more frenzied they became, and finally he just stopped trying at all. It was too... Exhausting. Like a game of tag he just couldn't win because he was the slowest runner in the class.  
  
He rolled over on his side, tucking his arm beneath his head even as his fingers tugged irritably at dust-gold strands of hair at the nape of his neck. They hadn't gone to see Cleao, nor had they, by chance, run into her whilst in town. It had been a relatively cool day, and most anyone walking the streets were either children shrieking and playing or mothers hurrying to get their shopping done. That, and worrying over his father's expression that still haunted him, worrying over Orphen's acting ever-calm even while friction rose (and not all of it was necessarily unpleasant to Majic), fearing actually facing Cleao... He was just tired.  
  
The moon was waning, barely a sliver of a cut in the sky. Silver highlights stained the furniture in his room, making the shadows seem nearly frightening in contrast. Nighttime was normally peaceful, almost magical to him, but tonight he simply couldn't enjoy it. He couldn't close his eyes to shut out the suddenly cold, accusing glare of the dying silver orb, but he couldn't keep awake, either.  
  
He rolled over again, restless. Why tonight? Why tonight, just when he felt he needed it the most? WHY?  
  
It wasn't fair; nothing seemed fair anymore. The only right thing in his life, it seemed, even that was strained, largely one-sided... Gods, he wished Orphen hadn't made him talk! He was happy, he really was, then his master had said he would try to accept him. And unlike some of his so-called training, it wasn't a half-assed attempt.  
  
Orphen was a great teacher, he really was, but laziness was one thing that couldn't be banished from him over night. And it wasn't just his fault, Majic KNEW he was also at fault for not practicing on his own often enough. They both needed work, in that sense.  
  
A slim hand rose to his throat, wrapping around the ring that dangled from a silver chain-- His mother's ring.  
  
A funny story behind that, it was. It had been his mother's last gift to him, and some of her last words to him had been that he could give the ring to the one he wanted most to protect and love. Shortly after her passing away, he'd been hustled off to the Tower of Fangs... And there had met Orphen.  
  
Of course, he hadn't been Orphen then; he'd been Krylancelo. But to Majic, Krylancelo had been the most amazing, fascinating person in the world. And he'd tried to show it, he really had, by giving him his mother's keepsake. But that had fallen through, so he'd slipped it to him anonymously.  
  
To his delight, Krylancelo had kept it, but he never seemed to know -- or care to know -- it was Majic's. He'd always hoped to give it to Azari; both Majic and Krylancelo's best friend, Hartia, had realized that.  
  
And yet, over so many years of time, it had ended up back in his hands... As a gift from Orphen. Not Krylancelo, Orphen.  
  
Majic fisted the ring in his hand, closing his eyes as the tune of a long-forgotten song drifted back to him. He could sense a cinnamon-vanilla smell, could almost feel gentle arms cradling him, rocking him, as a sweet voice sang, lulling him to sleep.  
  
His voice barely a whisper of breath, he began to sing along.  
  
"Smile, sing, laugh and play, run around in joy each day. Watch the sky bleed at sunset; baby, don't cry, darling, don't fret. Let the night scare you naught; fall to sleep you have sought..."  
  
A yawn escaped his mouth, the peaceful tune of the haunting lullaby having the desired effect. "Goodbye, baby, goodbye, watch tears fall as you cry... Good night, darling, good night... leaving you in darkness fright... I love you, sweetie... I love..."  
  
He couldn't continue any further. For reasons he couldn't explain, the tears he refused to shed before stung his eyes, prickling with the worst sort of burning sensation. Pressing his face into the pillow, Majic cried.  
  
  
  
Whispers of wind trailed through an open window, caressing, teasing skin. On a hot summer day it would have been a welcome, if aggravating, touch, but now it only served to make the room colder.  
  
Orphen didn't WANT it colder.  
  
He didn't know what was wrong. Today hadn't been entirely bad, though nothing wonderful had happened, either. There was still talking to Cleao to anticipate, which he knew was only making him more anxious. The issue with Majic's father had been resolved as much as it could be for the present.  
  
So what was it that made the unexplainable pain in his chest swell and made it hard for him to breathe?  
  
He shifted in his current seating place, slightly awkward but rather comfortable on the windowsill. His forehead came to rest on the frosted glass, chilling him, sending shivers down his spine, doing nothing to quell the unreasonable pain.  
  
How long had it been? Time was so vast, yet they were so insignificant to it. Whilst people worried about what little time they had left, Time itself seemed to care naught for them. It was a strange thought for him to be having, perhaps a thought induced by sleeplessness.  
  
With Azari gone, Orphen had no objective in his life. He had nothing to lose, and yet not much to gain. So it seemed-- But he had to keep reminding himself, there was Majic. He had someone to protect. He just wasn't USED to it. Yes, he'd always been concerned for his and Cleao's general safety, but there was so much more that came with trying to love the boy.  
  
He was still uncertain. Many times he doubted he made the right choice in saying he would try to accept the boy. He had so many doubts, and yet when those whispered fears trickled into his mind, it only made him colder to think of losing it, losing the peaceful warmth that came with just having SOMEONE. And Majic was so willing, so eager to follow...  
  
"God," he muttered in disgust, thumping his head gently against the glass. "I'm such an idiot."  
  
What was he to do now? If Cleao came with them, where would they go? If not, would they stay?  
  
Where would their journeys take them? Where would their relationships go; which paths would they inevitably wind down? Only time knew... And Orphen was beginning to hate Time for being omniscient and omnipotent.  
  
He felt sick, just so painfully sick.  
  
Pushing himself away from the window, Orphen knew there would be no resting tonight. Perhaps a walk, a couple hours of soaking up the moonlight... Perhaps that would help. Just a breath of fresh air would be nice.  
  
That was all he needed, right?  
  
  
  
The town was silent, of course. He didn't know why it would be otherwise; it was the dead of the night, and everyone was sound asleep. The sky was cloudy, screens of mist moving to cover the tiny sliver of a moon. It darkened the area a bit, but that was one good thing about traveling in nature, rarely sleeping in a real bed: it enhanced your night vision immensely.  
  
Now that he was further away from that tavern and the many problems buried within it, Orphen found he could think more freely. It wasn't exactly that Majic himself was tied firmly to each and every thought against his will; it was just that with the recent events -- especially that afternoon -- he felt guilty. Guilty for putting the boy through that, guilty for not saying anything and leaving him to defend them both against his father whilst he stood by saying nothing.  
  
And it only added more salt to the wound that it had nearly driven Majic to tears.  
  
However, without the tavern and everything in it, he found that he could easily distract himself by musing over other things, namely his nightmares. The one thing that kept bothering him were the nightmares. They were all the same, and yet they differed.  
  
He was always running, running from something unknown. It always sent prickles of fear down his spine. Whatever it was, it was powerful, so powerful it actually SCARED him. Orphen was rarely scared. Anxious, yes, worried, of course, but scared? That was a rarity in itself.  
  
The surroundings were always the same, too. Granite stone rose into the air, jagged and sharp. It was dark, but the light had to be coming from somewhere. The stone glittered green and gold, so there had to be an opening somewhere, and Orphen had the feeling that was exactly what he was looking for. An opening, an escape, freedom...  
  
But always -- ALWAYS -- he was intercepted. He'd only had the dream twice now, but once Hartia... Or rather, the Black Tiger had swooped down on him. He remembered stopping and giving Hartia a quizzical look, asking what he was doing there and where he'd come from. A strange chanting that sounded an awful lot like Cleao was saying, "Shrimp Man... Shrimp Man... Shrimp Man..." over and over again, in the most disturbingly haunting way.  
  
And then, at complete random, the Black Tiger had tackled him shrieking, "You owe me several flower vases, Krylancelo!"  
  
Thinking back on it, it seemed rather silly. He had no idea why he would dream of even Hartia doing such a ridiculous thing, but at the time it had scared the hell out of him!  
  
"Orphen?"  
  
He blinked, only mildly startled at the high-pitched but softly spoken voice. He recognized it; it was hard NOT to. Wind tousled his hair, uncaring that it only made him colder as chills coursed down his spine. Without turning, he replied, "Hello, Cleao." Then he did face her, smirking faintly. He wasn't up to any games at the moment, but it was best not to worry her.  
  
She looked well, thankfully enough. Not much had changed since he'd last seen her; she was still the same seventeen- -- possibly fifteen -- year-old teenager he'd seen last, not having matured in the least. It was comforting to see something familiar, especially her smile. No, he held no intimate affections toward her, but she WAS a friend, and even if he refused to admit it out loud, she was pretty decent a partner for someone without any magical abilities.  
  
The ever-present Deep Dragon cub was with her as well, lazing contentedly on her shawl-draped shoulder. Her smile grew a fraction as she simply said, "I knew you'd come back. I told you, you two can't stay away from me forever."  
  
"Hm," he agreed softly, sienna-coloured eyes warily trained on Leki. Despite himself, he always felt on edge around the cub. After all, its parent had destroyed his psyche once, nearly killing him, and there was no doubt that with time, Leki would be able to do the same. Cleao had a good guard, in that sense.  
  
"When did you two come back?"  
  
"Just yesterday."  
  
She frowned. "And you didn't come to see me?" she demanded. At Orphen's puzzled blinking, Cleao sighed, shaking her head. "I was teasing."  
  
Of course. Orphen nodded, a sense of dread creeping over him. Part of him said, wait till morning, but something a bit stronger was saying, now. Get it over with.  
  
"Can we talk?"  
  
A simple question, a question asked by at least one person every day, but more often that not those three words brought on coldness, an anxious feeling that meant the conversation was going to be an unpleasant one to at least one person; unpleasant and uncomfortable. Cleao seemed to sense this, for her smile faltered as she realized how serious the black sorcerer was being.  
  
But even if it was something she didn't want to hear, she'd have to. Knowing she couldn't avoid it, Cleao nodded, willing yet reluctant to follow even as she tailed behind him.  
  
On her shoulder, Leki mewled mournfully. 


	18. Chapter Seventeen: Edging Forward

:: Silken Fire ::  
  
Sorcerous Stabber Orphen  
  
Sequel to Smoke's Wrath  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Sorcerous Stabber Orphen or any of the characters mentioned.  
  
Rating: PG  
  
Pairings: Rai/Hartia, possibly Cleao+Orphen, Orphen/Majic  
  
Warnings: AU, shounen ai, angst, mild fluff/sap  
  
Notes: It. Is. The. FINAL. Chapter.  
  
.; And yes, I know I'll have left things a bit untied, but a lot of things end up like that. I'm still trying to be realistic, but I don't want to drag this out. I've been working on this practically since I started writing SSO fanfiction, and I'm burned out of ideas for it. But I'm overflowing with others, so...  
  
Thanks to Kelly-san for helping me with this ending. ^_^; I doubt I'd have done it without you, at last not this soon... And I'm free! Free to work on other things I've been dying to do! Thank you~~!  
  
  
  
  
Every morning the sky bled, the night crying out as its nightmares, tears, frights and blood was burned away by the fierce, much more powerful, motherly protection of the daytime sun. It was a constant battle, with the sun usually winning for a long period of time. Then the moon, well rested, would rise again to drive the sun away, giving way to yet another pain-filled night filled with screams and tears.  
  
Of course, not all of that pain was physical in either the living or the numerous dream worlds of many humans. With it came emotional hurt, and that was reluctantly released on a particular young woman that night.  
  
The sun was having its daily morning battle with the moon, heatedly driving it away, but even the sun wouldn't wash away all the pain.  
  
Orphen sat tiredly at the bar that morning, heedless to anyone else but the girl before him. Only travelers were up this early, travelers and the tavern-keeper, but all wisely strayed away from the two despite the smaller of them looking torn between shock, anger and depression.  
  
The young man rested his elbows on the table, smoothing his tousled bangs back, only for them to fall in his eyes again. He'd gotten, unfortunately, no sleep that night. It had been filled with talk, emotional draining, even some arguing. Surprisingly enough, most of the latter had been Cleao's denying that Majic was old enough to handle what Orphen believed he could, but the older of the two was adamant in his decision.  
  
Cleao was clearly pained. She was a strong person; she'd nearly watched him die before, had her own life and her friends' endangered several times, but the sort of dying and tears that were falling now were purely symbolic and emotional.  
  
She sank back into her chair, her hands covering her face even as she stared at the floor through her fingers, battling tears and the tremors that shook her body with frustration. "I see," she finally said, unable to hide her sadness.  
  
Orphen was at odds here. There was nothing he could do to assuage her hurt, but saying, "I'm sorry," would only make things worse. Because, yes, he could be sorry for not being able to return her feelings, but what could he do to banish the hurt? Nothing. There was nothing he could do, and he wouldn't even be telling her if it wasn't absolutely necessary.  
  
He was just glad Majic wasn't yet awake to see their dear companion trying not to fall apart.  
  
Almost meekly curled up in his mistress' lap, Leki was unusually silent. No growling, no whimpered mewls, not purring or even attempting to give affection to his mistress. They were all at odd ends, creating a painfully awkward silence. There was no moving back or sidestepping the situation. What happened next was ultimately up to Cleao: would she stay or leave?  
  
It was a test, a sort of cruel one the black sorcerer knew, to see how well she could cope with such a drastic change.  
  
"Well," she finally said, raising her translucent blue eyes to his. "I don't know what to say, Orphen. I could say 'congratulations' but not mean it, or I could walk away and leave you feeling guilty... But I can't do either of those."  
  
"No," he agreed dully, closing his eyes to shut out the stinging brightness of the sun as it rose even higher, intent on burning holes in his head. "You're more mature than that now."  
  
Perhaps she didn't notice the unintentional compliment. Slanted sienna-coloured eyes watched her warily, but she remained silent, staring down and occasionally sighing heavily as though she was weighing heavy options in her mind. She was fascinating, yes, and fun to be around even if she was irritating half the time, and she'd proved herself useful before, but...  
  
But she wasn't the same innocence, comfort and warmth that was Majic. She just didn't FEEL right, and that was why Orphen had to tell her. It was painful now, but how much more painful would it have been if they hadn't agreed to tell her? What if they'd kept it a secret, only for her to eventually figure out for herself anyway? Cleao wasn't stupid. She was a bit dense and hotheaded, but far from blind. She would have noticed.  
  
"So what do you want me to do about it?" she inquired with an obviously forced mild tone.  
  
Orphen raised one hand to rub his throbbing temple. Lack of sleep, exhaustion, and the entire night had succeeded in giving him a headache to rival that of a hangover. "Majic and I agreed that we'd let you know... And then you could decide, for yourself, if you still want to travel with us." One eye cracked open, giving him a lazy look. "You said we wouldn't be able to keep away from you, but I think the question is, do YOU want to keep away from US?"  
  
The curly-haired blonde sighed again, tipping her chin back to stare at the ceiling. "What does Majic think?"  
  
"He was the one that suggested visiting Totokanta in the first place. He misses you."  
  
"Majic's like my brother, you know."  
  
"I know."  
  
She fixed him with an accusing stare. "Then you know that if I did follow you and you ever hurt him, I'd never forgive you."  
  
Orphen blinked, lips twitching in amusement. That was one thing he'd missed about the girl's absence: her ability to always catch him off guard. Majic was much more easy to read, which was a sort of comfort to Orphen because he didn't want too many surprises at this point in their relationship. But to be surprised on a more comfortable level was refreshing.  
  
Yes, they definitely needed Cleao around to liven things up. At this point, it simply tended to get awkward and boring without her.  
  
"I understand perfectly."  
  
She nodded, her sweet smile back in place. It was a mere shadow of the real thing, a mask, but at least she was making the effort to cope. "In that case, I should go. I'm... Tired." Orphen said nothing, so she bade him a good day and stood.  
  
Before she could leave, though, Majic stumbled downstairs. Still in his pajamas and only half awake, it took him a few moments to notice Cleao. When he did, his eyes widened and the sleep banished. "C-Cleao...!"  
  
She paused halfway to the door, turning her head to look at him. There was unmistakable sadness in her eyes, almost blending in with the brightness of an attempt at cheer. "Hey, Majic," she greeted, a bit softer than usual. "See you later." And with that she left, no doubt to go back home and try to sort things out.  
  
Dumbfounded and shocked, Majic remained standing at the landing of the stairs. Helplessly, he looked from his father to Orphen, finally resting his aqua-coloured gaze on his master. "Orphen-sama--"  
  
"Don't." Orphen's voice was strained. His eyes were closed even as he stood, reluctant to open them and look at anything that would disturb the darkness that wanted so badly to envelope his mind. "I haven't gotten a bit of sleep. I'm going to bed."  
  
The blonde boy did nothing until the older youth was past him, making his way up the stairs, but then he whirled around, voice panicked as he uttered a frantic, "But Orphen--"  
  
"Majic." The brunette's voice was bordering hysteria, and it made the teenager realize he was crossing the line. "Please, don't. I'll talk to you after I get some sleep. Just don't worry about Cleao, and... Just leave me be for now."  
  
Properly chastised, Majic's hand flew up to clasp the ring he'd fallen asleep holding last night. Rather than back off completely, however, he followed the sorcerer upstairs, hovering anxiously outside the doorway. When Orphen could barely get to the bed without collapsing, he hurried inside. Almost as though it were routine -- and it may be becoming so, the boy dimly thought -- Majic helped remove his boots, headband, and vest as though Orphen were a small child needing taken care of. And for once Orphen didn't snap at him, even as he pulled the covers over his prone form.  
  
A hand moved to cover his, keeping it gently pinned to the bed. Orphen's eyes were closed, brow stitched in what was clearly indicating at a headache. Nevertheless, he murmured, "Thank you... For putting up with me." It was too much for him to drag up an apology, but Majic understood.  
  
"Orphen-sama, I l..." Majic swallowed thickly, realizing that was going way too far, especially with Orphen in his currently fragile state. "I care about you," he corrected himself. "And I can't do that if I can't accept putting up with your worse moods, can I?"  
  
"S'pose not," Orphen replied, relieved that the boy had caught himself before crossing what was still a forbidden line.  
  
Once Majic was sure Orphen as asleep, he pulled away and padded toward the door, shutting and hurrying to find the spare key to lock it and ensure his privacy. He was dying to know what had happened with Cleao -- everything that had happened last night -- but knew all he could do was wait. The pain was nothing compared to what he simply knew Cleao was going through.  
  
Rejection had to be among the worse wounds ever inflicted upon human beings.  
  
  
  
The air was filled with unsettling calm the morning Orphen announced they would be leaving soon.  
  
Majic paused in his sweeping, glancing over his shoulder to give his master a hesitant smile. He hadn't seen him since the day before, when Orphen had practically passed out in his own bed. It had been a bit startling to hear, "We're leaving tomorrow," as the first thing from Orphen that day.  
  
"Good morning, Orphen-sama," was all Majic could think to say in reply. Bagup remained uncharacteristically silent; he'd been like that since the day his son had confessed everything. Orphen and Majic both hoped he was simply thinking and not plotting some horribly untimely death for the older sorcerer. The very idea gave Majic disturbing images of his father jabbing Orphen with a broomstick...  
  
"Majic," Orphen replied, sidling into a stool. "Just be sure you're packed by tonight; I want to leave early tomorrow."  
  
The blonde nodded mutely, eyes skittering toward his father as though he expected the man to object. Still Bagup said nothing, but when he finally did it was to mildly inquire, "Do you still intend to teach my son, sorcerer?"  
  
Orphen snorted, rolling mahogany eyes to glance at Majic as though to say, 'I can't believe he still distrusts me!' A tiny smile flickered on the younger boy's lips; he noted with relief that his master seemed much more well-rested now. That was good. Seeing him so upset had been nerve-wracking and nearly heartbreaking at the same time.  
  
"Dunno. Are you still paying his tuition?"  
  
That seemed to answer everything. Orphen grinned broadly; he seemed to be in a MUCH better mood this morning. "Well, then," he said, as though they'd been carrying on an entirely different conversation the entire time. "Can I have the usual?"  
  
Majic edged over as his father set out to the routine -- well, routine when Orphen was there -- task of making Orphen his very odd sugar-filled breakfast. In a soft tone, so as not to disturb anyone else, he murmured, "You're all right?"  
  
Slanted eyes slid to peer at him through dark lashes. Without really answering, Orphen made a muffled noise of agreement, relenting to patting the back of Majic's head, drawing him closer until their foreheads touched. "Sorry if I worried you," the older sorcerer said quietly, startling the wide-eyed blonde with the apology.  
  
Majic shook his head frantically. "No, it's all right. But if you're--"  
  
"I'm fine," Orphen replied, smirking faintly as he released the boy's hair and drew away. "You won't have to worry anymore. Things will be different this time."  
  
Different this time? Majic took time to muse over this later, sitting with one leg tucked beneath him on his bed. Different from what? There were so many different interpretations of that, after all.  
  
'But why worry about it?' he thought, absently toying with his ring much in the same fashion Orphen had used to toy with his Tower of Fangs pendant. 'He said there was nothing to worry about... And I can tell he's still troubled by something, but he DOES seem to be getting... Well... Better.' Better than he'd been since Azari had turned herself into a dragon so many years ago, anyway. Majic could still remember that day, even though at the time he hadn't known what was going on.  
  
He shook the memories from his head, moving to stand. Best to forget that time; Orphen was much different from Krylancelo. Though they shared the same body and soul, their thoughts and emotions differed immensely. He had to remember that. Majic, as a child, had admired Krylancelo, but Majic, growing closer to becoming a young adult, deeply cared for his master. He couldn't say he LOVED Orphen because he didn't know what that was, right?  
  
He had to finish packing. They had a long road ahead of them, and with no particular goal in mind, it was going to be a very rough one; they were going to stumble a lot. Perhaps eventually... With time... They would be able to make it smoother.  
  
It all depended on Orphen's actions, now. 


End file.
